Picture Perfect
by Alec's Comical Romance
Summary: On the outside, Alec seems like just a regular old rich kid, except he's not. He's a famous fashion designer, Raja Hitam, who's work is loved around the world, yet somehow almost no one knows! When he and his family have to move from London to New York, he's met by a indecisive, flamboyant, green eyed teen that just might just be the death of him along with a bunch of other things.
1. Alec's secret

Ok so this is my first malec fan fiction, I'm not really sure how it turned out, on one hand I feel like this was pretty good for the first chapter, but on the other I feel like I'm missing something. I dunno. They are all human. I realize that Alec isn't acting shy like he usually is :/ so I think what I'll do is make him outgoing when he's with his siblings but extremely shy around new people. But once he gets to know them, his true personality comes out. sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Warning!- This story includes topics of self-harm and abuse and maybe some lemons. If you aren't comfortable with these topic, please don't read.

* * *

Alec's pov:

Alexander Gideon Lightwood has always been known as 'That guy'. He went about his life trying to blend into the background and staying as far away from the spotlight as possible. Truth be told, before Isabelle was born, He loved the attention people would give him for being so cute, he had hoped it would never end. But the day he became an older brother, everything changed. All the attention that he loved was stolen from him and given to her. He despised her for so long. He would push her down whenever she got up so that no one would fawn over her when she took her first steps. He would hit her everytime she attempted to talk so she would cry and never get their parents to squeal and clap for her saying her first words. Somewhere in his heart Alexander has always hated his sister. And somewhere in his heart, he always will.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

He pushed his alarm clock off of his bedside table efficiently silencing it. He sighed loudly as he sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes. A sharp, sudden pain in his head cause him to quickly fall back down on his bed and squeeze his eyes shut. He cradled his head and tried to remember what he had done the previous night but this only made his head hurt more. He groaned and pushed off of his bed and padded his way to his bathroom. His switched the light on and covered his eyes with his hands trying to block out the bright lights. Yeah I'm totally hungover.

He walked over to the shower and turned the knob to a warm temperature and went to the sink to brush his teeth. He rinsed his brush and applied his strawberry mint toothpaste on his black and red brush. He looked up at the mirror while he was brushing teeth and nearly choked. He had a black eye, there was dried blood trailing from his nose. He had a purple bruise on his left cheek and a hickey on his neck. Without noticing, a tear rolled down his cheek. Alec always seemed to get himself in trouble, one way or the other. He always seemed to get hurt, and he was tired of it. Tired of everything really.

He contemplated on taking out his razor to relieve some of his stress until he thought better of it. He still had to go to school today after all. He stood there for a few minutes until he remembered he left the shower running. He quickly finished brushing his teeth and jumped into the shower. What happened last night? The last thing I remember is going to Eric's house. He didn't do this to me, did he? After scrubbing himself clean, body aching, he turned the shower off and stepped out. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked down to take a good look at himself and frowned. If he thought his face looked bad, this was way worse. His chest was littered with cuts and bruises. He sighed, walked out of his bathroom and made it over to his huge walk in closet. He smirked.

He had always chosen the biggest room second to his parents every time they moved, just to annoy his younger sister, Not only did he have much more space to put his stuff and move around, he even had a gigantic closet too. She owned so much clothes and this closet would have served her some good, but Alec refused to give it up, even though he only had a couple of sweaters, some shirts, a few pairs of pants and some sneakers. The rest of the closet was empty with the exception of hundreds of empty clothing hangers. Isabelle once tried to sneak the clothes she couldn't fit in her closet into his, so he threw them out. She yelled at him of course, it scared him a little when she grabbed his book, hoping she wouldn't throw it in the trash like he did with her clothes. Instead she threw it at his forehead, knocking him unconscious for at least a minute. It was his own little victory really.

He picked out a pair of pitch black jeans that looked more like leggings and a tight, sleek long sleeved turtleneck. He put on some socks and slipped his feet into his pitch black Jordans that he had custom made. Alec checked himself in the mirror to see if any of his bruises were showing. He let out a breath once he saw that they were completely covered. Seriously, what the hell happened last night. He walked back into his bathroom a opened a cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a black pouch. He opened it and pulled out a concealer bottle. He shook it a little before opening it frowning once he realized it was almost out. Alec knew he would have to make a call to some high end makeup company if he wanted to avoid an embarrassing confrontation with his siblings, but he just couldn't be bothered.

He dabbed a little on the bruise he had on his cheek and flinched. His frown deepened as he attempted to massage the tender flesh. Alec tried to apply the concealer again with less force hoping it ease the pain. He braced himself as his rubbed in the make up with his fingers. He smiled at how well it blended in with his extremely pale complexion. Alec moved to apply concealer around his eye. It didn't hurt as bad, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt at all. Alec looked back at his reflection and felt his heart squeeze. He hated his eyes. He hated his face. All they did was remind him of his parents. The parents that were never there. The parents that abused him. The parents that never seemed to forget to remind him that he was a failure, but always seemed to remember to forget his birthday. Alec brought his hands up to his head to try and fix his hair but a sharp pain in his shoulder made him quickly bring it back down. Alec sighed and decided to just leave his hair the way it was. He walked over to his bed and picked up his alarm. Luckily he hadn't broken it when he smacked it off the table. It read 5:45. Alec sighed and walked out of his room.

He stalked over to the room across the room from his own. Alec knocked on the door a couple of times and when he heard no response, he turned the knob and stepped in. Alec took slow and practiced steps over to the bed in the middle of the room. He walked over to the side and stared at the face of his adoptive brother and smiled. He looks so peaceful Alec thought with a face of content. He loved his brother, even though he wasn't related to him by blood. He fought everyone who made fun of him and protected him from the shadows. Alec reached over and tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Jace, hey Jace. Wake up dude." Alec smiled as Jace stirred and murmured in his sleep. "Hey Jace, I'll make waffles if you wake up." The blond boy opened one eye and in a raspy voice asked his brother. "With blueberries?" Alec's smile widen as he replied "Whatever you want." A small smile played on Jace's handsome features and he reluctantly sat up on his bed and yawned. He smiled bleary eyed at Alec as he went to freshen up and get dressed. _One down, two to go._

Alec left Jace's room and wandered down the hall and stopped in front of a pale yellow door. He knocked on it and again, when he got no response he opened the door. He walked over to the light blue bed to find no one sleeping there. Alec raised his eyebrows and called out "Max?" after a couple seconds of silence, the bathroom door opens revealing a shivering boy with a towel around his waist. "Oh there you are." Alec feels a smile tugging on his lips. "I thought you snuck out again." His little brother only smiled. "It was their last copy of One punch man,I had to get it!." Alec's smile only grew wider. Alex ruffled his brother's wet, and freshly washed hair. "I'm making blueberry waffles. If you want some you better hurry up and get dressed before Jace eats them all." He watched as his little brother's eyes lit up and and scampered off into his closet. Alec laughed and walked out of Max's room and closed the door.

He sighed and briskly walked over to his last stop before he went to make breakfast. He turned the knob and walked straight into the room without knocking. He closed the door behind and took a deep breath before yelling at the top of his lungs. "Isabelle Lightwood! Wake up and get dressed or we're leaving without you!" He snickered as his little sister jumped up and fell off the bed. She looked up and glared at him. "You know, you don't have to yell to wake me up." Alec felt uncomfortable as Isabelle slowly looked him up and down. "You really need to wear more color. I don't want people thinking I'm related to some emo freak." She teased. Alec knew she was only joking, but it still made his heart feel heavy. He rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever princess. I'm making blueberry waffles. If you want some you better hurry up." She groaned. Isabelle despised waffles. An even better reason to make them really.

"Oh hey!" Isabelle quickly got up and cornered her brother. "Hey do you think you could help me pick out what to wear? I mean first day of school? You have to make an impression." Alec raises a brow and bits his lip. He looks into his sister's dark eyes that held a faint amount of hope. "Alright, I'll do it." He watched as his sister jumped around squealing and clapping. Even though he really hated her, seeing her this happy, always made him smile. "But" Isabelle stopped moving and looked at her brother with confusion written all over her face. He continued "My services are not cheap Iz, after all you have the great raja hitam standing in your room" Her face visibly paled. "Jeez Alec, can't you do one nice thing for your beloved sister?" She sighed and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" Alec simply shrugged. "I don't know. I'll tell you when I think of something." Izzy rolled her eyes and pointed a finger into her closet. "Get to work peasant." He rolled his eyes and walked into her closet. _She's so lucky the great raja hitam even bothers with her. It feels like I'm playing dress up._ He smirk at his thoughts.

* * *

Alec, although it might not seem like it on the outside, is a extremely famous fashion designer, makeup artist, and hair stylist. He discovered his love for fashion at an early age and the rest just came to him. He was great at keeping the secret to himself, earning millions of dollars every month until one day Izzy was checking the mail and found his payment that week. The letter only had his name, a thanks for his hard work, and $20,000. Izzy had questioned him relentlessly for days but he never told her a word, so she told their parents, and let's just say, they weren't happy.

They called the whole family down for a meeting. Jace had a date that night and tried to protest but a single look from Robert had him looking like a kicked puppy. Max, as always, sat in Alec's lap with a manga comic held tightly in his hands. Izzy had taken the seat next to her mother looking close to tears. Maryse's face was void of any emotion. Jace sat next to Alec and whispered into his brother's ear. "When I tell you to run, run." A shaky breath racked through Alec's body as he nodded his head. They had found out about his secret job. They were going to be so mad! And Robot, what would he say? Alec frowned. He'll probably just say only faggots do this shit. He'll probably make me quit to. Alec was extremely close to tear when his father spoke up. He couldn't bear to look his father in his eyes so he buried his face in Max's soft hair.

"It has brought up to my attention that some funny business has been happening while your mother and I have been slaving away at work." Alex looked up from Max's hair, tears streaming down his face. Max tilted his head back to look Alec in his eyes and smiled. Max reached over grabbed Alec's hand and squeezed it. Alec offered Max a small smile, and looked up to face his father. Cold eyes bore into his soul, anger seeping from his very being. Max froze up in Alec's arms and he saw Jace flinch beside him. He squeezed Max's hand tighter as father continued. "I will not stand back and watch as my children become druggies! especially not you Alexander." He spat. Alec's eyes widen at the accusation. Izzy had began crying into mother's arm. Jace and Max just stared at Alec In bewilderment. Max was suddenly torn Alec's firm grip and thrown towards his mother. "I will not have such a bad influence around my children." Jace didn't move a muscle as all the pieces seemed to fit together in his mind,at least he thought they fit.

"No" Jace muttered weakly. He stared at Alec with pleading eyes. Alec opened his mouth to speak when an envelope was thrown at his face, giving him a small paper cut. Alec picked up the envelope and looked back at his father. "Alexander, How much money is in that envelope." Izzy's sobs grew louder and Max stepped up to defend Alec. "It's a misunderstanding! Alec would never sell drugs! There's no reason to!" Which was true. Their family was filthy rich and well off. Robert stood his ground and looked at Alec with eyes filled with hatred. "The question was, how much money is in that envelope." Alec didn't reply, he just sat there staring at his family like they had gone insane. "$20,000." He barely whispered. "At least there should be." Robert's shoulders slumped. "Get out. I can't have you spoiling our family name." Max started screaming and crying. He let out humorless chuckle. His parents didn't even have the tiniest amount of faith in him. "Dad-" "Don't you dare 'dad' me." Alec tried hard not roll his eyes as stood up. He walked up to his dad. "Dad, I'm not a drug dealer. I actually have job, and when you get a job, you get paid, paid money" Alec said in a patronizing tone,which was an extremely bold move. The second the words left his mouth he felt like crawling into a hole and dying. "What kind of job?" Robert asked with a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

He had always wanted Alec to follow his footsteps as a successful business man. "I work for a magazine" Izzy hopped up at this. "Wait are you a model or a editor or something cool like that?" Her voice filled with excitement. Still looking his father in the eyes, Alec replies. "Neither, I design the clothes they wear." The looks of surprise, amusement, and doubt are all caught by Alec and he frowns. "Honest, I go by raja hitam. You've probably heard of me." He felt a blush taking over as Izzy's face lights up in recognition. "Oh my god! You're lying! You have to be! The outfits those models wear are flawless and beautiful, and the things you wear yourself, well it looks like you found them in a back alley." He frowns at her. His attention is brought back to his father as Robert cleared his throat. "So Alec, how long have you had this 'job'?" Alec lowered his gaze to his worn out high tops "Since I was 12." "What!" Maryse finally speaks up "What do you mean since you were 12! You were a kid! That's nonsense! Tell us the truth or you're all grounded!" Alec looked up at his mother. "That is the truth." A sudden stinging sensation on his left cheek told him everything he needed to know. His mother would never accept him for he was. That slap is what stopped him from coming out of the closet all these years"The last time I checked you were boy! A boy that was into soccer and girls and stuff like that! Only fags do things like that! Leave it to the woman!" Robert cleared his throat. "I agree with your mother." He was shocked. Alec cried that night. And cried for a couple nights after that. And he still has the scars on his arms to prove it. But he never stopped doing what he loved most. And probably never would.

* * *

Oml 3,000 word! :O

Please leave a review telling me how I should go about making Magnus and Alec meet, I want it to be kind of original. But if i can't come up with anything I might jump make them stalk each other and then one day catch each other staring and decide to talk to each other. The next chapter will be Magnus pov. I really feel like my writing is lacking in feeling. Tell me what you guys think

~bye


	2. Internet Senpai

**I think I should cover that Raja hitam means the black king. I stole it off google translate :P Its Indonesian. Once again reminder that this chapter is in Magnus POV. I apologize for any grammar mistakes it's like 12:45 in the morning**

 **Warning!: This story includes topics of self harm, abuse, and maybe some lemons, if you are uncomfortable with these topics, please don't read**

Magnus POV:

Magnus had always stuck out like a sore thumb, and he loved it. He couldn't imagine a world where no one noticed him, nor did he want to. The attention of mere strangers was better than no attention at all. This was a lesson only years of neglect could teach.

He awoke in his bed just like he did every day and silenced his phone's alarm. He pressed his thumb to the home button and it opened up to his home screen. He swiped his screen until he found what he was looking for - Twitter. He waited for the app to open and smiled. I knew the Cavs would win. Better luck next time I guess. He thought with a smirk.

He tapped the search button and typed in ' BlackedOutAli' He smiled at the latest posted picture. It was a mirror picture of a teen with an expensive looking phone. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and a hand making a peace sign towards the large wall mirror. He had on a pitch black turtleneck that clung to his lean form, equally black tight jeggings, and black Jordans. It captioned. 'First day of school, I'm so excited! Not.' Magnus smiled at the tweet. The boy was pretty attractive if you asked Magnus. With his long, messy, emo-ish black hair that framed his perfectly sculpted face, but what Magnus liked most were the boy's beautiful blue eyes. Magnus could stare at them all day, and still not get bored, and that was saying something, considering Magnus' short attention span, but something was off. The boy's smile didn't reach his eyes. Magnus sighed as he heard a knocking on his door.

His girlfriend Camille poked her head out from behind the door. "Good morning Maggie."

Magnus furrowed his brows and frowned. "How did you get in my house?"

Camille smiled. "Your roommate let me in. Hurry up and get dressed, Ragnor's going to drive us to school." Before he could question her some more, she was gone. He sighed and crawled out of bed. He set his phone on his pillow and made his way over to his bathroom. He brushed, flossed, and whitened his teeth. He then walked over to his shower turned it to a steaming hot temperature.

He slipped out of his pajamas and placed them in the clothing hamper and stepped into the shower. He flinched when the hot water landed on his arm burning him a little. He reached over, turned the knob and waited for the water to change to a cooler temperature. He slowly eased his way under the water. He sighed in contentment and grabbed the bar of soap next to his him.

As he showered, he couldn't help but think back to the emptiness he saw in the boy's eyes. What he wouldn't do for a chance to meet Ali, but then again, what would he say if he ever got the chance to meet him? A loud banging interrupted his thoughts. "Magnus! Hurry up!" Magnus rolled his eyes. He rinsed the soap off his body and stepped out. He grabbed a towel to dry his hair and another to wrap around his waist. He walked over to his closet and dropped the towel around his waist.

Within minutes, Magnus had decided on an extremely tight pair of fuchsia jeans, a black leather jacket over a deep red form fitting V-neck, and black timbs. He checked himself in the mirror. Feeling satisfied, he walked back into in bedroom. He grabbed his phone off his pillow and made his way over to his dresser. He looked down at his outfit. Magnus picked out of series of makeup products of different colors that would match his ensemble and walked into his bathroom.

Minutes later, Magnus walked out of the bathroom looking completely transformed. Black eyeliner rimmed his gold and green eyes. Dark pink and black eyeshadow covered his eyelids and his lips modeled a sheer, light pink lip-gloss. His spiked tips colored dark pink to go with his outfit. "Where did I put my glitter?" Magnus asked himself as he wondered around his room, checking underneath his bed, dresser, in his closet, but his jumbo tub of glitter was nowhere to be found. He saw a little movement in the corner of his eye and furrowed his brows. "Chairman Meow?" he slowly made his over to his window. He pushed the curtain back a little. "Chairman, what are you- Oh my god!" Magnus quickly picked up his cat. "Chairman!" Magnus frantically tried to remove his cat's upper torso from inside the jar without injuring the poor feline. After a few tugs, the chairman came out with a satisfying pop!

He stared at his cat in disbelief, sighing deeply. "For the last time Chairman, glitter is not for eating!" Magnus tried to wipe off some of the gold and silver flecks off the cat's fur. "You'll be crapping out glitter for days!"

He looked down to see what remained of his glitter supply. More than half of the jar had spilled onto the floor. He glared at his cat. "You're buying me a new supply." He dropped the small animal as it began clawing at him as if to protest Magnus's statement. The cat glared back at Magnus before escaping underneath the queen sized bed.

"Magnus I'm serious! If you don't hurry up we're leaving you!" Camille yelled from the kitchen.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Like they'd even think about leaving the magnificent me behind." Magnus grabbed 2 handful of glitter and dropped them over his head. He shook his head get the excess glitter off and brushed his shoulders. He grabbed his rainbow leather backpack and ran out of his room. He went down to the kitchen and filled Chairman's bowl. He reached into the overhead cabinet and grabbed a nutria-grain bar. He violently tore it open and ran out the back door, locking it door behind him and somehow, even in his skin tight jeans, hopped the fence.

Magnus saw the familiar green convertible and smiled as he jogged over to the passenger side. "Cam, be a dear and sit in the backseat?"

She smirked. "No way. If you wanted shotgun, you should have gotten dressed faster." He frowned at her while Ragnor let out a low chuckle. He walked over to the other side and yanked the door open. He threw his backpack into the seat, climbed in and closed the door behind him. Before he had even gotten the chance to put his seatbelt on, Ragnor had already started driving.

Magnus reached into his pocket to fish for his phone. Ok, not in that pocket. He fished around in his other pocket. Again no phone. At this point Magnus had started to get a little bit worried. He checked his backpack for any signs of his glittery phone case. Nothing. A sudden feelings of loss and despair suffocated him. How was he going to survive without being able to check up on his favorite tweeter? What if some drama went down between some random celebrities and he missed out? What if the Cavs cheated and the Warriors ordered a rematch?

Too busy worrying about what his missing cell, he hadn't noticed that they had reached the school, or that his friends had left him inside the car, nor that they had locked him in. He scowled and reached into his pocket to whip out his phone to text Ragnor to come back and unlock his car door, only to be reminded that once again, he had left his phone at home. Feeling defeated, Magnus leaned back into the seat.

Magnus looked at the locked door and raised a perfect brow. _What am I stupid? I can just unlock the door._ He reached over and flipped the switch. A click from the door told Magnus he was free to go. He quickly grabbed his bag and pushed the door open, careful not to hit the car next to him. He stepped out and slammed the door shut causing the whole thing wobble a little. Magnus ran full force for the entrance of the school. He pushed the school door open and ran towards the attendance office.

He pushed the door open slowly and poked his head inside. The man behind the desk looked up at him. "Hey Hodge! Um, I know this is the third time this week, but do you think you could write me a late pass?" Magnus offered his best puppy dog eyes, eliciting a laugh out of the older man.

Hodge turned his full body towards Magnus. "So what's the excuse this time, Bane?"

Magnus grinned. "Well you see, my cat thought it would be a good idea to steal my glitter. I was looking all over for it, and then I find that the little bastard thought he could not only steal it, but eat it too. But don't worry, I asked him to repay me for the amount of glitter lost." The man only offered a hearty chuckle.

Hodge leaned back into his seat. "So how much of that is true?"

Magnus shrugged. "All of it. I would never joke around with my glitter." Hodge shook his head a leaned over his desk to grab a pen. He opened his desk drawer and out a small yellow sheet of paper. He signed the date, time, and handed it back to Magnus'. The raven haired teen smirked and grabbed the pen from Hodge. He scribbled his homeroom number and gave the paper and pen back to Hodge to sign at the bottom.

Hodge looked it over and frowned. "Mr. Morgenstern won't like you coming in late to his class." He signed his signature at the bottom and handed it back to Magnus for the last time. "Now get out of my sight, I have work to do." Magnus grinned and ran out of the small room. He ran to his locker, unlocked it and stuffed his backpack inside, grabbed his morning binder and slammed the locker door shut.

He turned to run but barely managed to make it 2 steps before knocking into something, or better yet, someone. He dropped his binder and brought his hands to his mouth. He knew it was rude to stare, but he just couldn't help it. He tried to speak but the words, just didn't want to be spoken. Calm down! You're Magnus fudging bane, act like it!

He snapped out of his daze and leaned over to pick up his binder, vaguely aware of the voice in front of him mumbling some sort of apology. He put on the calmest voice he could manage in that situation and replied to boy "Hey, it's ok, I wasn't watching where I going."

The other boy frowned. "Well neither was I. I'm still sorry though." Magnus felt his heart flutter at the English accent the boy's smooth voice held. He began to walk away, hoping to avoid an embarrassing situation, when a firm hand griped his wrist. His heart started beating violently in his chest.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ _he's holding my hand. Well it's not my hand, but still! An internet famous person is touching me!_ The blue eyed boy quickly let go of Magnus' wrist, a blush creeping up on his face. _Oh my gosh! He's so cute!_ Magnus grabbed his own wrist in an attempt to savor the feeling of the other boy's hand on it and saw the boy flinch a little. "Did you need something?"

The boy looked down. "I c-can't seem to find Mr. Morgenstern's class. I was hoping that maybe, you could tell me where it was?" He replied in a small voice.

Magnus smiled so wide, his face started to hurt a little. "Well you're just in luck, I was just heading there. You'd be a perfect excuse to keep me out of a detention." Magnus put his hands on his hips. "That guy, it doesn't matter if you have a pass from the president himself, you'd still get an hour detention." Magnus shook head and sighed, earning a small smile from good ol' blue eyes.

"Glad I could be of some use I guess. I, uh, forgot to ask for your name?" Magnus grinned.

"I am Magnus Bane, the high Warlock of Brooklyn!"

The other boy chuckled. "Well Magnus, you can call me Alec." Magnus' heart soared, he instantly fell in love with the way his name sounded on Alec's lips. _I knew Ali wasn't his real name! Does anyone else know his real name? What if we become best friends! Would he tag me in pictures. Oh my gosh this is so exciting!_ Magnus smirked and wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulder "We're going to be the best of friends; I can already see it, Blue Eyes." Alec winced and pulled back a little. Thinking he went a little too far, Magnus' quickly pulled his arm back to his side and smiled. "Well then, let's hurry up and get to class!"

Magnus was so full of happiness, he nearly skipped to calculus class. He looked over his shoulder and immediately caught eye contact with Alec. He decided this was a good time to make small talk with his internet 'senpai'. "So Alec, where you from?" He asked a little too excitedly.

Alec didn't seem to notice and responded "Oh I'm from Kensington, London." He replied with a huge smile that seemed just a bit fake.

"So, why'd you move?" Magnus inquired. He heard Alec sigh, quite loudly, and wondered if it was a sensitive topic. He raised a brow. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." _I'd get it out of you eventually anyway._

Alec shook his head. "It's nothing really. We moved because our parents found a new job here. I don't see why they couldn't leave us back in London though, we had a really friendly housekeeper, I'm sure she would have been more than happy to take care of us."

"They 'claimed' the reason was because they wanted to still be able to see their kids grow up. It's complete bullshit." Alec smiled sadly. "I finally made some friends there. But their son's social life and happiness obviously isn't their top priority."

Magnus nodded his head in understanding. "So, you said 'our parents' right? You have siblings?"

Alec's mood immediately picked up. "I have 3 siblings. My youngest one is named Max. He's in love with comic books. He's pretty smart for his age. He kind of reminds me of myself when I was younger, I used to always have my face stuffed in books. Then there's my adoptive brother, Jace. He's really…out there? He's never single. It's funny how fast he goes through relationships. He's a neat freak too, and it's so annoying! It's because of him I started locking my door." Alec smiled fondly and followed Magnus into the large stairwell next their school's gigantic cafeteria. They both ran up the stairs, Magnus skipping every other step.

When they made it to the right floor, Magnus pushed open the door and held open the door for Alec. Magnus finally remember something as they began nearing their destination. "Hey Alec? Didn't you say you had 3 siblings?" Magnus asked softly, enjoying the easygoing mood they had going.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, if you ever see or hear about someone that goes by Isabelle Lightwood, run." He shook his head. "I refuse to believe that she is the same species as myself. Iz is beautiful, and she knows it, that's how she traps her victims. First she twirls her hair, then she does this sickening giggle, and then to make sure you're under her spell she blows you the wettest kiss you could imagine. It's so disgusting." Magnus snickered; Alec shivered. "I can assume you won't fall for the same tricks?"

Magnus nodded. They stopped in front of a dark oak door. "Well this is it. Before we go in, can you hand me your phone?"

Alec gave Magnus an odd look before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Magnus' eyes lit up as he saw the device. He was right about it being an expensive one. He gingerly accepted the phone from Alec and went to unlock the phone. He frowned when he realized a passcode was necessary.

"What's your pin?" Alec lowered his tone and whispered.

"0618."

Within seconds, Magnus had added himself in Alec's contact list. He smiled at Alec and handed his phone back. "Make sure to text me later." A faint smile possessed Alec's lips. Magnus reached over, grabbed the handle, and pushed open the door.

"- And there's your answer. Ah, Mr. Bane. How nice of you to join us." Magnus rolled his eyes and sashayed into the class. "Good morning to you to, Mr. Morgenstern. I was just showing our new student around." Magnus turned to point to where he had left Alec, but there wasn't anyone there.

"I'm really sorry sir, I'm new here and I couldn't find your classroom. Magnus here was kind enough to stop and help me out." Magnus turned back around, confusion written all over his face. When had the he gone ahead of him? Mr. Morgenstern didn't look too pleased but seemed to accept the excuse.

"Very well, introduce yourself to the class. Magnus, take a seat." Magnus frowned but still did as he was told. He didn't miss the looks the girls were giving Alec. He flopped into his seat next to this brown haired rat. What was his name again? Salmon? Stewart? Oh yeah, _Simon_. He tapped Simon on the shoulder. Simon just simply glared at Magnus and put a finger to his mouth. Magnus scowled and crossed his arms. "Well Alexander, you can take the seat next to Clary."

Magnus head whipped to the front. Alexander!? What the hell! And next to Clary! There's an open seat right behind me! Magnus' mood turned sour as he watched Alec laugh at something Clary said. He felt like throwing an eraser at the red headed girl when she whispered something in Alec's ear, and felt like throwing the desk when he saw Alec blush. He sighed and looked back at the worksheet in front of him. Magnus had missed his chance to ask Alec to sit with him at lunch. He scribbled answers on the sheet of paper not caring whether or not it they were correct. He could only pray that Alec would text him. He nearly cried when he remember his phone was left at home. Today was going to be a long one.


	3. CrayonFreckles

**Ok! Already on chapter 3! I really hope you guys are enjoying these**

 **Warning!: This story includes topics of abuse, self harm, and maybe some lemons. If you are uncomfortable with these topics, please don't read this.**

 **I don't own anything ;(**

* * *

Alec put the last waffle on the plate and searched the kitchen for the maple syrup; he looked at the clock and sighed - 6:45. _They could find the syrup themselves_. Alec left the kitchen and ran up the stairs and to his room. He walked into his bathroom and saw Church sitting on the toilet lid grooming himself. Alec pulled out his phone and put it on the sink counter. He opened and closed drawers looking for a special box. He smiled when he finally found the red and gold painted wooden coffin and put it on the counter, next to his phone.

He picked up the device and removed the black and blue covering that read 'I don't hate you; I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence." He placed the phone down still holding the case in his hand. Alec gingerly opened the box and stared at the contents and smiled a creepy smile. He reached into the box and plucked out one of the many razor blades stored inside.

He placed the blade flat in his phone case and placed his phone back inside. He turned to church. "You won't tell anyone right?" The cat seemed to nod and went back to grooming himself. Alec put his phone on the cold sink and turned to look at his wall mirror. The length of his hair had always been a problem for him. It was always a mess, and whenever he was reading, sleeping, or on the rare occasion, exercising, it would get in the way. Alec had considered cutting his hair multiple times but at the end of the day, he just couldn't do it. His long hair reminded him of his childhood before his life turned to shit, before his parents had become the narrow minded, workaholics they are today.

Alec smiled thinking back on the times when he didn't hate his parents. The times when he sometimes thought his eyes were beautiful. The times when laughter and happiness filled their London mansion, but now these hallways were filled with fear and hushed voices. Filled with anger and resentment. Filled with sorrow, and flooded with tears. Of course their parents would never understand how suffocating the empty and quiet hallways felt, because they were never home. They claimed they loved each and each of their children. Ashamed to say, Alec once believed them.

Being forced to grow up faster so his siblings, even Izzy, didn't have to was one of the things he hated the most. He loved his siblings, even though they drove him insane most of the time, but he always wished he was able to enjoy school life the way other kids did. Alec never had any 'close friends'. There were people he talked to because he had to and people he was forced to fight for the honor of his siblings. He sometimes wished his burdens were taken off his shoulder, and shoved onto theirs. Whenever his mind started going in that direction though, he cut his wrists to get over his selfish dreams.

Alec never stood out, always choosing to wear black to cover his scars. Black. It was probably the color of his heart, and to be honest it was probably the color of his soul. He remembered when he first got into the fashion industry. He was laughed at and teased by the adults. After all, where did a 12 year old belong in their cut throat industry, especially one who couldn't tell the difference from regular old blue and cerulean. Alec couldn't stand their teasing. It made him feel so small and vulnerable. He hated it, just like he hated many other things.

He practiced drawing and color schemes as well as the latest trends from the past 100 years, all while juggling school, homework, cooking for his brothers and sister, and helping them with their homework. He used to cry himself to sleep every night wondering what he had done in his past life that had granted him the hell he lived in now. That's when the cutting began. At first they were just small marks he made using scissors, but he slowly became more desperate for the comfort he felt only when his blood was dripping down the sink.

But where were his parents? Across the globe more than likely cheating on each other with dimwitted blond Americans. It was their fault he had to resort to getting a job at such an early age. It was their fault he felt like cutting. It was their fault he felt like taking a bullet to the head. And it was their fault he kept on living. Alec never wanted to become a mega famous fashion designer. He just wanted to keep his brothers and sister well fed and cared for.

His parents, although incredibly rich, never sent enough money for the 4 of them. Alec remembered on the first of every month he would wait by the mailbox awaiting the mail carrier's arrival.

Whenever he received their monthly allowances, he would set it on the table and pray it was enough for them to get by for that month. Most of the time, it wasn't, and he was stuck cutting ends so that they would somehow meet. He always found it amazing how their fridge was always so empty. Whenever he somehow had the money to buy some snacks, they were already gone before he could even taste them. Because of their small allowance, Alec sometimes went hungry for multiple days on end so that his siblings could eat and live comfortably without suspecting anything was wrong.

He lost an incredible amount of weight and at one point nearly died of starvation. It killed him every time his siblings would waste food, always thinking about how much it would cost him. He knew if he continued like this, he'd die. So if their parents weren't going to support them, then he'd do it himself.

The fashion industry had the highest salary he could find so he decided to take a chance. Alec had always had pale skin, but with all the schoolwork, studying, mastering the arts of a fashion designer, dealing with loud siblings, and lack of eating he turned into a sick shade of green, of course no one noticed this. The cuts on his arm ran deeper into his flesh. He felt himself standing over the edge of a cliff. He had the options to take a step back and avoid falling, or… Take a step forward and end the misery. He took the step forward when he was 13.

* * *

He was sitting on his windowsill sketching a design idea when a sudden feeling of dread washed over him. He felt heavy and warm so he opened the window behind him to let in some cool air. Even today he doesn't understand what happened but he dropped his sketchbook and looked out the window.

The height made him feel nauseous which was new considering he always stuck his head out the window to catch a breeze every once in a while, but what he saw when he looked down made his heart pound violently in his chest. A man in all black who he didn't recognize was staring at him with his arms wide open, as if inviting him to come into his embrace.

A cold sweat started down the boy's back as the figure started to speak to him. "Come here Alexander. Come hug your father." He remembered gripping the windowsill so hard his knuckles had turned white, his body wanted to jump in the embrace headfirst, but his heart refused to believe that thing was his father.

He knew that whatever was down there was just his imagination, that if he went out the window he could die, but when another figure, a woman walked up next to the man and stretched her arms out to him as well and called out to him "Come here sweetie, mommy and daddy will catch you."

His resolve had broken and the next thing he knew, he was falling forward arms reaching out for the figures. As he neared them they simply smiled and in unison told him the words he dreaded most "Well I'm off to work, I'll see you later, Alexander. Say goodbye to your siblings for me," and then disappeared. Not even a second later pain engulfed his body and he went unconscious.

He awoke feeling quite disoriented and nauseous. A sweaty grip held his loose, cold fingers. His eyes followed the arm to the face of the owner of the hand. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, came blood. He felt like someone had lit his throat on fire and his body responded by trying to put it out with his own crimson fluids. The hand quickly pulled away and ran out to presumably call a doctor. He was suddenly surrounded by many familiar faces. He wanted to talk to them. To assure them he was alright and could handle it, but all that came out was blood. Then came darkness.

He felt cold. He wanted to move but he couldn't. He wanted to open his eyes and see Jace, Max, even Izzy. But he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't do anything. He still felt cold. Cold and empty. He felt himself drifting away. He was suddenly with an overwhelming sense of loneliness. He was puzzled at the feeling.

He had never felt lonely.

Even when his siblings had ditched him to hang out with their friends. Even when he was left all alone in their haunted mansion. Even when everyone in his class had chosen a partner, and left him alone to work on projects, because of course, no one wanted to hang out with the weird kid who sits in the back of the class and never talks! The kid who just sits there, waiting for someone to make an effort to be his friend. Waiting for someone to acknowledge him, know that he, contrary to many popular beliefs, did in fact exist. Waiting for someone to come hang out with on weekends. WAITING FOR SOMEONE WHO- He blacked out completely.

His eyes shot open and he tried to remember where he was. He heard a very loud beeping besides his head and his heart started to race, one of the machines seemingly mimicked his heart rate. He looked around taking in the white room with blue plastic chairs, chairs currently occupied by the same two people he saw before his memories draw a blank. "Mom? Dad?" He manages to whisper with having a bloody coughing fit. The two figures look up and the same feeling of dread he felt earlier, rush back into him.

The heart monitor is going wild but that's not what he's focused on. The figures were faceless. Their features only consisting of hair and a weird smile. His 'mom' stood up to walk over to him. The monitor, barely keeping up with Alec's heart rate started to malfunction.

The motherly figure started to warp and glitch as she continued to walk over to the boy's limp boy. When the figure stood a foot away it bent down and whispered in his ear, 'You're a disgrace'. both of them disappearing as doctors and nurses rushed into the room to tend to their patient.

He didn't know what happened but the next thing he knew, he was back in that cold and empty space.

* * *

Alec picked up his phone and pressed his thumb to the home screen to check his fingerprint. His phone unlocked almost immediately and he swiped the screen until he found what the app he was looking for.

He tapped the twitter icon and waited for it to load up. He went to his last posted picture and against his better judgement; he decided to read the comment section. The picture itself wasn't that bad. Alec and a scrawny looking, brown haired boy. The camera angle and the lighting weren't the best, but overall it wasn't that bad, but Alec still expected to see thousands of hate comments.

Scrolling through, he was mildly surprised at the amount of positive comments. Even though he was apparently 'famous' on social media with around 2 million followers, he expected almost everyone to hate him. After all, how can you expect people to like you, when you don't even like yourself. One of the comments read 'CUTE!'. Another read 'Notice me!' Alec smiled and tweeted back at the commenter 'I noticed you!' As he continued to scroll down, his smile began to falter. 'Kill yourself you emo turd.' His eyes widened as he read the next one. 'Kys you fucking faggot.'

 _Calm down Alec, this is the internet. Everyone is either a slut or a faggot, sometimes both._

He pressed the camera button. Alec decided on taking a picture in the mirror, since that's what everyone else is doing.

Alec made a peace sign at the mirror and smiled so wide, it hurt his bruised cheek. The camera went off and he looked down at the photo. He raised a brow… _My hair looks like an actual nest_.

Alec sighed and pressed the text bar. He typed in 'Wondering what kind of idiots I'll run into in America.' Alec frowned. He had nothing against American's, but he still felt certain hatred towards them. Maybe it was because he walked in on his dad cheating on his mother on 2 separate occasions with one. He held down on the back button and decided on, 'First day of school, so excited! Not.'

Alec checked the time and shoved his phone into his pocket. 7:17. He grabbed his car keys off of his black desk. He walked out of his room and locked the door behind him. As he turned the corner he heard his little brother scream and sprinted towards the kitchen. Alec nearly slipped as he made a sharp turn into through the entry way. While panting, he called out to people sitting in the kitchen. Max turned to Alec with wide eyes and ran into his arms. Alec Wrapped his hands around his 12 year old brother staggering back at the sudden contact. "What did you guys do to him?"

Jace rolled his eyes and slipped into a seat. "Max tried to steal one of my waffles, and I had to teach him a lesson."

Alec furrows his brows and Izzy snorted. "That's not what happened. Jace wanted one of Max's waffles and when Max said no he threw a fit. Then when Max had finished his waffles," Izzy sipped some of her orange juice. "I decided to give him my other one because I hate blueberry waffles." She glared at Alec. "Then Jace got upset and tried to take it from Max." A tug on Alec's turtle neck made him look down into his brother's pale blue eyes.

"Yeah! And then I licked it so then he wouldn't take it. I thought he would just back off but then he tried to pour water over my head!"

Alec sighed loudly and threw his head back. He released Max from his grasp and went into the fridge. He pulled out what was supposed to be _his_ waffles and put one on Jace's plate and the other on Max's. "There, problem solved."

Izzy raised a brow. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

Alec offered a weak smile. "I already ate." Lying to Iz was an easy task, lying to Jace or Max on the other hand…

Izzy narrowed her eyes. "So you just happened to make two extra waffles?"

Alec felt a lump in his throat. "I was going to save them for later. I had eaten the smaller, imperfect waffles, there was a lot of them so it's fine" He cringed at the word imperfect, but Izzy didn't seem to notice and simply shrugged her shoulder. He let out a breath of relief. "Ok guys hurry up or we're going to be late. They all nodded and put the dishes in the sink. Alec opened the front door and waited for everyone to exit before following them and locking the door behind him. He jogged over to his 2015 black Lamborghini Aventador luxury car.

He pressed the unlock button and they all grabbed a handle. The doors lifted up and they climbed in. "Seatbelts everyone." Once everyone was ready, Alec pulled out of their huge driveway and set off in the direction of the local middle school.

"I can't wait to meet the people here. London boys were starting to get a bit old." Izzy smirked.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I for one am just happy to get out of that god forbidden mansion." Jace grinned. "I also want to try out this 'American Football.'"

Izzy wrinkled her nose. "Why is it called football when you are meant to mostly use your hands?" Jace Shrugged.

"Hey Alec, what are you going to do?"

Alec raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Izzy sighed deeply. "Alec, you're in a new school! You have to make some friends. Clubs are the best way to do it. You can't tell me you plan to be a bore this year, too."

Alec rolled his eyes and eased the car to a stop. He looked over to the passenger seat. "Alright Max, this is your stop." The boy nodded and grabbed his bag. He leaned up to kiss Alec on the cheek and said farewell as he made his way to hell. AKA - middle school.

Alec watched as his brother disappeared into the building. He steered onto the freeway occasionally glancing up at his rear view mirror. "Guys please do me a favor." He pleaded.

Izzy raised a brow. "You want us to let you sit with us, right? Don't worry, we Lightwoods stick together." Jace snorted and Izzy elbowed him the ribs eliciting an 'Ow!' from the blond boy.

"Yeah yeah, but seriously guys, please try not to get into any trouble. We had enough problems at St. Doodle's academy." He sighed. "This is a new school…I don't want to be known as the brother of the two students who took out the whole 'soccer' team for disagreeing with your outfit choices." Jace chuckled in the backseat.

"You just don't get it Alec, unlike you we care how we present ourselves to others. That takes hard work and dedication." Izzy retorted.

Alec rolled his eyes and put the car in park. They all stepped outside grabbing their backpacks. Alec locked the doors and they made their way over to the school's entrance and to the main office.

Jace let out a low whistle of appreciation as he looked around. The Office was huge. There were several desks, each occupied by a bored looking worker. The room gave off a cozy feeling, as there was even a fireplace near the back of the room.

Alec walked up to one of the secretaries that seemed to be a little 'distracted' with something , or someone, on her phone. He cleared his throat and the woman looked up at him angrily. He raised a brow as if challenging her to comment on how 'busy' she was.

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a glossed 'o'. She began patting her hair down and extended her arm out to Alec. "Hi, I'm Ms. Lewis. My son absolutely adores you! I think you'll catch him roaming the halls, his name's Simon."

Alec cautiously reached out to shake her hand. "I'm glad to hear that. My siblings and I just transferred and-" He began, but she had already gotten up and rushed over to another one of the occupied desks and rummaged through the papers. She seemed to have found what she was looking for and rushed back over to Alec.

Jace and Isabelle who have been oddly quiet the entire time, came over to get their papers. Ms. Lewis handed each of them their respected papers along with their schedules. She continued to ogle Alec as he looked over his schedule. Jace, fed up with all the attention Alec was getting, spoke up.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Not bothering to hide his annoyance. The woman's eyes lit up and she reached over her desk to grab her phone. "Oh goodie, Simon will be so jealous!" She snapped at least 20 pictures of Alec before she was satisfied. As they exited, Alec let out a huge sigh of relief.

Izzy smirked. "I thought you liked meeting you 'fans'."

Alec shook his slowly. "I'm not used to the older ones, it makes me feel really uncomfortable," he sighed.

"I could barely understand what she was saying, she spoke at like 100 miles per hour." Jace chuckled, "When your lunch period? Me and Izzy have lunch 7th."

Alec looked back down at his already crumpled paper. He smiled. "Yeah, I have it 7th, too."

Jace smirked. "You're welcome to join our cool kids table."

"Yeah, we Lightwoods stick together." Izzy added in. Alec just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Izzy and Jace had found their first class relatively quick, leaving Alec all on his own. He frowned. There was no one in the halls since class had already started without him. He wandered the halls, not paying much attention to where he was going, more focused on the artwork posted around the school.

He was quite impressed; most of them belonged to a girl named 'Clarissa Fray'. He bumped into something and stumbled back a little. His breath caught in his throat as he saw what he had bumped into.

Alec felt his face heat up as he saw the beautiful boy in front of him. His strategically placed cheekbones, his perfectly shaped, enchanting gold and green, cat like almond eyes. The guy was tall, almost the same height he was, which was actually quite rare. He was really thin but he was a healthy type of thin, unlike those models he was used to working with.

Alec's eyes widened at the boy's choice of clothes. His style was very flamboyant and to Alec, that just screamed gay. The clothes fit him tightly, doing amazing things the boy's long legs and fine rear. His silent moment of appreciation was cut short when the boy's hand flew to his mouth. Alec remembered he had just bumped into him and started mumbling an apology that the other didn't seem to hear, or just didn't care enough to hear.

The flamboyant teen looked up into Alec's eyes after picked up his binder. "Hey, it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Alec frowned. "Well neither was I. I'm still sorry though." The boy turned to walk away. Alec quickly latched onto his wrist. The surprise on the boy's face made him immediately regret his actions. He can't help but flinch when the boy reaches for his wrist with a look of disbelief.

"Did you need something?"

Alec looked at his shoes. "I c-can't seem to find Mr. Morgenstern's class. I was hoping that maybe, you could tell me where it was?" Damn my stutter. To Alec's surprise, 'Magnus' was already on his way over there. On the way there, Alec opened up to Magnus a little about his siblings and his disdain for his parents' decision on moving.

When they stopped in front of 'Mr. Morgenstern's' door, it was safe to say Alec was surprised when Magnus asked him for his phone.

Looking back down at his phone after Magnus had entered the room he raised a brow. He had one new contact under 'M' that read 'Maggie the Magnificent'. He shook his head and stuffed his phone into his pocket, walking into the room after Magnus. He walked straight passed Magnus as the other turned around.

He smirked remembering what the sparkly teen had told him earlier about this teacher's response to lateness. He took on the most innocent tone he could muster and apologized, even throwing in a good word for Magnus. Alec got a little worried when Mr. Morgenstern simply stared at him, but relief washed over him as the older man nodded and told him to introduce himself.

Alec turned towards the class and let his eyes wander around. "My name is Alec Lightwood. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Mr. Morgenstern furrowed his brows. "Is that your full name? I don't know how they do it where you're from, but here we want your name, not some silly nickname."

Alec had a feeling he would be skipping this class multiple times throughout the year. He sighed and spoke up once again. "My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He shot everyone a menacing glare hoping they would understand he didn't want to be referred to by that name.

He was seated next to a bubbly redhead. As he walked over, he noticed all the looks the other students were giving him. Some of them, mostly girls, looked at him with dreamy eyes. Some looked at him like he was just another unfortunate soul place into the class. And others, looked at him like he was fresh meat. Alec especially noticed the platinum blonde boy with dark eyes in the upper back corner, glaring at him. He swallowed a lump in his throat and sat in his assigned seat. This was going to be a long year.

The redhead tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at her, slightly annoyed. She grinned mischievously. "Hi, my name's Clary." Alec nodded and went to turn back to the front of the class. Clary grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer to him so that her mouth was inches away from his ear and whispered. "I know who you are."

Alec blushed profusely and stared at her wide eyed. She smiled again and explained herself. "You follow me on twitter. I go by CrayonFreckles?"

Alec's eyes immediately lit up in recognition. "Oh my gosh, are you for real?! I've been following you for ages!" Alec had a hard time trying keeping his voice down as his brain started to slowly explode.

"I know, you are one of the loyal ones." Clary giggled at her own words.

"Clarissa Fray and Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Is there something more interesting going on back there that you can't be bothered to pay attention in my class?" Clary looked slightly pissed at the use of her full name but shook her head. Alec looked Mr. Morgenstern right in the eyes, sending him a piercing glare.

The man arched one furry eyebrow at the teenager. "Well, Alexander?"

Alec gritted his teeth and fought the urge to throw something at him. He somehow managed to calm himself and answered through his teeth a very curt "No." This was going to be a very long year, but at least he had someone to pass the time with. Hopefully.


	4. Sayang

**Warning!: This story includes topics of abuse, self harm, and maybe some lemons. If you are uncomfortable with these topics, please don't read this.**

 **I don't own anything ;(**

* * *

 **Alec POV:**

Luckily for Alec, the other teachers didn't care as much on what he decided on calling himself. He had a few more classes with the handsome, glittery teen whose name he was having a hard time remembering, and the cheery redhead who he was slowly warming up to. By lunch, Alec just wanted climb into his car and drive back home. When he couldn't find his siblings in the large cafeteria, Clary invited him to sit at her table for the day, which he gladly accepted. Alec was starving since he hadn't eaten breakfast, but he needed to save his money for pizza after school, so he settled on just buying a half and half lemon tea Snapple from the snack line. He plopped down next to Clary who was currently involved in a heated conversation with a brown haired nerdy looking boy.

Alec stared at them, trying to decipher what on earth they were talking about. Having no such luck, he pulled out his phone. He pressed his thumb to the little round button and the screen opened up to what he had last been on. He swiped left a couple of times before opening on Twitter and scrolling through his newest tweets. It was a mixture of YouTube drama, basketball, design sketches, and magazine covers. He took another sip of his cold beverage and looked up. The boy Clary was talking to earlier was staring straight at him with wide eyes, doing a really good impersonation of a fish. Alec raised a brow at him "What? Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

The teen smiled sheepishly and opened his mouth. "You're BlackedOutAli, right? I'm a really big fan of yours. Umm, my names Simon."

Alec offered a small smile. "Hey, is there any chance that your last name is Lewis?"

Simon arched a brow at him. "Yeah, how'd you know?" He replied cautiously.

Alec smiled warmly. "You have a lovely mother."

Simon blushed. "She didn't say anything embarrassing right? She has a tendency to go overboard."

Alec let out a short laugh. "Mmm, she was going on about you." Alec couldn't help the surge of jealousy that racked his body.

Clary laughed. Her face froze for a second before she whipped out her phone. "Hey, let's take a group selfie! I want to leech off your fame." Alec laughed and nodded in agreement and Simon looked about ready to pass out.

As Clary got her phone camera ready and Simon rambled on about how excited he was and told them both to follow him on social media, Alec got lost in thought. He wondered if he could consider them friends, or if this was just a temporary thing. He wondered why it was so much easier to talk to people he didn't know, rather than the people he did. Hanging around these people, Alec felt as if it didn't matter if he was gay or suicidal, these guys wouldn't judge him, or go around telling the whole world. That of course didn't mean he would actually do such a thing.

"Ok, ready?" Clary scooted over closer to Alec and Simon got up and crouched behind them. Clary stuck her tongue out and made a peace sign with her freehand. Simon stood awkwardly behind them and mimicked Clary's action. Alec decided to do the same but changed it up by winking at the camera.

* * *

 **Magnus POV:**

If looks could kill, Clary-and that rat faced nerd- would have dropped dead minutes ago. Camille and Ragnor had tried to get Magnus to join in on their conversation, but gave up when he sent them both murderous glares. Magnus simply couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here he was, looking absolutely fabulous, and the most delicious piece of meat that he's ever laid his eyes on, decides to sit with the plainest people in the school. How in the blue hell does that happen? Magnus couldn't stop the pout that took over his face as he watched the three of them take a group photo.

"-Lightwood is sooo annoying!"

Magnus whipped his head towards the voice. "What did you just say?" He squeaked out.

Camille didn't seem to notice and continued her rant. "Yeah, haven't you seen the new kids? There's this boy called Jace, he's super hot, and his sister Isabelle. She is soo annoying! Get this, Jordan was on his phone, doing whatever, and she just walks up to him grabs his phone out of his hand, puts her number in, gives it back, and then winks at him! Winks! You can't just do that to someone's boyfriend! She picked the wrong guy though, Maia is known for eliminating any girl, or guy, that even tries to steal hair off the top of Jordan's head. Let's see how 'pretty' and 'perfect' she looks afterwards." She finished with a smirk.

Ragnor poked at his cold meatloaf with a fork and looked up. "I don't think that's right. I saw Jordan and Maia hanging out with Isabelle during class, they're totally friends."

Camille crossed her arms. "We'll just have to fix that."

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Hey, isn't there a 3rd Lightwood?"

Magnus grinned. "He's actually the first Lightwood. His name is Alexander."

Camille arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Is that so? And wherever did you see this, Alexander?" She spit his name out like it was poison and Magnus frowned.

"He's in a couple of my classes. Why? Do you have a problem with this Lightwood, too?" Camille pouted.

"I was just asking. Anyways, you guys I just heard back from that magazine company I've been trying to get into."

Ragnor sighed. "And what did they say?"

Camille flipped her hair. "Of course they accepted me. They said I was everything they were looking for in a model. Tomorrow is my first day so I might not be here. I have to pick out my outfit, since you know I have to look my best when I meet my new boss." She proudly stated.

Magnus tilted his head. "Didn't you try out for 'Night'? The Magazine owner never shows his face, remember? I doubt he'll reveal himself just for a new model."

Camille stared him hard in the face. "No, but he'll show himself for a Belcourt." Camille has always used her parents name to get what she desired in life. Magnus wondered if she had used her name to get the job. She was beautiful, no doubt there, but she couldn't pose to save her life.

A sudden scream pulled him out his thoughts. He looked up to see an amused Alexander walking over to a gorgeous, dark haired girl. His eyes shifted to the brown hair boy in front of her who seemed just about ready to have a panic attack. _"Well Sheldon, this is what you get for stealing my Alexander!"_ He thought with a smirk.

"Watch where you're going! I can't believe you just spilled milk on me!"

Alec put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Iz, it's not that big of a deal." He turned towards the other boy. "Sorry about that, Simon. Don't worry about it, she's just being a queen." Relief washed over the other boy's facial features.

 _'So that's Isabelle, huh?'_ Magnus looked her up and down. She had on a white sweater dress under a black cardigan, sheer brown tights and red over the knee boots. The girl had style he had to admit. Magnus snickered at the huge brown stain on the front of her white dress.

"No it's not ok! I'm not walking around with a chocolate milk stain!"

Alec pinched his nose. "Isabelle, lower your voice. It was an accident. An accident that _you_ caused. _You_ were the one that bumped into _him_. If anything _you_ should be the one apologizing."

Magnus' eyes widen at how angry the blue eyed boy was. How could you be so defensive over a person you just meet?

Isabelle stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Fine, then switch clothes with me."

Camille whispered with a grin, "Do you think he'll actually do it?"

Alec took a deep breath. "Fine, whatever." Isabelle smiled wickedly and latched onto Alec's hand.

Simon grabbed onto his other hand. "Dude, you don't have to do this."

Alec shook his head. "I'm used to this." Isabelle dragged Alec out of the cafeteria leaving behind a dumbfounded Simon and confused spectators.

Camille started laughing maniacally. "I can't wait to see how he looks in his ugly duckling, sister's clothes."

Magnus rolled his eyes knowing that Camille was just being a jealous turd and looked over at Ragnor to see his green haired friend had fallen asleep with his head in his hand. Camille pushed Ragnor's arm causing his head to smack right into his mashed potatoes. He looked up, glaring at her with a little bit of gravy dripping down his nose.

The rest of lunch was pretty boring, what with Camille constantly bragging about her new modelling career and her parent's money. Magnus, occasionally nodding to prove he was listening. Ragnor had gone back to sleep, after moving away from his lunch. All the while, Magnus' eyes were trained on the door, waiting for his favorite tweeter to return.

* * *

 **(A/N- I decided to change up how Alec's POV was formatted )**

 **Alec POV:**

Isabelle dragged me all the way back to my car. I pulled my keys out of my back pocket and unlocked it. Isabelle climbed in the back seat and I took the driver seat. I pulled my turtleneck over my head and threw it towards the back. I sat shirtless tapping on the steering wheel, waiting for her to throw her clothes in the front. Wearing your sister's clothes would not be ideal of many teenage boys. They're not mine either, but I'd rather not risk having a potential friend avoid me because they're too afraid of my demonoid sister. Plus, it's not like this is anything new. Back in London, Isabelle used to want to trade clothes with me out of nowhere for no reason, so I'm used to it by now.

A slightly warm dress is thrown into the passenger seat along with a dark colored cardigan. I frowned at the stain. I flipped the garment over and pulled it over my head, so I was now wearing a backwards dress. Being 6'3 helped though, it looked more like a long sweater on me. I squirmed at the feeling of wet cloth on my back. Isabelle stepped out of the car while I pulled on the cardigan. I stepped out and looked her over.

The turtleneck reached her lower thigh, leaving only about an inch of skin visible before her boots engulfed the rest of her long legs. She stared right back at me. "Well, it's not that big of an improvement, but it is probably the most color you've worn in years."

I rolled my eyes. "For your information, White isn't a color, neither is black."

She shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms. "So technically, you never wear any colors." She waved me away as if she was swatting a fly. "Whatever, I'm going back." She looked me over again. "It looks good on you by the way."

I sighed and locked my car. I started to slowly make my way over to the school. Slowly. Until I remember I forgot my IPhone on the table in the cafeteria. Then, I start sprinting towards the school entrance. I ran at full speed towards the cafeteria, knocking over a few students along the way. I let out a breath of relief when I see Clary and Simon still sitting at the table. I notice a few heads turning to get a better look at me, some laughed while others whistled. I felt the heat rising to my face. When I make it over to Clary's table, I search around for my phone. Simon looked at me with an amused expression. "Looking for something? You look good by the way. A little too good."

I glared at him. "Yeah, my phone. You wouldn't happen to know where I could, perhaps find it, now would you?" Clary rolled her eyes and snatched the phone away from Simon under the table. When she handed it to me, I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks when our fingers momentarily touched.

"Hey Alec!" I groaned and turned in my seat. Golden eyes caught my own. "Alec, I thought that it was 'Lightwoods stick together'." He glanced at Clary and Simon, then back at me. "So why aren't we together!" I flinched involuntarily.

"W-well, I couldn't find you guys so," I gestured to Clary and Simon. "They invited me to sit with them." I crossed my arms. "And why does it matter whether or not I sit with you guys anyway? It's not like you'd actually notice me anyway." My words held nothing but curiosity but he still seemed to be hurt by them.

"Alec, you're my brother. Of course I want to sit with you." Jace looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll sit with you tomorrow, if these guys can sit there, too." I looked at Simon and Clary. "Only if you guys want to that is." They looked at each other for a while before turning around and nodding. Jace rolled his eyes and mumbled a yes before running back over to wherever he came from.

The bell rang out through the cafeteria and I started to pick up my stuff. I felt Clary's eyes on me the entire time, not going to lie, it was a bit uncomfortable. I looked at my schedule. I cursed under my breath when I saw that it read gym. I waved a quick goodbye to both of them and left the cafeteria.

* * *

I've been walking in circles for a while but there hasn't even been a sign of a gymnasium anywhere. "Hey there, blue eyes." I jumped at the voice. I refused to turn and see who startled me because, knowing me, my face was probably redder than a tomato. I start to walk away, hoping whoever it was wouldn't follow me. Whoever this is steps in front of me and I'm forced to look up at him. I break into a smile. "Oh! You're the kid that helped me out earlier!" He raised a perfect brow at me.

"Anak? Kita seumuran. **(Kid? We are the same age.)** I had hoped that I had left a good enough impression that you'd at least, remember my name."

My eyes widened at his words. His last name popped into my head. "Bane!" I might have said that a bit too confidently, but I must have gotten it right because he smiled a little.

"What's my first name?" I rolled my eyes and looked him in his eyes. Cat eyes. I wondered if they're contacts or if he's actually part cat. "Maggie." The obvious pet name slips out before I can stop it and I blush. He shakes his head with a stupid smirk plastered on his face and turns around.

"You're going to gym class right? I've seen you walk up and down these halls, at least 3 times." He starts to walk away. I stare at his broad back. He looks back at me and rolled his eyes. "Aren't you coming?" I smiled brightly.

"Of course, Maggie." I said while wiggling my brows.

He let out a short laugh. "So, your sister?" He gestured my clothes with an amused smirk.

I sigh. "It doesn't look to bad though, right?" I felt a blush settle on my cheeks as he looked me up and down.

"Not bad, Alexander."

I frowned at him. "It's Alec."

He pouted. "But, I like Alexander."

I stood my ground stared him in the eyes "It's Alec." I repeated.

Maggie sighed dejectedly and then all of a sudden his face lit up. "I know, how about Alec-ander."

I stopped walking and stared at him. He stopped walking as well and stared back at me with a sheepish grin. I started to giggle, which was new coming from me, before flat out laughing at him. After a while he joined me, and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"Since I call you Maggie, you can call me Allie, M'kay?" His eyes widened and he broke into goofy grin, which was super cute.

He shrugged his shoulder. "Ok then, Allie." He said while wiggling his perfect eyebrows. We both laughed and before I knew it, we were standing in front of the boy's locker room. He opened door and stepped out of the way to let me enter before he did.

I turned to face Maggie. "Wait, where is the gym? I'm not participating in class today since, I don't have gym clothes." He nodded his head and pointed to large, red double door on the opposite end of the room.

I waved him goodbye and walked through the doors. The gym was huge! The girls were on one side and the boys were on the other. The girls were playing soccer, quite competitively, and the boys were playing an intense match of basketball. I spotted a teacher watching the game from the sideline and walked over to him. After introducing myself and making sure the teacher knew what name to call me by, I walked over to the bleachers. They were closed so I had to climb to the top, which wasn't the least bit fun. I threw my legs over the side and collapsed in between the last two steps.

I looked up and my eyes immediately found Maggie. I snorted when I realized that his gym clothes were decked out in glitter. My eyes followed him throughout the whole period. I noticed the way his gelled up hair barely moved while he was running and wondered what he used. It could be really useful for my models. A whistle blew and I saw Magnus do a small fist bump and I chuckled. I stood up and jumped straight down onto the rubbery ground. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out as I walked into the locker room. I had 4 messages from my secretary/ best friend, Helen. I opened them up and sighed as I read the messages.

 **'Hey Alec, our newest model wants to arrange a meeting with you.'**

 **'I know you don't show your face to any of the workers here, except me, but'**

 **'She's a Belcourt. :O'**

 **'Just wanted to give you a heads up, bye!'**

I quickly typed in my response. _'Hey, Helen. Please tell Miss Belcourt that I do not show myself to any models, no exceptions.'_

I quickly stuffed my phone and looked around. "Apa yang Anda cari, Sayang?" **(What are you looking for darling)** said a smooth voice.

I shrugged my shoulders "I dunno." A beat of silence went by before I jumped back and turned to face Maggie. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"You understand Indonesian?"

"Did you just call me 'darling'?" we both sputtered in unison. I looked at him wide eyed, a not so subtle blush growing on my face. "If you didn't think I'd understand it, then why'd you say it?" I questioned him warily.

Maggie shrugged. "I was hoping to woo you using a foreign tongue."

I blushed. He sighed in defeat. "Hey Maggie?"

He looked at me curiously. "You're still calling me that?"

I looked away. "Well, I quite like Maggie, it's cute. Unlike the person." I looked back to see his shocked expression.

He broke out into a fit of laughter, causing everyone in the locker room to look at us. He stared at me teary eyed. "Magnus, my name is Magnus. If you forget it again, I'll call you Alexander until the day you die."

I grinned trying to ignore the bubbly feelings he was giving me. "Alright, Magnus. Be a dear and escort me to technology?"

His eyes widened and he smiled softly. "I love your dimples."

I made a face at him and stalked out of the locker room. "Be ready in 30 seconds, Bane." A goofy smile was planted on my face for the rest of the day. I had a feeling that school was going to much more fun with that strange character hanging around me.

Boy, was I wrong…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Updates are going to be a little slower since now I actually have to write them :/ the first 3 chapters were pre written in my free time and I just now decided to upload them. I have read the reviews, and yes, I will continue writing, I also found the comment about Alec spray painted black with a crown funny, lol. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, but being 13 and having the attention span equal to that of a peanut will probably affect the production rates by a ton :/ Again thanks for reading!**


	5. Dinner

**Warning!: This story includes topics of abuse, self-harm, and maybe some lemons. If you are uncomfortable with these topics, please don't read this.**

 **I don't own anything ;(**

 **Warning! This chapter has the abuse and lemon I was talking about!**

 **I'm serious!**

* * *

The ride home was pure hell. Izzy kept on fighting with Jace in the backseat and Jace kept on trying to stick his head out window. Max was singing at the top of his lungs the lyrics to some Katy Perry song that apparently went well with the manga he is currently engaged in. He's completely tone deaf by the way. At least 3 cars cut me off, 2 of them gave me the finger, I'm pretty the last one was ready to shoot me with a gun he was probably hiding in his glove compartment.

All the while, the grin I've had since 8th period never left my face. We were about halfway home when I, the retard I am, decided to start singing along with Max.

 _'You make me_

 _Feel like I'm living a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away_

 _and don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back'_

It was then I noticed the silence. Max spoke up first. "I thought you hated Katy."

I snorted. Before I got the chance to respond, Jace and Iz were yelling in the backseat. "Alec! Who's the lucky person?"

I blushed. "What makes you think someone made me this happy? I could have gotten a new storefront in Australia." I looked up into the overhead mirror, immediately catching Isabelle's eyes. She smiled wickedly. I looked back at the road and gulped. I knew I was going to have to run if I didn't want to tackled and questioned to death by my siblings.

I pulled into the driveway of our Mansion and stepped out. I waited until everyone exited before locking the car. I turned around and all three of them had already surrounded me. Max was in between them, trying to pull off an intimidating look. Isabelle and Jace stood behind him looking ready to pounce on me if I attempted to run away. I pouted and earned a confused glare from all of them.

I sighed. "I really don't want to have to use it on you guys."

Jace cocked his head to the side. "Use what?"

I grinned. "It."

Jace furrowed his brows. "What's it?"

"What's it to ya!" I shouted, laughing at the old joke before making a dead sprint for the front door, ignoring the burning pain I felt in my shoulders and lower back. I forcefully jabbed the key into the door and twisted it open. I can hear the sound of heels and tried to jump up the stairs only to be pulled back.

Jace had wrapped his arms around both my arms and waist and lifted me up. I kicked my legs out in an attempt to escape his iron hold, only to be smacked on the arm by my darling little brother, Max. Isabelle comes up shortly afterwards with a look of satisfaction. It quickly disappears and Jace drops me only a second later. I turn to Max. His head was down and he was playing with the hem of his red sweatshirt. I furrowed my brows in confusion and looked up.

My stomach drops when I notice our parents standing in front of the doorway, arms crossed. My mother's cold, blue eyes bore into my own. I worked up the courage to ask the question no doubt everyone else was asking to. "Uh…Hey mom; dad. What are you guys doing home?" The edge in my voice clearly audible.

Our mother walks over pats Max on his shoulder. "Go upstairs. We'll be with you in a second."

Once we hear Max's door shut, the atmosphere changes completely. The already awkward mood we have going, only gets heavier. Maryse quickly looks us over. She nods her head. "We're having company today. Just some people from work. I expect you all to be ready. Oh, and do try not to embarrass us, these are new people. People who will not put up with your foolishness." She turns to walk away. "Go and get dressed. Alexander, go make dinner. Let's go Robert." Our Father only nodded his head following our mother into the living room, but not before sending us all a small smile.

Once they were out of earshot, Jace tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear, "He's so whipped." I can't help but crack a smile, but it's not as real as before. I sigh and make my way into the kitchen, only to remember that not only did I not know what to make, but I had yet to go grocery shopping. Jace and Isabelle had long ago retreated to their rooms so I was on my own for this one. I groaned and marched over to the living room, where my parents were currently yelling their heads off.

I know better than to interrupt them when they're like this, so I stood there awkwardly shifting my weight from one foot to another. My father finally notices me and yells at the top of his lungs for me to get out. I flinch back.

Maryse rises out of her seat, furious. "You have no right to tell him to leave!" She turns to me. "What do you want?"

I take a breath. "What would you like for me to prepare for the guests?"

Robert walks over to me and throws several bills at my feet - American money. "I don't care what you make, now go!" I quickly pick up the money and rush to my room. I lean against the door and take a breath. I look around my room. Church is asleep on my bed, but everything else looks untouched. Last time my parents had come home early, they tore up the whole room. I walk into my bathroom and pull out my phone I quickly take the case off and reach for the blade hidden behind it. I take off the cardigan and remove Izzy's dress as well. I press the blade against my pale arm and pull it downwards in a straight line. Blood drops from the wound, but it's not enough. I make another, and another, and another.

I sigh and lean my head against the wall behind me, feeling the blood run down my arm to fingertips. I dispose of the bloody tool and put my arm in the sink. After cleaning the cuts, I make it over to my closet. I strip down and chose a pair of black distressed jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and my favorite holey sweater. I decide to keep the Jordan's though. I stuff the money in my pocket and return to the bathroom to retrieve my phone. I stuff it into my pocket and grab my keys from where they had fallen on the floor.

* * *

I've been walking around the supermarket for what seems like hours. I decided on making steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans for dinner, so now I was just deciding on dessert. As I pushed my cart down the aisles, I noticed a very sparkly someone and decided to call out to him.

"Magnus?"

He turned towards me and smiled. "Oh hey there, Blue Eyes."

I smiled back. As I got closer, I noticed someone next to him. Her emerald eyes only held mine for a second before I looked back at Magnus who was currently staring down the contents in my cart. "It's for dinner with some of my parent's colleagues."

He looks up at me and nods. "We're just buying food for a very mischievous cat."

I pushed the cart back and forth, needing something to do with my hands. "Oh? What's your cat's name?"

He grins. "Chairmen Meow."

I burst out laughing and he crosses his arms and frowns. I cover my face with my hands while shaking my head. "I'm sorry, it's just. That's so like you." My voice comes out slightly muffled. I move my fingers so that I can see him through my right eye. He was harboring a cheeky smirk that made me laugh even harder. The girl next to her seemed to be getting annoyed, at what, I'm not sure. I catch my breath and remove my hands from my face.

"I-If it makes you feel any better, my cat's full name is Carlton Henry Ursula Rex Cyra Hamburger, the third." I wrinkled my nose.

Magnus' eyes are wide open as he slowly puts his hand over his mouth, suppressing a laugh. "O-Oh my. That poor cat."

I snorted. "Never trust 5 year olds to name anything. We call him Church for short" A smooth laughter fills my ears. I smile. "I really like your laugh, Maggie." He makes a face at me and I return the favor. I feel a vibration in my pocket and pull out my phone. A text from Izzy, _'Alec mum and dad are pissed you're not back :X'_

I curse under my breath and look up at Magnus. "I got to go. I'll talk to you later." He nods his head and I rush over to the dessert aisle, grabbing off the shelf different types of baking goods before pushing my cart over to the self-check-out line. I finished bagging my items and rush to my car throwing my items into the trunk. Jumping into the driver's seat and starting the car before I even think to put on my seat belt.

The second I open the door, I'm welcomed by 2 extremely livid parents. "Where were you?" My mother practically screeches.

I flinch. "I was at the supermarket. It's a new area, so I got lost."

She shook her head violently. "I don't care! Hurry up they'll be here in just a couple of hours! And why are you dressed like that?" She turned and knocked over a vase, Robert attempted to calm her down only to be shoved into the wall. His nostrils flare and he goes to grab Maryse, quite violently.

While they're distracted, I quickly escape into the kitchen, locking the door behind me. I let out a breath of relief and get to work.

I had just finished seasoning the mashed potatoes when I felt my pocket vibrate. I wipe my hands on a towel and pull out the device. I open my newest text message from Helen.

 _'Hey Boss ;) I told Miss Belcourt what you told me to, and she didn't take it too well'_ I rolled my eyes and continued reading. _'She replied saying that it was rather 'unwise to go against a Belcourt' and that she demands to see a face.'_

I hastily reply. **'Tell Miss Belcourt that she is not obligated to work under my company's name. If she has a problem, she can leave. Her family name means nothing to me.'** I tap send and put my phone on the counter. I take out all of the dining ware, placing the food on the large platters and setting the cloche on top of them. I take out all the silver ware and plates and stack them on top of each other so that the spoons, forks, and knifes were sandwiched between every plate.

As I waited for the chocolate lava cakes to finish rising, I decide to call up Magnus. I reach to take my phone off the counter. Seconds later, my thumb is hovering over the call button. I already told him I was going to contact him so he should be expecting it right? But what if he's busy? My fingers twitch as I have a battle with myself. I press the green button and pray I don't mess something up. I put the phone to my ear, hoping he wouldn't pick up.

It rang 2 twice before a bored and exasperated Magnus picked up. "Who dares disturb the high warlock of Brooklyn at this ungodly hour."

I gulp. "I-It's me. I mean its Alec." I kicked myself for messing up not even a minute into the call.

"Oh Alec! Wait facetime me."

My eyes widened in panic. My hair's a mess and my clothes are smothered in gravy and chocolate. "N-No. Not right now. I'm kinda busy… yeah"

He sighed over the phone. "I was really hoping to see those blue eyes of yours."

I blushed even though he couldn't see it. I quickly try to change the subject. "A-And what do mean 'ungodly hour'? It's like 7!"

He chuckled. "Alec dear, It's a Monday. I would usually be asleep by 6."

My eyebrows scrunched up. "Are you serious? Why would you do that?" I could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

"What part of it's a Monday, don't you get?"

I laugh and look over at the oven. "Hold on a second, Magnus." I put my phone down and pull the lava cakes out from the oven. I take out another large platter and place the cups filled with molten chocolate on them. I go into one of the cabinets and take out the powdered sugar and sprinkle some on top of each dessert. Satisfied, I cover the large plate with another silver cloche. I wipe my hands on my jeans and pick up the phone. "Magnus?"

"I'm still here." I nod my head even though, once again, he can't see.

"Sorry, I had to take the cakes out of the oven."

"Oh? You can bake?"

"Yeah, at least I think so." I chuckle

"Hey, save me one."

"I'll think about it." As he whines in my ear, I go over to the back of the kitchen and grab the cart. "C'mon Alec, please. Pretty please, with extra glitter on top."

I snort. "Magnus, I don't even know if I made enough for our guests, I can't just give it to you." I put the entire platter on the tray and roll over to the door, unlocking it, and making my way to the dining room.

"You can't do that Alec. You can't just tell me you made cake, and then not give it to me. That's a crime."

I only laugh at him. I arrange everything on the table, adjust the silverware, and fill the glasses on the table with water. I stood back satisfied with my work.

"-So yeah, it's a pain."

"Huh? What's a pain?"

He sighs. "You weren't listening to me at all? My girlfriend! My girlfriend is such a pain!"

I couldn't help my choke on my spit. "W-Wait, you're straight?"

"

No, I'm bisexual."

"O-Oh. Um…so why is she such a pain?" I wondered, blushing as I ran upstairs to my room to get dressed.

"Cause, she keeps texting me about her new job. I mean I'm happy for her and everything, and it's a really cool job, she's lucky she got it. But like, she just keeps on bragging about it. But then she has the nerve to complain about it!"

"Wow. Hey I'm putting you on speaker, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I placed the phone on one of my shelves. I strip down to my boxers and search for some acceptable dress clothes while Magnus continues talking.

"Hey Alec, sit next to us tomorrow, I don't feel like sitting through another 40 minutes of that."

I sigh. "No can do. I gotta sit with Jace and Iz tomorrow. I can sit with you on Wednesday?" I reply while pulling on some tight, greyish black slacks.

"Mmm…Wednesday is fine. Oh yeah, you're sitting with Clary and Simon right? Why?"

I smile. "I follow Clary on twitter, She's really good at drawing. Simon's kind of a tag along." I button up my silky dark blue dress shirt.

"Mm, she is. Apparently, Stewart's some kind of hacking genius." I roll my eyes.

"It's Simon"

"Same difference. Uh hold on, I'll be right back."

I chuckle as I slip into my grey dress shoes. I pick up my phone and take it with me to the bathroom to fix up my hair. I grab a comb from one of the drawer and wet it a little bit. I comb through my thick locks, wincing every time I came into contact with a knot or tangle. I look at my hair in the mirror. It looks much softer once it's been properly groomed.

I wet my hands a little and run my fingers through my hair. I touch up my concealer and put on some cherry chap stick. I pop my lips and take my phone over to my bed. I fall onto the soft comforter, careful not to get any of my makeup on my sheets. I curl up into a ball with the phone a couple of inches away from my face, waiting for Maggie to return. A couple minutes later a very aggravated voice makes itself known.

"ALEXANDER! GET DOWN HERE YOU DAMN CHILD!" I jump out of my bed, quickly hanging up the phone and running out of my room. I nearly trip going down the stairs. When I get there, Izzy and Jace are already dressed and sitting in the living room looking at me with dead expressions. I am pulled forcefully by my collar a dragged to the living room by my father. He pushes me roughly onto the couch and my mother throws a book at my face.

"You all better be on your best behavior. One step out of line and it's your heads!" Robert whisper yells.

"They'll be here any second." Maryse saunters out of the room, Robert trailing behind.

I sigh and open the book. I scrunch my nose when I realize it was a pregnancy book. I debate switching the book out for a more enjoyable one, but I'd rather not risk my 'head'. I stare at the inked page, rereading the same paragraph over and over again. We all turn our heads as we hear a knock at the door.

I stand up and walk over to the door. I take a breath before turning the handle and pulling the door back. I smile a big ol' fake smile and greet them. "Hi! Welcome. Do come in." I notice my accent thickened and smirk to myself. I lead them to the dining room and once they are all seated, I go get my parents, who were no doubt hiding in the guestroom, listening to every word I exchanged with the two probably very successful businessmen.

Before I am even in arm's reach with the door, it is thrown open. Of course my parents don't miss the chance to glare at me and remind me where I stand. The second they enter the living room they become completely different people, the people I wish they were.

"Davis! John! I'm so happy you both could make it!" Both men standup to embrace Maryse and offer awkward handshakes to Robert. Maryse sauntered into the living room, purposely swaying her hips. I can't hide my look of disgust as I notice the two men, who were probably old enough to be my grandfathers, lick their lips and follow her sagging lumps.

Once she was gone, everyone sat down. I looked at my father wondering where he wanted me to sit. He seems to catch my drift and jerks his chin towards the chair to his right. I sit down and look down at my hands.

"Jace and Isabelle say hello," My mother says while sitting in the seat opposite of my father. I don't miss the looks they give Isabelle. Isabelle sits next to our mother and Jace sits next to me. Once everyone has been properly seated, I stand up and uncover the food. I hear the gasps and blush.

"Oh my, who made this?"

I blush. "That would be me sir." I pass Jace the mashed potatoes, he puts them on his plate and then passes it to Davis. I then pass down the steak, it follows the same cycle, before the green beans start around. I realize I forgot to put food on my plate, so I sit down and wait for it to come back around.

When it comes back, I only take small portions, in case anyone wants seconds. I take a small bite and look around the room. Everyone seems to be enjoying the food. I let out a breath of relief as John starts talking. The silence had started to become quite unbearable.

"This is delicious! Alexander, was it? You've done an amazing."

I blush at the compliment. "Thank you, sir." I shift in my seat as he looks me up and down.

"A handsome young fellow, too. You're almost 18 aren't you?"

I nod my head, "Yes, I will be turning 18 in June."

His eyes narrowed. "A young man like you must have already gotten himself a girlfriend?"

I smile. "No, sir." His eyes widen and he smiled a toothy grin. "I was hoping you'd say that." I tilt my head in confusion and look towards my parents who were sporting twin grins.

"Well, I have a daughter and-"

I shake my head, "Oh no sir, I couldn't."

His eyes narrow. "You could at least meet her, no?"

I hesitate. "I'm sorry sir. I can't."

He chuckled. "Why not? You're not a fag are you?"

I flinch. "N-no, there is this girl back in London-" My mother cuts me off.

"She's in London, Alexander-" I cut her off with a hard look.

"I plan on going back to London once I graduate."

My mother ignores me and continues the conversation as if it didn't involve me. "He'll be more than happy to meet her. When can they meet? Oh, which school does she go to?"

I sigh and pick at my food. There wasn't anyone waiting for me in London, but it was worth a try. Davis tries next at starting a conversation with me.

"So Alexander, your parents tell us that you already run your own business?" He asks while cutting up his steak.

I nod my head. "Yes that's true."

His eyebrows reach his hairline. "Oh? Can you tell me how you started?"

I nod and take a sip of my water. "Well when I was 12, I got introduced to the world of fashion-" he frowned at my words. I can already guess what he's thinking. "-Isabelle always wanted the newest clothes and latest fashion and such, I found no use of such things." I started to weave a story to avoid any judgmental glares. "I remember I had wanted to give my dear sister a wonderful birthday present, but I didn't want anything store bought or custom made because it wasn't done myself." He hummed in agreement. "I had no experience in the fashion industry so I had decided to join a magazine company and learned how to do all those fancy things, and by her birthday, I had a beautiful dress waiting for her in her closet." He smiled.

"You must love your sister, but where does this business come in?"

I hum and continue. "Well, my design was apparently flawless, and I guess they wanted someone like me to become one of their heads." He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance." I refused." Everyone had apparently been listening in on the conversation because they all looked at me with shocked expression. I fought the oncoming blush and continued. "I didn't want someone else's work. So later that week, I quit. I started my own magazine called 'Night' and started going by Raja Hitam. It was slow at the beginning, but after my first line was released, it sorta blew up." I shrugged my shoulders. John, Davis, and both of my parents looked at me with bewildered expressions.

Davis spoke up. "How is the company?"

I nod. "It's doing extremely well. I have storefronts all over the world. The headquarters are in London though." I sigh. "I'll have to relocate it to New York. Oh and the pay is really well I go home every week with $125,000 every week."

This time it's John. "You must be quite the wealthy young man." he smirks in disbelief.

I shake my head. "No, I don't even get to keep most of the money."

He tilts his head. "Where does it go?"

"Well 50% of it goes into 4 different account for me and my siblings, college funds, 25% goes into the bills, 15% goes into food, 8% goes into clothes, and the rest goes into anything my siblings and I might want that week." I sigh. "But my siblings have such expensive tastes that those percentages are usually inaccurate."

Dave quirks one of his eyebrow. "Surely you can't mean that $125,000, isn't enough to satisfy your siblings, just for a week?"

I nod. "Like I said, they have expensive tastes." Isabelle giggles quietly and Jace, who's been quiet the whole time, chuckled softly.

Davis nods his head. "Quick question, why are you the one paying the bills? Isn't that supposed to be left to your parents? And won't your parents be paying for you to go college?"

I hesitate to answer, the reason is because these bastards think that it's funny watching their son disappear before their eyes. But I can't say that. Can I?

Maryse speaks up. "We wanted to teach him how the real world worked, so we left him in charge." She smiles at me, and I can't tell if it's real. I doubt it is. I look around the table.

"Everyone is finished?" They all nod their heads.

"I'm stuffed." Jace sighs.

I smile a crooked smile. "I hope there is room for dessert." I walked over to the cart and picked up the platter with the cakes. I place it in the middle of the table and uncover it. I pass them out and give out small plastic spoons with them. I watch at Davis pokes into his and smile at his surprised expression as the cake melts into the cup and becomes engulfed in hot melted chocolate. I look over at John who seems to be in heaven at the way his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly opened.

He opened his eyes to look at. "You can't tell me you made this as well."

I blush. "Guilty."

Davis moans as he takes a bite, I don't miss the small blush on my mother's face. John looks at me. "Please Alexander, at least consider meeting my daughter. Your mother is right, that girl is in London. In one year you'll probably forget each other, my daughter on the other hand-"

I cut him off. "I understand."

He gulps. "Understand what?"

"What you're trying to tell me, I get it. To be honest, she wasn't even my type. But she's my excuse for falling for someone I just met." His eyes as well as everyone else's widen to the size of quarters. "There is this girl, h-her name is-" I decide against using Maggie because while it is kinda girly, Isabelle would no doubt find out who I'm talking about and expose me.

"Clarissa, Clarissa Fray. She goes by Clary though." Davis stares at me for a second before cracking a smile.

"Go for it, champ." I blush, don't know why, but I did. Dinner goes on with lots of small talk, something that I greatly despise. By the time everyone is completely stuffed and John and Davis are ready to go, I feel completely drained. Whether it was from all of the fake smiles I had to put up or all the lies I had to come up with.

After saying goodbye to both men I am cornered by my parents. Their cold eyes are back and locked on me. "Isabelle, Jonathan, go to bed." Neither of them bothers arguing and simply leave. Being around our parents did that to us, it doesn't matter what kind of fun and easygoing mood we had going, the second they step even a foot into the room, the atmosphere goes dead. Once they hear the doors close my father grabs me by my arm and pulls me up the stairs. I know what's coming. They shove me into my room and I fall on the ground. I feel a heel digging into my ribs and I struggle not to yell out in pain. Robert locks the door takes off his belt. My mother grabs my chin and forces me to look at her. "You embarrassed us, you and your stupid siblings. I thought I told you? One step out of line and it's your head."

I hear a crack and burning pain spreads through my body. I whimper.

"Shut up! You talk so much! Damn!" Maryse pushes her heels even deeper into my skin and Robert hits me with his belts two more times. I start clenching my fists and biting my cheeks so that I won't yell out. She then kicks me in my jaw and dad stomps on my rib cage repeatedly. My mother takes the belt from my father and just starts swinging at it at me, not caring where it hit me. I roll over to avoid it hitting my face and my dad kicks me in the stomach. I cough up blood and look up at him. He kicks me in my face. My vision in my left starts to get a little blurry. My mom just laughs. "You know Alexander, you didn't do that bad today. They seemed to like you, but the siblings you love so much, made our guests feel quite unwelcome. Being the oldest child, its only right you take responsibility for their actions, isn't that right?" When I don't reply, she kicks me hard in my lower back. "I asked you a question!"

All I can do is whimper.

"Stupid brat," she spat at me before turning to my father. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing. "Do what you want with him, I don't care." I hear her unlock the door and leave, my dad closing and relocking the door after her.

I slowly open my eyes again. He walks into my bathroom and closes the door behind him. My throat feels dry and I feel numb all over. I know I'm not going to be able to go to school tomorrow. Iz and Jace can drive themselves, but someone has to pick up Max, and they sure as hell won't.

The taste of iron is prominent in my mouth. I look up, trying to find my alarm clock. 12:08. The bathroom door reopens and out steps my father. He strides over to me and crouches down by my head. I look into his eyes and my heart rate speeds up. I know that look. "P-Please, no."

He grins at me, lust dancing in his eyes. My father unbuttons his pants and unzips the zipper. "You saw it right?" His voice sounds pained. "You saw the looks they were giving your mother." I continue to stare at him. He chuckles. "The truth is I've lost your mother. She doesn't belong to me anymore." He licks his lips. "You, look so much like her. I'm not going to lose you too." he quickly pushes his pants down pushing his underwear down as well.

Sobs start escaping my lips. "I don't want to. Please." My cries render meaningless as he stuffs his erect member in my mouth.

He groans on top of me. "Your lips are just like your mother's." He pushes his manhood further into my mouth and I start to choke. He chuckles on top of me. "Yeah, just like that." he suddenly starts thrusting into my mouth and my eyes widen. He pulls on my hair. "Suck." When I remain unresponsive he shoves it down even further. Not wanting to die in such a manner, I begin following the orders he gives me. He begins to thrust into my mouth even faster and his moans grow even louder. I can only pray that Jace, his room being the closest to my own, had already fallen asleep, I don't know what I'd do if he found me in such a situation. He pulls out of my mouth and shoves me onto my stomach, pulling my pants and undergarments down off as well.

I desperately try to catch my breath and brace myself for what no doubt was coming. I gasp and scream bloody murder as he swiftly enters me.

"No! Stop it!" I cry as he mercilessly pounds into me. Robert grabs my member from between my legs, and squeezes hard. "You like that don't you?"

I shake my head, "No, no. Stop!"

He grunts. "Well, too bad," and he squeezes me even harder. He pulls my hair and forces me to look at him as he empties himself inside of me. I squirm at the uncomfortable feeling. He pulls out and I wince at the feeling. He cleans himself up and picks me up, putting me under the covers of my bed. He kisses me on my forehead. "Good night, Alexander." He picks up his belonging and leaves me alone in my room.

I feel so dirty. With all my energy drained from me, I slip into the familiar darkness that always seems to welcome me. I have no dreams that night, only nightmares. But in the back of my mind rests one simple thought. **'I won't be able to give Magnus that extra cake'**.

* * *

 **Oh my gawd. I just raped Alec Dx. Well Robert did, but I wrote it. Thank you all for all the favorites and follows. Shout out to Noah for helping me write out the rape scene, since I am neither a boy, gay, or experienced in that *ahem* field. Alec wants you dead though :P. Thank you all for reading!**


	6. A-Alec?

**Warning!: This story includes topics of abuse, self-harm, and some lemons. If you are uncomfortable with these topics, please don't read this.**

 **I don't own anything ;(**

* * *

 **Alec POV:**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I try and get up to investigate what trouble my siblings have gotten themselves into, but my entire body feels like lead. Last night's events flash through my mind. My face feels swollen, my ribs are probably broken, and my back is probably littered with belt marks. But those bruises mean nothing to me, my parents have done worse, they'll eventually heal and become nothing more than memories.

The thing that's making me feel so empty is the realization that my innocence had been stolen, by my own father; a father that has just become nothing more than a stranger. More piercing screams comes from the floor beneath me and I force myself to get up. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table, limp over to my closet and grab my sweater. This sweater was one used especially for these occasions. I was 3 sizes too big and the collar was raised so that it covered the bottom half of face, leaving only my eyes visible. I pick out big heavy sweatpants and quickly, but carefully step into them. I limp back into my room and stumble over to the door, unlocking it and using the walls for support to walk. I hear a crash and start to walk as fast as I can go without damaging myself even more.

"What did you do to Alec?" My eyes widen slightly at the vulnerability Izzy's voice held.

"Alexander is fine. Hurry up and eat or you'll be late." Maryse's patience was wearing thin by the looks of it. I limp into the kitchen, catching the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Alec! Why were you still in your room?" Izzy runs over to me, Jace and Max quickly trailing behind.

I shake my head. "I wasn't feeling well." I replied, my voice sounding raspy and disgusting.

"Well, can you at least drive us to school?" I hesitated before answering.

"Sure." Izzy smiles and tosses me her keys. I look up and catch my father's gaze. He smiles crookedly at me. I shiver and practically run out the door, well as much meaning to the word run that an injured person could give. We walk over to Izzy's red Ferrari, which I'm really jealous of, and I unlock the door. I slowly climb into the driver's seat, taking a breath after I was fully seated. I adjust the seat and all the mirrors before pulling out of the driveway, praying that our parents would be gone by the time I came back. No one says anything until Max is dropped off. Izzy is the first to break the silence,

"Alec, what happened last night?"

"Nothing." I respond a bit too quickly and an uncomfortable silence fills the car.

"There was blood on Mom's hand last night." Jace whispered. My heart rate sped up.

"It was an accident," I mumbled "She didn't see my sewing kit on my bed and her hand just, you know."

"What about dad? He didn't come out of your room until like 3 in the morning." I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned completely white.

"H-he was just talking to me about mom." I stammered.

"Alright then," Jace sighed, clearly not satisfied with my answers. "Can't wait to meet this 'Clary' you were talking about last night." I groaned.

"Shadup." Izzy snorted. "Oh and I don't think I ever found that dress you were talking about." I rolled my eyes.

Jace laughed, "Yeah, he accidently put it in my closet." I laughed softly.

As I pulled into the school parking lot and Jace stepped out of the car, Izzy leaned in close to me, "You know you can tell me anything right, Alec?"

I smiled. "Yeah." and she smiled back. "Oh and by the way Iz, I need to borrow your car. I'm not going straight home." She nodded and closed the door behind her. I dropped my head on the steering wheel and sighed. "Fuck." I pulled my phone out and pressed my thumb to the home button waking up Siri. It beeped twice and I gave it orders. "How do I get to McDonalds?" A map appeared on the screen and I tapped the start button. I placed the phone on the dashboard and pulled out of the parking lot. I know I need to go to the hospital, but there is no way they won't ask me questions on how I got these injuries in the first place, and I don't plan on telling anyone, anytime soon. I'll have to get tested too, after all the hookers my dad's probably slept with, it'd be a miracle if he didn't have some kind of STD. I sighed.

"Today's gonna be a long one."

* * *

 **Magnus POV:**

I drove myself to school today since Ragnor and Camille forgot to pick me up. They must have stopped by Starbucks or something because their usual parking spot was still open. I pull into their special spot while smirking. I grabbed my phone out of the car charger and equipped my bag.

I press the start button near the dashboard and it turned off. I stepped out and closed the door, pressing my fingers to the three little lines on the handle to lock it. I jogged up to the entrance and found my locker, stuffing my bag inside and got everything I needed for Calculus before going to looking for Alec. After all, I am expecting a homemade dessert from him.

The hallways were still crowded with students since the first bell had yet to ring, so finding him would prove to be a challenge. I hate coming to school on time. After walking around for what seemed like hours, I bump into his nearly identical sister. "Isabelle?"

She groaned and turned to look at me. "What? American boys are so horny!" She hisses. I guess Alec is the only one without an ego bigger than his head.

I scoffed. "I wonder why." I looked her up and down. "Being American has nothing to do with it, Darling." She was wearing a tight short black dress that was probably breaking the school's dress code and white ankle boots. "Maybe all English girls just dress like whores?" She crosses her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't matter. Anyways, I came here to ask you where I could find your brother."

She smirked. "I'm sorry, but Jace is straight." She said in mock sympathy.

My face contorted in disgust. "Eww, gross! I'm not into blondes with fake tans!" I must have said that a little too loud because now the entire hallway was completely quiet, and everyone was staring at me. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "I was referring to Alec."

Her eyes widened. "A-Alec?" she squeaked. "As in, my older brother?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is there another Alec?" She didn't reply, but just stared me down. I returned the look. "Alec isn't here today." She says while staring warily into my eyes.

I groaned. "Seriously?" I start to walk away when a firm hand grabs ahold of my shoulders.

I gulped and slowly turned around. Yep, that blonde with the fake tan, had apparently heard me, and now I'm going to get my ass handed to me.

"L-Listen I-"

"What do you want with Alec?" I stared at him, not completely understanding what he had just said. His hand tightened on my shoulder. "I said…what do you want with Alec?"

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!" Camille comes out of nowhere and shoves Jace back onto Isabelle. Jace glares at her for a moment before turning back to look at me. "For the third time, what do you want with Alec?"

"What's it to ya, blondie?" Judging by the flare of his nostrils, it's safe to say this fudging GORILLA is planning on snapping me in half.

"Magnus?" A petite redhead pokes her head out from the crowd of students that had started to form.

"Magnus, what's going on? You've got to stop starting all this drama." The ginger walks up to me, looking back from me to Jace.

I sighed, "It's, nothing Clary. I ju-"

"Clary!" The small ginger jumps for a second before turning to the voices.

"Yes?" I look up as well.

Isabelle and Jace were slapping each other on the shoulders and laughing maniacally. "And here I thought she was just some made up person." Isabelle says in between laughter. Clary tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing!" The both shout at the same time before running away. While everyone else was confused on what had just happened, I couldn't wrap my head around how someone could run so fast in 5 inch heels. Camille smacked me on my shoulder.

"What the hell did you do!" I shrugged my shoulders. "I just asked where Alec was." Clary whipped her head towards me, a small blush on her cheeks, very interesting.

"W-Where is he?"

I sighed. "Absent."

"Oh."

"Yep." We both just kind of awkwardly stared at each other. Camille was burning a hole into the side of my head.

"Well, um. I'm gonna go."

"You do that."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Clary kinda waved at me and sprinted away. The crowd started to dissipate, unhappy with the lack of action. I turned to Camille. "Well, Let us go."

She crossed her arms. "No, tell me. What did you want with a Lightwood?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much, really."

She frowned. "If it was 'nothing', this whole scene wouldn't happened."

I sighed. "I'm serious Cam. I went up to Isabelle and asked her where her brother was."

"And?"

"..and she told me that Jace was straight." Camille snorted. "That's it. Can we go now?" I pleaded. She stared at me for a second before walking away. I let out a breath of relief and followed her. Camille obviously didn't like Alec judging by her attitude yesterday during lunch and at the supermarket. Poor Alec was in so much of a rush he didn't notice when Camille threw one of plastic balls at his head. Or maybe he did, his evasion of the attack was so perfect. Either way, mentioning Alec would've made life hell for the both of us.

I felt a vibration in my back pocket and pulled out my phone. Speak of the Devil…

 **Allie: I'm not coming to school for a while. Sorry about the cake, I'll make you one some other time.**

I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket. "What are you smiling about?" Camille sneered.

"Oh nothing. Let's go, love." I grabbed her by the waist and we walked to class. Well, I walked her to class.

* * *

 **Alec POV:**

"Your order will be $3.85. Please pull up to the 2nd window." The woman over the intercom informed.

I moved up so the car behind me could order, but not yet by the payment station. I looked in Izzy's glove compartment and pulled out a 5 dollar bill, then proceeded to drive up to the second window where a brown haired middle aged woman was waiting for me. After paying for my coffee, I drove back home, praying my parents had long since gone to work.

There weren't any cars in the driveway, besides Jace's and my own, but that didn't mean the coast was clear. I carefully exit the car, and stumbled over to the front entrance. I leaned on the door, completely out of breath and fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. I slowly open the door and peek inside. It was eerily quiet so I stepped inside, slowly closing and locking the door.

I silently made my way up the stairs, avoiding every creaky step. I opened the door to my room and sighed. I stepped in and locked the door behind me. It was then I realized I left my McCafe in Izzy's car. I groaned. I'm not going back to get it, it's really not worth it. I cautiously take off my sweater, not wanting the task to pain me more than it already is. I drop it on my desk chair and limp over to my bed.

Perching myself on the edge I reach into my pocket to take out my phone. I dropped Jace and Izzy off pretty early, so class still had yet to start. I wonder whether or not Magnus is awake right now. Should I tell him I'm not coming to school? Would he even care? Probably not. But what if he does? Yeah, he probably just wants cake. I think Jace ate it. Ugh, what do I do? You know what, I'll just do it. If he doesn't respond then… I'll assume he died. But what if he's driving? Crap. Texting and driving is already dangerous enough. Texting, driving, AND Magnus would probably cause the end of the world. Well maybe not that but something really close. But what if he's at home still? Hmm, what to do. You know what? This is too much work.

I opened up to our conversation and set up a message scheduled to be sent at 7:50. That should be late enough. Right? I haven't memorized when each period starts yet so, this could be a problem, but it's nothing Maggie can't handle. You know what, screw it. I quickly typed in a very passive aggressive message in my opinion and pressed send. I threw my phone to the other side of the bed and curled into a ball only to remember that I was badly injured and any series of actions could cause a friggin rib to puncture my lungs or something like that.

I quickly unrolled and laid flat on my back, starfish style and sighed. "Maggie's cool." I whispered to myself. I smirked. "Too bad he has a girlfriend." and I slipped back into the darkness.

I don't know how long I've been asleep for but it was considerably darker than before. I looked over at my alarm clock which currently read 5:37. My eyes widened. Max! I look over at the door and notice it was wide open. I could've sworn I locked it. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and walk over to my bathroom. I look into the mirror and gag. My left cheek was actually purple, my nose was looking more than a little crooked, my left shoulder all the way down to my chest had cuts and dark colored bruises. I turned around to get a look at my back which was littered with belt marks. The area around my ribs were colored a mix of red and violet. Sheesh, they really let me have last night.

I sighed. This was going to be a pain to cover up. I got out my first aid kit and starting cleaning up the cuts on my stomach, can't risk getting an infection now can I.

"Alec?" I head whipped up at the voice. Isabelle.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Her eyes were basically falling out of her sockets.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I replied, going back to the task at hand.

"Are you kidding me? Look at you!"

"I'm perfectly fine." _Now go away._

"Like hell you are! You gotta get yourself checked out."

I slammed my hands on the the cold marble of the sink. "Look, I don't need your help. Can you please, just go?"

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital and that is that." She began to walk away.

"No, Iz. I'm not going."

"I wasn't asking you to go. I'm telling you that you are!"

"But Iz-"

"Put some clothes on and let's go."

"I said no!"

"I don't care!" She stormed out of my room and slammed the door behind her.

Anger surged through my veins. Who does she think she is! I can do whatever I bloody want, I'm the oldest! I kicked the wall in frustration, but still followed my given orders. I grabbed my sweater off the chair and slipped it on, zippering it all the way up and putting on the hood. I grabbed my phone off my bed and walked out of the room. I went down the stairs and spotted Max in the living room reading some kind of comic.

He looked up and frowned. "Where were you?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, I fell asleep." I walked over and ruffled his hair. I knew he hated it, but his hair was just so soft.

He sighed and went back to his comic. "Well whatever."

I pouted. "I'm really sorry, I didn't fall asleep on purpose. I'll make it up to you." He shrugged. I sighed. "Where is Izzy?"

"Outside." I nodded and walked over to the door.

Outside waiting for me, were Jace and Izzy who were currently having a heating argument about which car they should take. I walked over to them and they immediately stopped their bickering. I stared lazily at both of them. "You both aren't coming, right?"

"Of course we're both coming!" Izzy replied in a dismissive tone.

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Then who's watching Max?" Izzy and Jace both looked at each other before Izzy walked back into the house. Jace shrugged and sent me small smile before walking over to his white Lamborghini, and I slowly trailed behind. I decided on sitting in the back seat because I really didn't feel like walking the extra 3 feet to the front. As soon as I was seated and fully secured with my seatbelt, I pulled out my iPhone. Jace started to pull out of the parking spot but then abruptly stopped. I looked up and saw Izzy running over to us, dragging behind a dumbstruck Max behind her. She slammed into the passenger door and pulled the door open.

"Max, go in the other side." Seconds later the door next to me opened up and a very confused pre-teen sat down beside to me.

"There, problem solved." Izzy said as she buckled her seatbelt. Jace rolled his eyes and continued pulling out.

"Wait! What's going on? Tell me!" Max demanded.

I put my hand on top of his head. "Nothing you need to worry about." He glared at me. Max hated being left out, blamed it on being the youngest. "We're just going to the hospital." I quickly followed up.

His brows furrowed. "Why?"

Before I could respond Izzy was already at work, spreading her nonsense. "Because our darling older brother was beaten up." The car swerved in the lane and cars honked behind us.

"What?" Jace yelled from the front.

"Jace be careful!" I gasped.

"What do you mean that you got beaten up! By who?!"

I groaned and leaned back into my seat. Max looked over at me, eyes wide with shock, eyes that wanted answers. I simply brought my phone closer to my face and pretended to block them all out. Key word was pretend. It's pretty hard to ignore 3 screaming siblings in the small space of a car.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :P It was supposed to be quite a bit longer, (7,000 words Dx) But I decided that it was too long so I cut it in half. A reviewer from the last chapter said she had hoped Alec would've been saved, and the truth is... Saving Alec didn't even cross my mind. I know, I know, I'm a monster. Afterwards I thought of all the ways the chapter could've gone without nearly killing my beta. But it's ok! I refuse to rape Alec again! Lol. Expect corny jokes in the beginning of every chapter now, no reason why though. Bye!**


	7. The closet

**Hiii! Warning to those who don't like stories with lemons, abuse, self harm, then please don't read this story.**

 **Joke # 64 ;) - What's the difference between ignorance and Apathy?**

 **I don't know and I don't care.**

 **(I swear they'll get better, lol)**

* * *

 **Alec POV**

The visit to the hospital went just as I expected it to. The second we walked in, Isabelle started yelling at the passing by nurse that I needed immediate attention. They stared at her for a second, completely flabbergasted. At the lack of reaction, Jace pushed me forward, urging me to go and talk to them, but I when I refused Iz took it upon herself to walk over and unzip my sweater in front of everyone, revealing all my cuts and bruises, surprising both me, Jace, Max and the two nurses. Dang it, I really didn't want Max to see. They both quickly snapped out of it called for someone to bring out a stretcher.

The whole experience was quite traumatizing. If possible, I'd prefer to never come in contact with another hospital as long as I live. I mean I already didn't like them, but they did helped fix me up more than I could do on my own, which I am really thankful for, since that means I'll get to see Maggie sooner, but they were asking me way too many questions. They kept on pestering me about what had happened, but I kept my lips sealed. I swear they even drugged me at one point in an attempt to get it out of me. I ended up having to threaten to sue them for an invasion of privacy. I'm not entirely sure I can actually do that though, but they backed off none the less.

They must have told Izzy and Jace that I refused to talk because as soon as they came into the room with Max, they had a deadly aura floating around them. They were just as, or even more, persistent than the nurses and doctors that came in before, but my lips were sealed. All three of them got even more upset and left.

After they were gone I continued staring at the white ceiling until the nurses came back in to tell me I was free to go and that I should come back if anything else happens. They made me sign a bunch of paperwork and then I went out into the lobby where Max, Jace, and Iz were nowhere to be found. I went out into the parking lot and guess what? The car wasn't there either! I can't believe they've done this!

I walk further into the parking lot, hoping that they just changed the spot just to get a rise out of me, but the car wasn't there. I crouched down and put my head in my knees. "They didn't just do this." I practically screamed into knees. Cars were stilling coming in and out of the lot so I had to get out of the road. I didn't have my phone or any money on me since I gave it to Iz for safekeeping. What's worse is I didn't pay attention to drive over here so I don't know the way back.

I walked down to the end of the curb and did eeny meeny miny moe. I ended up using the rule of right, since right, is the right way? I really don't know what to do.

I've been walking for what seems like hours, but nothing seems the least bit familiar. I'm getting really tired, and I haven't eaten at all since I woke up this morning. It's not long before walking itself starts to become a tiring task in itself, but I keep going. I might be an extreme pessimist, but you can't say I never try.

Road after road, curb after curb, I still haven't even found a rock that rings a bell. I sighed and turned the next right. I made it about 3 houses down before I heard a familiar voice.

"Alec?" I turned around and looked up at the pale red wood and brick house. Standing in the doorway was a boy dressed in a navy blue longline over tight denim distressed jeans. As he got closer to me I noticed the black liquid liner that rimmed his golden green cat eyes.

"What are you doing here? You live nearby?" I offered a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Uhh…" He rolled his eyes.

"I swear I won't stalk you or anything." I looked down at my shoes.

"I-I dunno." I replied sheepishly. He stared at me blankly before laughing at me, loudly. My cheeks started to burn. He looked at me with a cheeky smile.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'm gonna kidnap you for the rest of the day!"

"Huh?"

He grabbed my hand and started dragging me in the direction of what I assume to be his house. "I was going to go out today but, this'll be so much more fun!"

I smiled at his back. He would probably listen to me if I seriously told him no, and although it doesn't look like it, I can put up my own. But why would I say no?

He shoves me through the door and I stumble forward a bit. I look up and I don't know whether to laugh or cry. The living room, kitchen, dining area are all a mix of yellow, pink, purple, blue, green and red in different shades. It's just a mess of colors; the seats were just as colorful, with plastic rainbow bar chairs surrounding a bright blue round table.

In the living room, there were 4 Bean bag chairs placed randomly around a red, glass coffee table, a pitch black leather recliner standing out of place in the corner. There wasn't a wall in between the dining area and the kitchen so I had a perfect view of the hot pink counters and dark blue fridge. My mouth was left gaping open. It's a mess. But it works! How the hell did he do it! I wouldn't even be able to pull this off!

"You like?" He says as he goes over and plops down onto the lime green bean bag chair.

I stepped further into his vibrant abode. "Yeah, me likey."

He snorted. "So why didn't you come to school today?"

I seated myself on the black recliner opposite of him. "I didn't feel well." I replied shrugging. He looked at me skeptically.

"But you're fine now?" he said, raising a lovely brow.

"More or less."

"Well, ok then." He obviously didn't believe but he didn't press.

"Sooo, what did I miss?" I asked, desperate to relieve this awkward tension.

* * *

 **Magnus' POV:**

I was on my way over to Camille's place when I saw a really depressing figure walking past my house. I honestly thought it was just some homeless guy until it turned its head a little bit and I saw striking blue eyes that could only belong Alec. I called out to him and he froze like a deer caught in headlights.

He turned to face me and I immediately stopped right where I was. The left side of his face was covered with one of those huge bandage patch thingys, his lip was split, and his jaw, although mostly covered by that patch thing, had streaks of purple along the edges.

The street I lived on wasn't exactly a very popular so it wasn't like he was just taking a stroll, especially when it leads to a dead end, so he has to be a new neighbor, right? But I don't think anyone has moved out. When I asked him where he lived, he got embarrassed, maybe I'm being too direct? But he doesn't mind. Oh wait, I think he's lost. I can't help but laugh at his situation. How did he end up getting lost in the first place?

I 'invite' him into my miniature castle, deciding on just staying home for the day, I didn't want to hear Camille's non-stop bragging anyways. When I get him through the door he seems momentarily shocked before his lips formed a jealous pout. I smirked, well at least he doesn't think it's an eyesore like my roommate. He sat in the exact chair I thought he would have, the black recliner.

He looked like some sort of villain with his all black attire, a really unfashionable villain. That sweater NEEDS to be burned, so those sweats. Wait, he's not even wearing shoes! He was literally walking around in black fuzzy socks! I'd say he was in a rush to get to school, but wait, he didn't go. He didn't get beat up on the first day, did he? I thought it was weird when he didn't post anything today, but I thought he just took time off to get accustomed to his new environment.

It immediately got kinda awkward when I asked him why he didn't come in today. He obviously tried to play it off casually but 1- I've been stalking him forever so I know for a fact he has never missed a day of school, even when he was sick. 2- He was playing it off waaaay too casually. It's like when you spill chocolate milk on your best friend's favorite shirt that he was supposed to wear so you hide it under his bed, but when he asks you if you've seen it, you act like you don't even know what a shirt is.

I really wanted to back him into a corner until he spilled every last drop of tea, but then he'd probably like never talk to me again so, I'm gonna let it slide. And of course when he asked me what he missed out on I told him I was most murdered by his beast of a brother. He laughed at my misery. I decided right now would be a perfect time to get to know each other a little more.

"Ok I'll go first!" I sat cross legged on the lime colored bean bag. I tapped my finger to my chin, thinking of a good question.

"Ok, what's something most people don't know about you."

He tilted his head a little.

"Umm, I guess that I'm pretty famous?" I grinned.

"Oh? From what?"

"I wonder if I can trust you." He replied a faint smile playing on his lips. I frowned. He told Clary and Simon didn't he?

"What are you some kind of international popstar?" He rolled his eyes.

"Please, spare me." I chuckled

"C'mon, please!" I whined. His eyebrow twitched.

"Nope," He replied popping the 'p'. "Ok your turn. Favorite color."

"Blue." I replied quickly. "Favorite hobby."

He hummed. "It's a tie between drawing and writing."

I scooted closer to him, dragging along the sack underneath me.

"Does it have something to do with your job?"

"You can't ask two questions in a row, Maggie."

I pouted and he laughed.

"Ok, um" He paused, "Favorite type of music."

"Uh, anything really?" His eyes lit up.

"Do you like MCR? What about FOB? Oh! Green day!" I quickly cut him off. Although this was really cute, I'd rather find out his secret job.

"Can't ask more than one question, remember?" He stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his arms. I was just about to ask him another question when a loud growl emitted from presumably him. His face went beet red and he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I-Ignore that." I smiled and got up.

"I'll be right back." I almost sat right back down when I got a glimpse of how guilty he looked. Almost. I can't have him starving to death now can I? I found my phone and dialed the number to a really close Chinese food place. I ordered 2 orders of chicken lo mein and 1 order of general Tso's chicken. The second I finished ordering, my phone started to vibrate in my hand.

I checked the caller Id, Camille. I took a deep breath and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Don't 'Hello' me!" She yelled over the phone. I pulled the phone away from my face.

"Where the hell are you?" I pinched my nose.

"At home."

"Why? You know what day it is? Everyone is waiting for your lazy ass to show up!"

"Cam-"

"You didn't even bother telling anyone you weren't even coming!"

"I know, but something came up."

"Oh really? What sooo important that you basically stood me up!"

"Cam, you're over reacting. It's just movie night. Ragnor, Tessa, Will, and Jem should be there too."

"Oooh they are! Ragnor fell asleep 3 minutes into the movie, and the dynamic trio are busy sucking each other's faces off on my couch!"

I snickered

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

This time the snickering came from behind me. I turned around and there was Alexander, cheeks red and wet with tears from trying so hard not to cry out hysterically. I stuck my tongue out at him and that seemed to break the dam. He started laughing softly at first, still holding back, but it got louder. Loud enough that Camille heard it over the phone.

"Who the hell is that?" Crap.

"I was just watching something." I glared at Alexander and he shrugged his shoulders a cheeky smile plastered on his face. He stood up and sauntered over to where I was. He cupped his hands around my ear and leaned down, inserting his lips into the opening between his palms. It was at the last moment I realized he wasn't about to tell me his deepest darkest secret.

An even stream of cool air tickles my ear. I squirmed and tried to push him away from me, but the guy's stronger than he looks. Instead of another stream of air, he bites on my earlobe. I yelp and nearly drop the phone.

"Dude, what the hell." I whined

"Magnus I'm not fucking stupid. Who the hell is there with you."

"Babe, I'm serious. There is no one here with me."

Alec started walking around the room, dragging his feet around making those annoying squeaky sounds with every step.

"C'mon, tell me the truth Magnus."

Like Hell I will. "Don't you trust me anymore?" I replied, glaring at Alec who was now making even louder squeaking noises.

"I do trust you but-"

"Oh my god, Gideon stop it!" Alec looked absolutely startled.

"You wanna tell me who Gideon is, or am I gonna have to come over there myself and find out?" Ok so, now she was using her bitchy tone, which means I am in danger of being decapitated, and so is Alexander.

"H-He's just some movie character, from a movie."

I heard her cackle over the line. "I'm already 2 minutes away from your house." And she hung up on me.

I slowly looked up at Alexander who was still pretty shaken up, and shook my head.

"You gotta hide." I started pushing him through the house, trying to find a decent place to put him. My roommate's door is locked so he can't go in there, she'll probably check my room first, there isn't really anywhere he can hide in the bathroom, kitchen, living room, so I end up trying to stuff him into the storage closet.

"No, wait Mag-"

"Shut up! I'm doing this for your own good."

"No, Magnus I can't." I shoved him inside the cramped closet, pushing him in various areas so that the door would be able to close and his face contorted in pain.

"See? You can fit."

"No Mag-"

 _Knock Knock knock_

"Sit quietly." As I closed the door on him, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. His features were grim and his pupils were dilated, filled with fear and anxiety. His look of horror is probably seared into my brain now. He had every right to be this terrified, after all this is Camille we're talking about.

"I won't let her get to you." I swore before closing the door on him.

I quickly ran to the front door opening it to see who was there. It was just the Chinese food, which I had completely forgotten about. After paying the guy, I placed Alec's portion in the fridge for when he got out, and quickly set mine out on the table to make it seem as if I was in the middle of eating. I quickly stuffed lo mein into my mouth and then gulped down half a can of soda. I went on my phone and checked for movies with someone named Gideon, I ended up using the Gideon from the Disney movie Pinocchio, which I never even noticed, but whatever.

A loud banging on the door let me know that Camille was already in rage mode and was set to kill. I opened the door and put on a huge guilty smile, even though I hadn't really done anything?

"Welcome!" She glared at me and stepped into the house.

"Where is he?" I laughed lightly

"I told you already, there isn't anyone here."

She squared her shoulders. "No one here, huh? Then you wouldn't mind if I checked it out for myself."

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, and floated over to my lo mein. She glared at me and went to work, going to my room first, which I predicted. I need to come up with an excuse if she decided to check that closet as well. There was a really low chance though, since that closet isn't really necessary, but if it was me that would've been the first place I looked. I just hope Alec is doing ok.

* * *

 **Alec POV:**

I need to get out of here! Each breath I take is shallow and leaves me feeling light headed. The scent of dust and mold clogs my nose making me feel extremely nauseous. I shouldn't have been so stupid! It's my fault she's even here. It's my fault Magnus is even here. He should've been with his real friends right now, but he decided to take me in cause I was dumb enough to think the rule of right would've taken me home.

I feel like I'm being choked, my lungs are killing me. I've always hated closets, especially small ones like this. I feel like kicking down the walls and just running away. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't even listen to me! Tears are pouring out of my eyes. I need to go. I consider just opening the door, hoping he hadn't been cruel enough to lock the door, but if his girlfriend ends up seeing me, I'll just cause Magnus more trouble.

My chest hurts so bad, I silently curl into a ball, trying to calm myself down, but nothing is working. My hair is drenched in sweat, sticking to my forehead, making me feel even more uncomfortable. I start tugging violently on my sweater hoping to gain a little more freedom, but my hands are shaking so bad, that even with all the strength I put into removing it, it's like I'm trying to grab water, it just doesn't work.

My breaths get shorter and quicker, but no less shallow. I look around me but I can't see anything. I'm alone in complete darkness, but this type of darkness isn't welcoming at all. It hates me, it wants to kill me. I slam my head into my knees and pull my legs closer into my body, the smaller I get the more room I get, but it doesn't help me in the slightest.

The world around me is spinning but everything is exactly in its place. I start choking on my sobs. I was trying to be quiet, I really was, but when everything is so quiet, how do you know if you're even being loud? It soon gets to the points to where I start gasping for air, and I hate it. I hold my breath to stop the violent intakes of air, and it works.

I don't know how long I held it in but soon, a new sort of darkness takes over, it's familiar but even more dangerous. I stop holding it in and take in a long breath, but it soon becomes violent and rapid. My sobs are only getting louder and louder. Or maybe they're getting quieter and it only sounds like that to me. I hope I don't cause Maggie any more trouble, whoever this 'Cam' is must be a dangerous girl for Magnus to get that scared. Like terror was literally etched into his face.

The darkness was getting thicker and thicker, suffocating me more and more. My feet and toes have gone numb. Then my legs went numb, my butt, my back shoulders, slowly making its way down my arms. I can't feel anything anymore. Does that mean I'm dead? No wait, I don't want to die yet. I lift arm up to my face and pull the sleeve up a little bit. I stare at it, hoping it would give me the answer I wanted. I bit down on the flesh, softly at first but then hard enough that it draws blood. I am almost relieved, but then I see that the blood running down my hand and to my fingertips, is black. I start screaming, louder than I have ever even thought I could in my lifetime, no longer caring about the consequences of being found out.

A bright green light blinds my vision, the door had open and I was free to go. I crawl towards the light, hoping it wasn't a mirage, a simple prank played on me by the people of the shadows, but the closer I got, the warmer I felt. Standing right in front of it I felt a moment of hesitation. Going towards the light, usually means you're about to die doesn't it? But I couldn't turn back now, it was far too late. I push my hand through the wall and the rest of me is sucked in.

My throat hurts from all the yelling, but what was I saying? And why are there so many people on top of me? Izzy, what the? The smell of antiseptics invade my nostrils. One of the people on top of me, well holding me down, brings out a large syringe and sticks it into my arm. It stings a little but then I start to feel, pretty relaxed actually.

They all get off me and I just stare up at the ceiling with heavy eyelids. My head lolls to the side, eyelids growing heavier and heavier, right before they close completely, I notice a distorted black figure in the corner of the room. And then Poof!

I'm right back where I started.

Well S***!

* * *

 **Sooo, my lack of experience with stuff like panic attacks and extreme cases of claustrophobia, just took a hot sweaty dump alllll over this chapter T_T (That's so freaking gross Dx)**

 **IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET WHAT HAPPENED CAUSE MY WRITING WAS JUST ALLL OVER THE FREAKING PLACE OR BECAUSE I'M JUST A SUCKY WRITER, ENJOY THIS SUMMARY:**

 **Alec has an extreme case of claustrophobia so when Magnus stuffs him into a closet, he starts having a panic attack. Well I looked up the like sign? Symptoms of a panic attack and tried to incorporate them into the story. Well Alec tried holding his breath to stop his rapid breathing and then passes out. He was screaming and being violent in his subconscious (Biting his arm) and after he bit his arm, he started waking up but he was still unconscious so what he was doing while he was in the 'darkness' was happening in real life. He woke up in the hospital and was being held down because he had bitten his arm and actually started bleeding PLUS he was screaming bloody murder. Izzy was there because she was called over for being part of his family. Jace and Max were there too, but somewhere else in the room. Alec was getting way too out of control so they had to sedate him so that's why he starts acting like that. Right before he falls asleep, Alec sees a 'shadow person'.**

 **I'm not sure if many of you guys have heard of what they are, but they're reeally creepy, look them up if you have the time. The figures he saw in the hospital and when he fell from his window, were also shadow persons.**

 **Well that's it guys! Hope you all enjoyed both the story and the joke in the beginning. Please follow the story to stay updated on when I post a new chapter. Also please leave a review, just because it makes me feel better :... if you want . (Also if you noticed, I said last chapter that both of these combined would make 7,000 words. That's a freaking lie, even without this summary and the beginning part they would reach almost 9,000/10k -I think- words :(. But long chapters are enjoyable for some/most? Of you guys so I'll post longer ones when I get the chance**

 **:D = X^I**


	8. Karaoke

**I feel like Alec is just the unhappiest character rn. Like Alec wakes up, beat up and hungover, later that day gets beat up (again) and raped, then gets stuffed in a closet and has a panic attack. Honestly, I need to stop. He doesn't deserve this ;(**

 **...But it's so much fun…**

 **I'm gonna speed up this story a lil bit cause my friend just reminded me of something and I want to start on that so I'm gonna have to finish this before I start on a new one.**

 **Warning! This story has lemons, abuse, and self harm.**

 **I don't own anything, M'kay?**

 **Joke #23 - I think I want a job cleaning mirrors. It's something I could really see myself doing ;3**

* * *

 **Alec's POV:**

It was almost whole week before I could even leave my house. I was perfectly fine but no one believed me I guess. I missed the chance to sit with Magnus and his little group of people. I sighed and rolled over on my semi soft mattress. I'm guessing both my parents have gone out on another business trip, which I am extremely thankful for. Jace, Iz, and Max are having fun at their new schools. Iz has been bringing me homework from all of my classes. It was a lot, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I needed to get back to work soon. I already had some sketches ready to be made, but I'm so far behind I don't think I'll be able to finish them in time. My mind is telling me to hurry up and start it, but I'm just not feeling it. I sighed again and rolled over, only to fall off the bed, knocking my phone off the counter. I laughed a little before pulling my phone out from underneath my bed. I haven't been on Twitter in a while, so I decide to go back and check it out. Boy have I missed out on a lot.

There was drama with this guy named FouseyTube claiming he wanted to make YouTube positive again, this Marina Joyce character apparently being kidnapped and held hostage by Isis, forced to make videos, and apparently I've been murdered? I went to the search bar and underneath the worldwide trending #SaveMarinaJoyce was #RIPAli. What the hell? I tapped on the hashtag and loads of tweets popped up with things like "You will be missed" And pictures of me laughing underneath them.

I went back to my profile and tapped on the blue button to post a new tweet.

 _'Why does everyone think I'm dead, lol #RIPAli.'_ I posted it and then switched over to my business account. I had missed our new models first shoot but Helen said that it was pretty good so I'll trust her. I scrolled through my newest tweets but nothing really piqued my interest. I sighed and signed back into my private account. It was then that I noticed my amount of followers had risen all the way up to 3.5 million. I smiled; it was still only half the amount of my Night account.

I pressed the home button and went to my text messages. I looked for Magnus' name and opened up our conversation. We hadn't talked in a while. Just because I didn't have school, didn't mean he wouldn't either so I never knew when he was busy.

'Hi' I really hoped he answered, I mean what could he be doing on a Sunday? I propped my feet up on my bed lying flat on my back on the floor and waited eagerly for a response. A couple of minutes passed by but still, no response. I frowned. Is he asleep or something? I don't want to send another text 'cause what I've learned from the internet is that double texting is NEVER ok. But now the question is would Magnus mind? I groaned in frustration and slowly stood up. My body still ached but it wasn't that bad.

I walked over to my desk and sat down in the spinney chair. I opened the drawer and pulled out my Intuos pro drawing tablet and set it off to the side. I took my keyboard and moved it under one of the 3 monitors I had in front of me and put the tablet in its place. I turned on my computer, turned on all three screens, and plugged in my tablet. I pushed the microphone up out of my face and reached under the monitor to type in my password. After I was signed in, I picked up the pen and double tapped on the Paint Tool Sai application on my desktop. I opened up a new canvas, selected my sketching pencil and put the pen down.

I stood up to go over to my bedside table to retrieve my nerdy looking, black and white glasses. I walked back over to my desk as I slipped on the ugly spectacles. I picked up the pen and stared at the blank canvas. I tried to push Magnus out of my mind and focus on what was in front of me, which right now, was nothing. I drew a large circle right in the middle of the black space, just to erase it seconds later. I pushed my bangs out of my face. I picked up the pen once again and drew 3 medium sized circles.

My hand started to move on it's on across the cool plastic surface of the tablet. At one point Church had entered my room and climbed onto my shoulders. I adjusted my glasses that had begun slipping down my nose. I sighed and took a look at my creation. I blushed when I saw what was staring back at me. A version of Magnus wearing the same clothes I saw him in when we first met. The character had a cheeky, mischievous grin on its face, its hands were on his hips and one of the eyes were closed, as if it was winking at me. The whole thing was quite cute and cartoony, but it's eyes... They looked as if they were photo-shopped on, since they were the only realistic and highly detailed part of the drawing.

My phone vibrated next to me and I was taken out of my trance. I slowly looked over at it, as if it was a foreign object. The screen was glowing brightly in dimly lit room. I picked it up and looked at my notification list with a bit of resentment. I broke out into a smile when I read it was a message from Magnus.

'Hey! You feeling better?' I rolled my eyes

'I'm fine, it was just a panic attack.' I think?

'I have them like all the time.' I slapped myself as I realized I just double texted him.

'Tht so? It was still scary tho );" My face suddenly flashed on the screen along with the choice to answer or decline the call. I quickly answered but placed my thumb on the front facing camera. An image of Magnus popped up on the screen, well the lower half of his face.

"Hello, darling!" I smiled

"Hello to you, too."

"You sound like you just woke up."

"Nah, I woke up ages ago." Church must've been awoken by my voice because now he is clawing at my shoulders. I lifted a finger up to his face and he grabbed onto it, hanging for dear life.

"Oh, so that's church?" My eyes flew over to the phone screen. I had completely forgotten I was supposed to have blocked the camera! I blushed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah." He smiled.

"Cute."

"Sorry I didn't respond earlier. I was shopping for some stuff and didn't notice." He continued

"I-It's fine. I was just letting you know I was still alive." He shook his head.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine." He sighed

"So, Whatcha doin?" My eyes slowly rose up to my screen. I looked back down.

"Work."

"What kinda work." He asked while wiggling his brows.

"Work, work." He frowned

"C'mon tell me!"

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"Yes?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Yes?" I snorted.

"Where are you?"

"On my way home." I squinted my eyes to try and see his surroundings, but I could only make out a dark tinted window.

"Are you anywhere near Raziel Boulevard?"

"Uh, just passed it."

"Make a U-turn."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "I live there?" His eyes widened and a huge grin took over his face. I smirked.

"What number?"

"420"

"M'kay." He quickly hung up on me leaving me alone to process what I had just done. I put the phone down on the desk and stand up with Church still hanging onto me. I click the power button on all three screens, not bothering to turn the computer off all the way, and made my way downstairs. "Jace, Izzy!" No response. "Max!" I got a muffled 'what!' in response. I walked over to the game room located on the other side of the house.

"Max?" Said person turned away from the huge screen and turned to face me, slightly annoyed.

"What."

"I have a friend coming over, are you going to stay down here?" His brows furrowed.

"You have friends?" My self-esteem literally just committed suicide.

"I-I guess. A-Anyway, where are Izzy and Jace?" He shrugged.

"Out." I thanked the gods. I wouldn't be able to stand both me AND Magnus being interrogated the second he got here.

"Oh well, thanks mate." I turned to leave and soft footsteps rushed towards me.

"Wait! I want to meet them!" I placed my hand on his head.

"Sure." As soon as the words left my mouth, a loud but timid knock resonated throughout the hollow house. I smiled at Max and went to get the door.

* * *

 **Magnus' POV:**

The second Alec told me I just passed his street, I already flew into the left lane, turned my signal on, and made a U-turn. Cars behind me honked but I really didn't care. My car made a screeching sound as I made a quick turn before I missed the entrance to his street, luckily no cars were hanging out near that area because I would've one dead mutha*ucker. I slowed down and squinted to look at the house number that didn't seem to have an order.

378

400

420!

I pulled up in front of the house and parallel parked in front of the yard. I stepped out, locked the door, and took a good look at the house. Excuse me…Masion! It was freaking huge! The front was flourished with flowers of all types of sizes, one of those white swinging benches that had rose vines weaved into the arch which was connected to a large oak tree. Off to the side was a white concrete driveway with 3 cars that made mine look like junk. The house -mansion- itself was an elegant white with pale blue trimmings. The porch was wide, furnished with benches matching the one on the yard. There seemed to be about 3 layers to this piece of cake. Large windows on the 1st floor let me see a little bit into what I assume is the living room. I set my eyes on the wide glass door and made my way over.

Standing in front of the glass, a strong surge of anxiety rushed through my veins. My fist hovered in front of the wooden part of the glass door. What am I even worried about? This is just a little meet up of two friends… If we even are friends. But it's not every day you see some basically famous person AND they invite you to their Mansion! I had no idea he was rich in the first place. I really hope I don't screw up or something. Filled with determination, I gave the door 3 firm knocks and patiently waited. I didn't have to wait too long before the door swung open. Standing there was a god. There is no other way to explain it. He was sporting grey joggers with a navy shoulder-less long sleeve. Oh and he's wearing glasses. Wait, "you wear glasses?" The words fell out of my mouth before I had a chance to rethink them.

He pursed his lips and quickly took them off, hiding them behind his back. "No." A soft shade of pink covered his cheeks. He stepped back and opened the door wider. "You're not planning on staying out there all day, now are you?"

I smiled and took a step inside, my breath catching inside my throat. The inside of this mansion is even more beautiful than the outside. Expensive vases, china, paintings, all over the place! I stood out quite a lot standing in tight lime green skinny jeans and a plain black tank top under my glittery purple mesh shirt, considering everything around me was dark brown and beige. I looked back at Alec who was staring intently at my white knee high converses. I raised a brow. He looked at me with a dazed expression.

"Huh? Oh, nothing it's just…" His words started to jumble up into a huge unintelligible mess. He must of noticed because he stopped to pinch his nose and looked up apologetically at me. "S-Sorry, I kinda," He breathed out another sigh. "Yeah." He blushed and with his head down pointed at a slightly opened door near the living room. "T-That's our game room. We can play something if you want?" His voice holding a tinge of hopefulness.

I nodded my head and he showed me a pleasant grin. I don't think he knows I saw him throw his glasses into the living room. He opened the door and stepped in after me. On a big white furry couch, sat a boy staring at me with an intense gaze. I shifted awkwardly on my feet and sent him a small wave. He stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm Max." He informed me, still staring me straight in the eyes.

"Magnus." I replied with a small, uncomfortable, smile. Alec walked past us both and sat the armrest.

"OK, so now that you've both met, let's play some games?" He pointed at the ps4 sitting under the huge television next to the Xbox 1! I slowly looked over at Alexander and nodded. He almost stopped my heart when he sent that adorable blushing smile. He waved me over and I sat down on the comfortable looking chair. He got up and I watched him set up the Xbox. Well… I wasn't exactly looking at him per say. I was more interested in the firm, round mounds hiding in those loose greys.

Ok ok. I know. I really shouldn't be looking because. 1- His little brother is sitting right next to me, burning holes into my head, 2- He probably wouldn't appreciate it. I don't even know which team he plays for. 3- I have a girlfriend. And with that I tore my eyes away from the gorgeous sight in front of the TV and looked over at his brother. His brother's eyes were lighter than Alec's, hair brown rather than jet black, and his face was more, chubby? Ah…rounder, whereas Alec's face was had much more structure to it. They had similar noses and cheekbones but they still had something different, something I couldn't place my finger on. Smiling awkwardly, I decided to start up a conversation with this Max. "So, how old are you?"

"13"

"So you're in like, 8th grade?" He shook his head

"No, I'm in 7th grade." Probably seeing my confused expression, he elaborated.

"I was absent too many times and got held back." He shrugged

"How many times was too much? 2 weeks?"

"3 months." If I was drinking water, I would've spit it out. How lucky do you have to be, to be able to miss like 93 days of school! The Lightwood parents are fudging awesome! It's too bad he got left back though. I guess there are some things money can't buy. He shook his head and leaned in closer so that, I guess Alexander wouldn't hear?

"Ok listen here you flaming homosexual." I choked. "I saw you staring at my brother." My eyes widened and I rushed to explain myself. "Hold on a sec-" He held his hand up in annoyance and looked over at Alexander.

"Alec I don't want to play Xbox!" Alec groaned and through his teeth responded.

"Than what do you want, Max?"

"I wanna play karaoke." Alec sighed loudly.

"Thanks." And Max turned back to me.

"Like I was saying, I don't care what you and my brother do on your spare time, but I swear if you hurt him. I'm going to kill you." His voice deathly serious.

"L-Listen, I think you have the wrong idea. We're just friends. Besides I have a girlfriend so-" He raised his hand up again looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Oh, and you better not out him either." he added in as an afterthought.

"Out him on what? Being straight?" He smiled and ruffled my hair, ruining the spikes.

"Just like that." he pulled his hand back and got up just as Alec was walking over to us with microphones in hand. I grabbed the pink sparkly one and Max took ahold of the dark green one, leaving Alexander with the black, which he probably wanted anyways. Max called dibs on the first song, he ran over to the stand and using Alec's phone which was connected to the console, to select a song.

 **(A/N- Not exactly sure if that's how it works, but let's just go with it lol)**

I fiddled around with my mic, trying to understand the conversation I just had with the little boy when I felt the couch sink down a little to my right. I looked over and there was Alec, flat on his stomach, shirt riding up a bit on the back revealing a pair of back dimples and the top of his black boxers. I quickly looked up at the television, not wanting to get caught admiring his backside twice in less than an hour. Max sent me a knowing look and went back to his selection. I sighed and looked down at my hands; trying to ignore the fact Alec was poking me with his big toe. But then the poking turned into stabbing. When I continued to ignore it he started kicking me. Struggling to hold back a laugh, I looked over at him. His long bangs covered most of his face, which was only partially visible because he was lying on his face. Soft, full lips pulled into a pout, glaring blue eyes with a playful glint, a light pink blush gracing his cheeks. I grab ahold of his toes and start tickling the soles of his feet. His eyes widened and he started full on kicking me, trying to escape my hold. I laughed and let go before he decided to kick me of the couch.

He sat up slowly and looked me hard in the face before smirking. "I see you had some trouble with your eyeliner this morning." I never thought it was possible, but I blushed. My face practically erupted into flames as I attempted to shield my eyes. How the hell did he know!? I mean sure, I may have exaggerated the lines a bit. So they don't really look the same, the right side being a bit sloppier. And maybe one more stroke of that pencil would've made me look like a panda, but how the hell did he notice! I didn't even see how bad it looked until I was in my car at a red light, 2 miles away from my house!

I heard him chuckle and my face grew even hotter. I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't budge. The hand slowly trailed down my arm to my elbow, up to my wrist, sending shivers down my spine. He lightly pulled on my wrist, trying to pry my hands away. I let him take it away and stared him in the eye.

"How noticeable is it."

He shrugged. "Ordinary people wouldn't see it."

"So you're extraordinary?" I replied slowly bringing my other hand down as well.

He grinned. "Nope. I'm just your everyday friendly neighborhood teenager." I stared at him blankly and he sent me a sheepish grin.

"You cornball." We both started cracking up, going back and forth with cheesy and funny superhero catchphrases like 'SPOOOOOON!' and 'Bite me fanboy'. Well we argued a bit on the last one, I thought Lobo was a good guy but Alec thought otherwise. Before it could turn into a heated discussion, we both just agreed that he was a badass and could do whatever he wanted, regardless of whether it was good or bad. God, I haven't had this much fun in years! My cheeks were hurting from all the smiling.

After catching my breath, I looked over at the television, suddenly aware of the sparkly microphone in my hand. Max had apparently left a while ago because the screen had darkened and there was a message asking whether or not we were still there. I heard Alec sigh besides me and turned to face him. He was gazing at the microphone fondly, as if remembering a distant memory. He slowly looked up at me.

"You still want to play?" I nod and walk over to the stand. I unlocked his phone, his password still fresh in my head. No it's not weird, or creepy. I scrolled through the millions, and I mean MILLIONS of songs that were downloaded on the device. I hate making decisions, they make my head hurt. I decided I wanted an easy song that was less singing and kinda more like talking, since I'm hyperaware I can't sing. I smile crookedly at my song selection. It wasn't what I wanted, but it should gouge a reaction out of Alec.

This is going to be fun. I pressed the start button and the screen in front of me light up with a purple light. I turned around to face Alec, not needing the lyrics since they were long memorized. I smiled at him putting my hands on my hips, earning a raised brow and crossed arms.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance"

The second the music started, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I smirked and continued.

"Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga oh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance"

"I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want your leather studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad

Your bad romance"

I started swaying my hips and moving my arms, mimicking the way they danced in the music video, which I have watched _thousands_ of times.

"I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

I want your love and

All your lovers revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance"

I know I wasn't hitting those notes the right way, but Alec didn't seem to mind as he continued to silently cheer me on with his trademark blush and cute smile.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as you're mine

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick

Want you in my rear window

Baby you're sick, I want your love

Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)"

I noticed his eyes somewhat darkened with those last couple of lines, sheesh, mine would too, but at that same moment, something similar to fear swam along with the lustful gaze.

"You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)

I want your love and

All your lovers revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga oh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy

Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bitch baby"

I stalked over to where he was positioned on the chair, crouched down opening my legs with a smirk as I continued butchering the song.

"I want your love

And I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't wanna be friends"

My brows twitched as I sang. Maybe I didn't want to be friends

"I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends"

I slowly rose up to be about eye level with Alec who staring at me blankly with parted lips.

"I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends"

I slowly leaned in, completely forgetting about the music playing in the now distant background. Alec's eyes moved from my eyes to my lips and then back up again. I leaned in closer and closer until we were just a few centimeters apart. It was now that my conscience kicked in. I was still dating Camille. Plus, Alec is still in the closet. I don't have time to deal with all that. This is probably some lame crush I developed because of his Twitter. Without it, I probably wouldn't have even looked his way.

No.. That's a lie. Even if I never knew who he was, those beautiful ocean blue eyes would've pulled me in. And with that, our lips met. It was short and sweet, unlike any other kiss I've had before. His lips were so soft, and he tasted like chocolate chip pancakes. I pulled back, stared deep into those eyes of his before going back in for another.

* * *

 **OK THEY KISSED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This wasn't where this chapter was supposed to go. AT ALL. Magnus was supposed to sing Stupid Hoe by Nicki Minaj, hence the reason I wrote Magnus couldn't sing very well *coughATALLcough* cause later in the song she couldn't hit that note. But then My friend was just like no use Gaga and I was mmm ok. I'm so easily persuaded lol. Also Alec was supposed to sing as well, but as you can see, he never made it. It might happen in the next chapter though.**

 **ALSO ALEC YOU HOMEWRECKER! WHY'RE YOU SO GODDAMN CUTE! I mean Magnus isn't married but, maybe he would've been in a couple of years!**

 **Lol Please review, I needz them ;-;**


	9. Artsy

**Warnings! - Self harm, abuse, lemons!**

 **I don't own anything, I swear ;-;**

 **Feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes**

* * *

 **Magnus POV:**

I absentmindedly tapped the pencil on my blank test, annoying the crap out of Stewie next me. Fudge you Stewie.

Alec had made it perfectly clear what he wanted from me. I either left Camille to be with him, or we just stayed friends because he 'Wasn't going to be anyone's side chick.' I can't believe he said that to be honest. I mean it's old now. But regardless, what he was saying made sense. But I couldn't answer him. I mean not right away. I mean, Camille has played a HUGE part of my life. Like, I've known her since I was in kindergarten. Yeah, she's kind of become a, you know, but still, it's kinda cruel to just up and leave her for some guy I've barely met.

But at the same time, Alec is like, perfect. Well at least, from what I've seen, cause once again, I barely know this guy. I don't just want to throw away everything for someone and then have it end up being a mistake. Especially when it comes to Camille. She could just end me if she wanted. Socially I mean. Well she could very well kill me, I've seen her throw her 8 inch heels like a boomerang before.

I sighed loudly causing several student to turn and shush me.

"Shut the hell up" I hiss at everyone who shushed me, to which they all glared. Freaking hypocrites. What's the point of telling someone to be quiet, if you make more noise than they do. I looked up at the clock and frowned. There were only 10 minutes left of this class, meaning there were only 10 minutes left of this stupid quiz, which I haven't even written my name on. I quickly scribbled 'Magnus Bane' at the top of the page and took a sideways glance at Sheldon's paper. My eyes switching from his paper to my own, I copied down every other one of his answers. Didn't want our papers to look identical. I smirked down at my almost completed quiz.

I circled in random letters and drew random scales and bar graphs and wrote words all over the page. There. Now, I should at least get an 85 or something. I looked around the room and my eyes settled on Alec, who was diligently taking the test. Or so I thought. He looked up and immediately caught eye contact with me, as if he knew someone was watching him, and he knew it was me. I sent a wink in his direction and he smiled, sending me a kissy face. He looked over at the teacher, who was currently asleep on his desk. Alec pulled something out of his pocket, his phone, and wiggled it in my direction. I nodded and took mine out as well.

I muted the device and seconds later received a text message from the blue eyed teen.

"U didn't already finish the test."

"I did :)"

"Are you serious? What's number 68?"

I looked over at my paper.

"106.7"

"Thanks :P"

"No, thank Sherwin."

"He gave you the answers?"

"Not exactly…"

"T_T"

"Well, now you're an accomplice so you can't tell anyone!"

"I can't believe you've done this."

"XP"

"*sigh*"

"Did you just sigh through text message? You weirdo."

"Well, I don't want to get shushed by the whole class, now do I."

"Screw them! Freaking hypocrites."

"Lol"

"Don't say Lol if you don't mean it hun"

"Wym?"

"Lol= laugh out Loud? I'm not hearing any laughter gorgeous."

"*rolls eyes*"

"*sighs*"

"*Coughs* hypocrite *Coughs*"

I snorted, and the class turned around and shushed me again. This is so freaking stupid.

"What the hell are y'all shushing me for? There is like a minute left of this class!" They again, shushed me. I heard a muffled laughter and looked over at Alec, who's face was redder than a tomato. The rest of the class ALSO heard his muffled laughter and turned to shush him up as well. His face immediately sobered up and his cheeks grew redder than they already were. I went back to my phone a quickly typed in a message.

"They hold no punches in this class. Weeks of tests have turned them into heartless robots."

"And you're the only human?"

"Well, there's you to."

"Mmm, I don't think so."

"Are you rejecting me ;c"

"Of course not… Anyways…"

"*Pouts* You can't do me like this Alexander"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Autocorrect."

"Turn it off."

"How come you don't like Alex….. It's a really wonderful name. Better than Magnus lol"

"Wym! Your name is super cool. It's like exotic or whatever."

"Your's is cooler"

"It's rlly not. Do you know how many people walk up to me and say 'Hey Alexander! You sure are great!"

"But that's so cute!"

"No it's not Dx"

"Yeah, you're cuter ;)"

"I'm not cute =.="

"Yep, you're incredibly sexy ;P"

"Oml Magnus stop!"

"What? I'm just pointing out what everyone can already see."

"I'm not cute and I'm not 'Sexy'"

"Darling have you looked in the mirror? You're gorgeous." He didn't respond for a while, but when he did, I was happy the loud shrill of the bell covered my laughter. He sent me a picture of himself he took using that distorted snapchat filter that made your head smaller and your eyes bigger. As everyone started getting up to hand in their test, I gave mine to Steven to do it for me while I went and confronted Alexander with tears in my eyes.

"Alec, darling, you would've gotten the whole class to kill me." He smirked.

"That was the plan." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, walk with me to art?" He looked over at Clary who waved him on. I glared at the girl before walking off with Alec. Why does he need to confirm anything with her anyways? In the hallway, I bumped his shoulder with my own, in an attempt to push him into a locker. After the initial shock, he smiled sinisterly and pushed me back. I of course wasn't going down without a fight, and neither was he. By the time we made it to our class, we were already 3 minutes late, lucky we hadn't been swept.

I opened the door and Ms. Fray turned to face us both with annoyed expressions.

"You boys wanna explain why you're late to my class?" When neither of us responded she pointed us to the back row where there were 2 easels. I groaned. No one ever wanted those. They were old, wooden, and chipped away, unlike the clean new plastic ones everyone else in the class had. Plus you could barely see or hear the woman from back there. While I wallowed in sorrow, Alec practically bounced over to the seats. Little known fact, I hate when people are happy around me when I'm not.

We both sat down, my chair squeaking a bit, and I was completely disgusted. There was paint everywhere and the probability of me getting a splinter was high. Alec on the other hand was completely overjoyed, mumbling something about fun, and painting, and blah, blah, BLAH. I had to strain my ears to hear what Ms. Fray wanted us to do.

"Draw - next to - Due - ok?" I looked over at Alec, to see if he had any clue to what she said, and he blushed. Confused I furrowed my brows.

"What? What did she say?"

"Draw and paint the person next to you. Project due next week." He shrugged.

I groaned. I suck at drawing! But painting was something I could deal with. I looked over at him and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"You're probably good at this, since it's part of your job." I sneered. He smirked.

"Hostile much?" I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. I reached under the easel and took a blank sheet of paper and set it taped it onto the surface, Alec did the same. We both stared at each other for a while before we both took out our pencils and began sketching our pieces.

* * *

Alec wasn't turning out how I wanted him to at all. His eyes were too far apart, his nose was too big, and crooked, his lips were uneven, his dimples looked like moles, his chin was square, like an actual square, and his neck could give a giraffe a run for his money. The more I looked at it though, the more I liked it to be honest. I smiled and raised my hand to ask for the paints. She gave me a funny look and looked at the clock. Only 10 minutes had passed since the class started drawing.

She stood up and brought over to me one of those wooden boards you mix paint on, 3 different brushes, and 5 tubes filled with red, yellow, blue, white, and black as well as a cup of water and a small towel. But before she left, she took a second to admire my work. Then the most unbelievable thing happened.

She laughed at me. Howling laughter. I was shook.

"W-What's wrong with it." She caught her breath.

"N-Nothing dear. It's beautiful. I was laughing because it only took you like 8 minutes." She replied. I smiled widely.

"Yeah I know! It's amazing!" I looked back proud at my work. She shook her head and with a smile walked back over to her desk. I love Ms. Fray. I smirked.

"Hey Alec." He looked up, somewhat startled.

"What?" We didn't have to whisper, since Ms. Fray actually encourages talking during her classes.

"I finished my drawing!" He raised a brow at me.

"You're lying." I stuck my chin out, filled to the brim with pride.

"I am not. Have a look for yourself." He dragged his stool closer to mine and looked over my shoulder. Three solid, silent seconds went by before he erupted into laughter. Everyone turned to look at him, but he didn't even notice. Once again. I was shook. In between breaths, he asked

"W-Where's my hair?" I picked up the black paint tube.

"I was gonna freehand it." I replied, shrugging. He sniffed.

"O-Oh o- HAHAHAHA!" He laughed even harder and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"What's so funny?" Seeing my frown, he stopped laughing. He looked around the class, seeing no one watching, he gave me a small peck on my forehead. I gasped, looking up at him in bewilderment. I thought he said he wouldn't do anything until I decided. He winked and looked back at the my drawing. Not noticing the state my face was in. The things this boy did to me.

"My neck isn't really that long, is it?" He said with a cheeky grin. Snapping out of my trance, I quickly grabbed my eraser and erased more that half of his drawn on neck. He smiled lopsidedly at me and went back to his seat. Curious, I stood up and went over to his side. There wasn't much detail on his canvas yet. I mean, there was a head, it had ears and a nose, and a neck. He even went as far to draw hands, at least the starting of one. It obviously wasn't done, but I could already tell, mine was waaaaaaay better. He blushed.

"I didn't say you could look yet." I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back over to my easel. I opened up the primary color tubes and squirted an even amount of each in different sections on the board, and put black and white in the middle. Skin was an easy to make. I took a large lump of blue and put it off to the side. I added a lot of white into it, making it extremely pale. Then I took some of the red and mixed that with a lot of white as well, making a light shade of pink. I did the same with the yellow. I mixed the pink and yellow together and got dull peach. I then mixed that together with a little bit of the light blue, creating a brighter peach. I kept on doing this until I got the perfect color.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Alec raise his hand. We'd probably end up sharing supplies knowing Ms. Fray. I lost interest in his affairs and started to paint his face.

"OH WOW!" Me and the whole rest of the class turned our heads so fast, I'm surprised someone didn't accidentally snap their necks. Ms. Fray, in all the years I've had her, has never raised her voice like that. Or at all really. Some of the other students stood up to go see what happened, but she quickly told them to sit down.

"Wow. J-Just wow!" She detached the paper from the easel and lifted it up so that we could all see. On the paper was, well me. But it looked so… so… real! Ok close your eyes and imagine this. Well, don't close your eyes cause then you can't read what I'm telling you to imagine, so do it with your eyes open, M'kay?

Picture the magnificent me. I have one eye closed, the other wide open showcasing my cat-like pupils, which in case you didn't know, are real, my tongue sticking out, similar to the way I was sticking it out at Alexander earlier, You can only see my top half of my body so you can only see that i'm wearing a tight silky tight blouse with the top 2 buttons undone, under a sleeveless vest. My hair looks perfect, drawn up into pointy looking spikes, and even though it wasn't colored in, you could practically see the different colored glitters hanging out in my hair. But what stood out most in the picture, was the hand pointing a middle finger at whoever was looking at it. Honestly surprised he got away with drawing that. It was just overall amazing! Buuuuuuuuuuut… Mine was still better.

I looked over at Alec and his head looked like it was about to explode with all the blood that rushed to it. I winked at him and it got even worse. Ms. Fray went on for about 2 minutes about how AMAZING the drawing was, and when she finally gave it back to Alec, she still continued to compliment him and gush over his drawing. I smiled and went back to work, I had some competition.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) Reviews would be very helpful :D**


	10. Popping Hooks

**Sorry, this is kind of late. Went on a mini vacay and had 0 time to post this. This chapter was kind of just some of my mind's 'cuter' moments. I just find the idea of Alec and Magnus switching -read to know what- for a day so cute ^v^ late upload to, it's 11:28 :T**

 **Warnings- none for this chapter but overall SELF HARM ABUSE AND LEMON, UNCOMFORTABLE? I'm sorry ;-;**

 **I don't own anything**

* * *

Alec's drawing beat mine. It even got hung up in the hallway. Right next to Clary's many, many, drawings. I was more than a little upset, downright had a riot. Alec laughed at me and asked for his painting to come down, and gave it to me. I mean, it's not like it was going to stay up there for too long anyways, the principal would've seen it and well, remember the finger?

But still, I was honored. I couldn't fit it in my locker without getting it bent or ruined, so I asked for a pass that would let me carry it around without getting in trouble. All day everyone was complimenting it. Even though I didn't make it, I felt a certain pride.

I couldn't get out of playing gym though so I had to roll it up a bit, but the gym lockers were bigger than the regular lockers, so there wasn't too much damage. I thought gym would have gotten 10 times more exciting since now I would get the chance to see Alec get all hot and sweaty, but he was just like me. Avoid any balls, people, and hide where the coach can't see you, but Alec wasn't paying attention and the soccer ball got kicked towards him.

I could practically hear him cursing as he kicked the ball and avoided the other players. He was actually really good, but he kicked the ball into the wrong goal. You could see the excitement in his eyes when the ball went past the goalie, who was really confused, and hit the net, nearly knocking it over. That of course died when one of our teammates told him the truth, then a comical blush grew on his cheeks, causing all of the guys to call him adorable and such. Ok, maybe that was only me, but they were all thinking it!

But these guys were cool with it and laughed it off. Well except Sebastian. No one likes Sebastian. Well, someone probably does, but it's not me.

When I got to my last class, the drawings edges were curling up. It didn't affect the the actual picture, but it still ticked me off. I sat at my desk that was located in the third row off by the windows.

I stared at all the different vibrant pinks and purples on my clothes, the enchanting green and gold swirls in my eyes and the hot pink around them. I didn't notice when Camille sat next to me, however I did notice when she tried to steal my rainbow pen.

"C'mon Magnus, you have other pens, just let me use that one!" She whined. I rolled my eyes, letting her win and turned my attention back to the drawing, I just couldn't help it. It was so life-like. It was as if it was a photograph instead. I felt Camille's eyes burning into my skull.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to look at her.

"Where'd you get that?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Alec made it for me." She scoffed.

"Oh, _him._ " She tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Yeah, he's amazing." I replied, a stupid grin plastered on my face. She ripped my portrait out of my hand and examined it. I knew she was trying to find some sort of flaw within it, but seeing as Alec didn't make any flaws, she threw it back at me. I was about to, I dunno, tell her off? When the teacher walked in and started the class.

* * *

I got home and ran up stairs to my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I sighed, throwing my backpack on the floor. My eyes scanned the room and landed on an empty space on the wall. I smiled and grabbed some tape out my drawer and taped the piece to the wall. I stepped back and admired the work of art, surrounded by pages of fashion magazines, newspaper jokes and comics, stickers, and the letter from my mom.

I quickly took off my neon pink vest and unbuttoned my purple button up, finding my room too hot and opened up the window. A short _ding_ in my back pocket brought my attention to my phone. I opened it up to find a new message from Alec. I raised a brow as I read the text.

'How hard do you think being a girl is?'

'Easy enough? Y?'

'My sister is going crazy over something stupid, when I told her it was stupid she said I would never understand 'THE STRUGGLE' I furrowed my brows.

'What was so stupid?'

'She got this crop top over the summer rite? Well let's just say it's a little shorter on her now, and our mom won't let her wear it.' I bit my bottom lip.

'What kind of crop top was it?' I picked up the Chairmen and fell back onto my bed as I waited for a response. I pet the small animal and it purred, bringing a smile to my face. I looked back down at my phone and a picture of a red laced long sleeve shoulderless top was now taking up space on my screen. I hummed in approval.

'It's a nice top.'

'It is, but it isn't that big of a deal, just go buy another.'

'Ig'

'BUT ANYWAYS! THAT'S NOT WHY I ASKED!'

'Then y?'

'How far are you willing to go with me on this journey?'

'What journey?'

'Are u a brave soul, or simply a coward?'

'Darling, I'm not quite sure what you're saying.'

'I'm asking if you wanna crossdress with me for a day?'

'Huh?'

'Yeah, we can dress up as girls, u no, to see 'THE STRUGGLE'

'I mean I guess I don't mind but how will we go about doing this and not end up looking like reallllly bad transvestites.'

'*determined nod* leave it to me.' I rolled my eyes.

'Mag, can I come over?' I pursed my lips and looked out of my window into the driveway. Raphael's car wasn't here so I guess it was clear. A short dry laugh escaped my lips, can't believe he wants to come back over.

'Sure'

'thx.' I put my phone down and got to cleaning my room, since it was currently looking like an episode of hoarders, but since I lacked the energy and time to put everything away, I kicked clothes and shoes under my bed and in my closet. I took a quick glance across the room and jumped back onto my bed, reaching out for my phone.

'In case you forgot, 78 downworlder lane :)'

* * *

About a hour and a half passes before I heard a knock on my door. I bounced down the steps, Chairmen in my arms, and opened the door widely, regretting it for just a second before breaking out into a wide grin.

I invited Alec inside, eyeing his large dark purple suitcase and Macy's bag. He took off his hoodie and shook his hair, turning to face me with a unsettling grin on his face.

"So, what's all this?" He smirked

"Everything we're going to need to make this work." He picked them back up and with his chin held high,

"Show me to your living quarters." I raised a brow at him but still led him up to my room. I heard him chuckle and asked what was so funny.

"I can't believe you agreed to this."

"I can't believe you suggested it." He rolled his eyes and placed his stuff on the floor, opening up the suitcase while I locked the door. My eyes widened as I saw the insides, or at least the first layer. He pulled up pieces and uncovered more and more branches of makeup products.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"Work." I glared at him.

"Why won't you tell me what you do."

"Cause that takes away all the fun." He replied, taking some of the contents out of the Macy's bags, but blocking them out of my view.

"Strip."

"huh?" He rolled his eyes.

"Take off your clothes."

"You're gonna have to take me to dinner first, darling" I teased slipping out of the green tank top and shorts I changed into earlier, leaving me only in my tight purple boxers. Alec turned to say something but quickly shut his mouth, turning back around trying to hide his adorable blush.

With his back still facing me, he threw me a package.

"Open it and try to put it on by yourself." I looked down at the item, it was some sort of corset?

"Umm.."

"It's a waist trainer," He stood up, a similar package in his own hand.

I opened it up and tried putting it on. After 4 hooks, I could barely breathe. I looked at Alec for help and he smirked.

"I thought you were used to wearing tight things." He teased coming over and forcing the hooks together. I shook my head.

"What I wear is tight, but this is bone crushing!" I gasped, struggling to breathe without accidentally popping hooks. He chuckled handing me a black laced bra. I gave him a look.

"Is this from your job too?" He nodded without hesitation and went back to whatever he was doing. I had little trouble putting on the garment, having experience and sat on my bed waiting for the next items.

That bag had a BUNCH of stuff inside of it. From FAKE BOOBS -Actual fake boobs, like they looked and felt a bit too realistic- to butt enhancers that apparently Kylie Jenner used. I _really_ wanted to know how I was turning out but Alec refused to let me go near a mirror.

After I put everything on, he looked me over before nodding and taking out some sort of napkin. I didn't know what it was until it was pressed up against my face, rubbing all over my cheeks. I tried pushing Alec away but he laughed and pushed me back, semi-aggressively and continued removing my makeup.

"No! Alec!" He snickered removing my eyeshadow and eyebrows.

It wasn't long before my face was clear of any products and I glared at him crossing my arms.

"You're such a baby." he mumbled under his breath. I threw a pillow at him, unaware that the same pillow was the one Chairmen was using as a bed and the small ball of fur went flying through the air, landing gracefully on the top of Alec's head, and somehow the boy didn't notice? The chairmen didn't seem to mind either, as he went back to sleep but not before sending me a very angry glare.

"Ok, now for the real challenge." He carefully brought the suitcase over to my bed.

"I'm doing your makeup, it's not up for discussion." I frowned, great, can't wait to look like a damn clown for a day.

"Ok, I have 3 outfits you can wear. The first one is a green mushroom frill dress, will go great with your eyes, sheer tights and black ankle boots. For the second one, I stole the crop top I showed you earlier (I snorted and he rolled his eyes) and black high waisted shorts. The crop top should be long enough and the pants should be high enough to cover up the corset. Oh and you'll have platform thigh high boots, you can walk with heels right?" Before I could answer he already waved his hands in a swatting motion.

"Wait no heels, you're already pretty tall. Thigh high black converses? Yes that'll do." I squinted my eyes, starting to get an image of what Alec did for a living, but it was kind of ridiculous so I brushed it off.

"Oh and for the last one, lime green skinny jeans with a neon pink bubble off the shoulder top with, hmm."He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "The pink and white jordans? Yeah. Pick one." I pursed my lips.

"What are you wearing?" He shrugged.

"Black skinny jeans and a navy shirt." I put my head in my hand.

"No you aren't." He copied me

"Yes I am."

"Nope. Wear one of the outfits you suggested for me. If we are going to crossdress, we gotta go all the way with this." I adjusted the corset.

"Besides, wearing something like that will just expose your true identity, you are like the only one in our school who wears just black." The corners of his lips raised a little.

"We're hiding our identities now?" I nodded. "If we don't we'll get attacked by the trans club. Last year this guy, Michael, did the exact same thing we're doing right now as a dare, and the club went after him because they said he was making them out to be a joke." I shrugged. "I can see why though, he did some half assed makeup that looked like something Miranda Sings would do and put on some ugly jumper"

" Anyways, Call me Beyonce ok?" he rolled his eyes.

"And your Sandra."

"Sandra?"

"Alexandra?" He rolled his eyes again

"I'm gonna wash my hands really quick." I nodded, pointing at the bathroom door. Once he was gone I looked at the case. It had tons and tons of shadows, blushes, brushes, bronzers, highlighters, lip sticks, glosses, lip liners, eye liners, eyelashes, concealers, mascara. Basically anything you can think of. But I furrowed my brows when I saw in big cursive letter 'Night' on the bottom. How did he get this..?

"Ok let's get started, sit down and tie your hair back." I did as I was told, sitting patiently at the end of my bed, praying that I wouldn't end up looking like a horror attraction by the time he was finished.

"You still haven't told me which one you want to wear." I shrugged asking for the first one, simply because of his eye comment.

He nodded and started on my face, first putting on some kind of lip balm on my lips, took out several brushes and got to work.

There were no words exchanged the entire time, it was just silence with the occasional purring from the chairmen on top of Alec's head. It felt like he was doing it right, but it could very well feel right but look verrrry wrong.

A lot of time passed, eventually Chairmen woke up and jumped off of Alec's head to his shoulder and then took a short nap there as well, guess Alec must be really comfortable. I'm glad Chairmen likes Alec though because when he doesn't like something or specifically someone, he gets violent, especially when it comes to Camille. He destroyed her shoes, it was absolutely terrifying watching him going at it like some wild animal. It's all on Instagram by the way.

I closed my eyes as he started applying color to my lids. I nearly fell asleep at one point.

"Ok, I'm done." he whispered and I opened my eyes.

"Can I look now?"

"No, I have to do your hair then you can look ok?" I nodded and closed my eyes again. I heard him walk across the room and once again, go through that Macy's bag. How much stuff could that one bag hold? I felt a dip in the bed and then large somehow experienced hands running through my hair, it felt amazing.

"Your hands are magical." I whispered, almost inaudibly. He chuckled softly behind me spraying -water?- into my black locks and combing through them, probably taking out the color. He starts braiding them back into what I think is cornrows and then a bunch of hair fell onto my face. He adjusted the wig on top of my head, brushed it a little then told me to open my eyes as he went to stand in front of me.

He broke out into a grin.

"Beautiful" I smirked

"I wasn't already?" and he gave me lopsided grin.

"You can go look now." I quickly stood up and rushed over to my closet door mirror, what I saw left me speechless.

Ok, first of all, when I wear makeup, I don't look like a girl or anything, just a really hot guy with some eyeshadow and lipstick, but what Alec did, I can't even.

"How the hell…" I hesitantly brushed the light brown hair out of my face that reached all the way down to my waist. My eyes were bigger, much bigger, my nose somehow looked much more delicate, my lips were overlined, giving them a fuller look and getting rid of my cupid's bow with a pale matte pink lipstick.

On my eyes was a smokey black eyeshadow with a thick line of green eyeliner, fake lashes blending in with my own. I don't know what Alec did, but now my cheeks looked fuller and my jawline was softened up. I didn't even recognize myself! Amazed I turned to look at him.

"Do you have the clothes with you? I want to try them on!" I asked giddily. He smiled, walking over to the bag and pulling out the clothes. I grabbed them and rushed into the bathroom, quickly changing into them.

I felt a certain freedom wearing that dress, the tights felt weird but manageable and the shoes were just my size. I opened the door and stepped out, doing a little twirl. Alec laughed and clapped at my gimmicks. I smirked. Walking over to my huge closet mirror to look at my whole body.

The waist trainer, actually helped a lot, sure I didn't magically get curves, but I had something there, and I have to say the fake boobs looked good on me, they weren't to big or too small, just right. The dress was actually pretty short on me, barely reaching the middle of my thighs, but it didn't really bother me. I twirled about, wanting to see myself in every angle, my hair flowing with me.

Alec snuck up on me, snaking his arms around my waist.

"You like it?" He whispered. Smiling I nodded, telling him how amazing everything looked.

"I'm glad." He replied, kissing the top of my head. He started to walk away when I stopped him.

"Now it's your turn."

"Nah, I'll do it later."

"Please do it now, I wanna see you as a girl."

"Just think of a taller Izzy." I frowned.

"You'd be so much prettier than Isabelle." He blushed.

"I don't think so." I smiled widely grabbing onto his hand.

"Yeah you would, I mean you guys would look very similar but you're the one with the blue eyes." I kissed him on the cheek.

"The gorgeous, blue eyes." He blushed again and whispered a short thanks.

"I still want to see though." he sighed.

"I'll do it at home and send you a picture."

"Why can't you do it now."

"I just can't ok?" He pushed away from me and went over to the case on my bed.

"Ok then," I started, following after him. "Why does that case say Night?" He sent me a smirk.

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." He rolled his eyes -He does that a lot- and started packing up. I sat on the bed crossing my ankles.

"You work at Night, don't you."

"Yep." he replied popping the p. My eyes fell out of their sockets

"Are you serious!" I hopped up, now standing on top of my bed, not caring about the shoes, since they were probably new anyways

"Oh my gosh! Working there is like my dream!" A look flashed over his face but it was gone before I could identify it.

"Camille recently got to working there, I was so jealous at first but like, I don't want to be a model or anything so her working there as a model was completely fine with me." He closed the case.

"Belcourt right? Yeah, tell your girlfriend to behave herself, she was almost fired the other day." I jumped up and dropped onto my knees.

"Are you serious?! Why?" He put a finger to his lips picking up the suitcase and walking over to the Macy's bag.

"Are you like- Oh wait drawing and writing, so are you like an editor? Wait what do the editors do, oh my gosh i'm so happy right now!" I jumped off the bed and grabbed chairmen off of Alec's shoulder, putting him down on the floor.

"Why?" He asked, staring pretty deeply into my eyes. I rolled my own

"Because! I'm going to work there one day, and it's nice to know there's going to be a familiar face, other than Camille of course." He raised a brow.

"And how do you know if you even have a chance at working there?" He asked, standing up, stuff in hands.

"Cause I have faith in my photographs!" He tilted his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Would you, like to come to work with me one day?" I quickly nodded my head.

"But wait, your boss, won't he mind?" He smirked

"I think I'm doing him a favor. We are actually in need of a photographer right now."

My mouth was wide open. This couldn't be happening, but wait.

"No, I don't want this job given to me, or even recommended, I want to earn it myself, get recognized for my work." I crossed my arms.

"I just want to see how it is to work there." He smiled, nodding and unlocked and opened the door. I followed him outside my room and downstairs to my kitchen.

"Hold on, wait. Lemme get you something to drink." I quickly rushed over to fridge and grabbed two cans of sprite. He accepted his and I watched his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed the cold beverage. I took a sip of my own staring down at the floor.

"You didn't answer me though, darling."

"Hm?"

"Are you an editor there or what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see i suppose."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I don't want to just flat out tell you, I want you to figure it out. It makes it much more satisfying, I swear."

"Not for me." He chuckled.

"You better remember to wear that tomorrow, I'm not going out all alone."

"You better not where those boring clothes. Wear that crop top and stuff, It'll look good on you." He took another sip, blushing.

"If you say so."

"I know so." I thought back to my reflection.

"You can't be an editor." I whispered and he hummed

"An editor wouldn't know how to do makeup so well, would he? It's not like you put it on yourself." He smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I gasped.

"I knew lips couldn't look that pink naturally." He laughed, throwing his head back.

He sniffed. "Well, I guess it's getting pretty late, I got to go before Izzy reports another lost child claim." I snorted.

"Do you need help getting out of that." He gestured my outfit.

"Nah, I think i'm good." he nodded.

"Tomorrow, I'm calling in sick, when jace and Izzy leave I'll drive over here on my motorcycle, since they don't know I have one, and pick you up ok? I'll call the school asking for a tour ,so to speak, for some exchange students. We pull up into school and tell them that we just want to see what a day there would be like, if they say they don't do that, we'll come up with something I guess." He waved his hands around.

"We can't change our voices though so we will have to probably stay quiet for most of the day. Oh but we will have to communicate somehow…" He snapped his fingers rapidly **(A/N I do this all the time T^T)**

"Oh! Wait, do a lot of students there speak Indonesian? Is it like a language class?"

I shook my head. "No, not that I know of, we only learn spanish and french." he broke out into a grin.

"Sempurna!" **(perfect!)**

Oh my gosh that was hot. The words went straight from his to my, you know what. As if his accent wasn't enough. I nodded my head in agreement.

"OK then, it's set. I'll come get you at 6:30. Remember all you have to do is put the clothes on, i'm doing your makeup. If you can't put on the waist trainer, just wait until I get here and I'll help you ok?" I nodded again, doing a salute.

"Yessir," He smiled faintly throwing out the can.

"Oh and Alec darling," He looked up at me.

" _PLEASE wear that crop top._ " He blushed.

"Y-yeah, whatever." I clapped happily

"Now go my dear, I can't be charged with kidnapping, it doesn't look good on a resume… or anything else really." He laughed picking up his stuff for like what, the 5th time and walked over to the door. I opened it up for him and did a little bow and he tipped an imaginary hat. We giggle at our silliness and with a couple more kisses he was gone.

I ran back up to my room and took a BUNCH of selfies. I was going to take more -much more- tomorrow with Alec and hopefully ask him to post them? The day after of course. I sent one of the better ones to Alec with a winky face and he sent me the ' hundred hundred' emoji that left me in a fit of giggles.

I took off all the make up not wanting it to stain the clothes as I took it off. I shimmied out of the dress and slipped out of the shoes, tights and enhancers. I unhooked the bra and the boobs came tumbling out and onto the floor. I quickly picked them up and put them away. Now here would coming the satisfying part.

I unhooked the top hook of the trainer and felt immediate relief. I popped one after another, feeling less and less pressure on my torso. Once it was completely off, I sighed throwing it into some corner of the room and hopped onto my bed. Chairmen who was on the bed flew up into the air and as he he came down i reached out and caught him. I snuggled him closer to me and clapped my hands, turning off all the lights.

That night my dreams were filled with different scenarios of what could happen tomorrow.

And just one way to break up with Camille.

* * *

 **Review pls, motivation ^U^**


	11. And so it begins?

**Sorry for the late upload, back to school shopping :/**

 **I hadn't realized it had been a week since the last chapter, feel free to remind if it happens again, thank you guest :P**

 **I know you guys want the cross dressing chapter but this chapter had to come out first, so I've decided to do a...**

 **DOUBLE UPLOAD!**

 **Wooo, Thanks you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm so happy ;^; we are currently at 15 reviews, 15 favorites, and 37 follows!**

 **So proud ;^;**

 **Thanks for the suggestions, I will try to incorporate them into the story. As requested, Magnus will find out what Alec does in the chapter after the next one. ALSO, while I would love to pick a day for uploads, my pea brain wouldn't be able to keep up, my chapter ideas just pop into my head whenever they want to, and with school right around the corner, yeah I wouldn't be able to keep that day.**

 **But I'm willing to try, Thursdays? Maybe every other?**

 **Warning!: Selfharm, aboose, lemons**

 **I don't own annnythiiiiiing**

 **Feel free to correct me on any mistakes made.**

* * *

I drove all the way back home and pulled into the driveway. I parked the car, grabbed my suitcase and bag and went inside, waving at Max who who was hanging out in the living room. I went upstairs to my room, sighing as I placed the stuff down by the door.

I went into my closet and changed into some grey baggy trousers and a loose navy sweatshirt. After looking myself over in a mirror, I went downstairs to make dinner. I opened the kitchen door and cursed my life.

Izzy was running around, peppers and mushrooms in hand. She noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Alec! You weren't home so I thought I'd get started on dinner." She informed me while dropping the uncut vegetables into a pot of some kind of bubbling greyish blue substance. I rubbed my eyes, trying to rub away the growing frustration. I walked over to the stove, turning it off and then faced my annoyed sister.

"Isabelle, I'm going to say this once, and _only_ once. If I ever see you in this kitchen, doing anything other than grabbing a snack, I'll force you to eat whatever you make." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"My food isn't bad." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, it is."

"How would you know if you never even tried it?" I pointed at the gurgling liquid.

"It does not take a genius to see that, whatever this is, is toxic and radioactive!" She clicked her tongue, and went to find a spoon. She rinsed it off and took a sample of her creation. She pursed her lips, looking a little green. I smirked pulling out my phone, and typed in the number for Taki's, some restaurant Jace and Izzy are obsessed with. She put her hand up and shook her head,

"No, it just needs some salt." I raised a brow, thumb hovering over the call button.

"No, it needs to be destroyed." I placed the phone on the counter and grabbed the pot by the handles, leading it over to the sink. I sighed, thinking about how much food and money was going down the drain.

"I hope this doesn't cause some sort of mutation to any fish out there." i tilted the pot and watched as it slowly dripped out. I flipped it upside down to try and get it to come out faster but it still continued to drip at the same pace. I shook it a little bit and everything in the pot slipped out into the sink in one piece, splashing a bit on my shirt, much to my dismay.

Disgusted, I put the pot down in the second sink, washed my hands, and after drying them off with a towel, called Taki's and asked for 3 cheeseburgers and a large fry, telling them to charge my credit card and put the phone in my pocket. I sent Izzy to her room not before asking her what she was trying to make in the first place to which she responded, pasta. Yeah, ok.

I took a knife and started stabbing at the 'pasta', it swallowed the knife up and when I tried to pull it out, it tried to take it away from me, sucking it up like a black hole. I was more than slightly disturbed. I got the idea to try running hot water over it.

It melted.

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned off the water as the rest of it dissolved, leaving remnants of carrots, mangos, garlic, peppers, onions, mushrooms, and wait, is that a gushers?! I don't have time for this.

I leave the kitchen area as I hear a knock at the door. I opened the door and got the food, putting it on the dining room table. I called everyone down to eat, grabbing a couple of fries, and retreated to my room. I met Izzy on her way downstairs and told her to clean the kitchen.

She flipped me off and ran down the stairs. Little sisters, gotta love em. I entered my room and went straight into the bathroom after locking my door. I washed my hands again and then took off all the products off of my face with a wipe. Most of the bruises were almost gone, leaving only pale purple as proof of them ever being there.

I washed my face, just to make sure everything was off and then sighed remembering his request of a picture. I frowned, looking back up at the mirror pushing my fringes away from my eyes. I took a the standing hand mirror thingy on the counter and brought it over to my desk, moving stuff out of the way so that i'd have some space.

I got up and brought the suitcase over to my desk. I found a white headband and pulled it over my head and then back up to keep my hair down and out of my face. With one last sigh and a cat on my lap, I started on my face.

It was about like, i dunno, 10-15 minutes later when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I shouted, not getting up, working on softening my cheekbones.

"A-Alec?" Asked my adoptive brother "I. I need to talk to you. Please."

"Uh, I'm kind of busy a the moment." I replied, pressing the pink sponge in the areas necessary.

"No, Alec I-I can't, fuck. No, I mean just please. Hear me out." I furrowed my brows,

"I'm listening." He sighed.

"Can you like, open up?"

"Nope." I replied popping the p.

"Please! If Izzy hears this then she'll kill me!" My brows rose, hearing the genuine worry and fear laced in Jace's usually confident voice.

I looked down at my face and sighed.

"Just a second." I quickly picked up a wipe and rubbed it against my face, wiping away all my hard work until there was nothing on it. I quickly squeezed some foundation that was a bit too dark for my pale complexion onto a brush and put it all over my face, blending it out towards my neck. I picked the wipe back up, removing the foundation that had gotten on my lips and threw it away, all while putting everything else back in their respective places.

I decided on keeping the headband since I actually preferred the hair out of my face, reminding me of that haircut that was seriously overdue, like 4 years overdue. And closed the suitcase and picked up Church. I moved the Macy's bag, hiding it in my closet and then unlocked the door.

I quickly sat on the end of my bed, crossing my legs, and called Jace in. He opened the door, looking incredibly distressed. I pet the fat furry animal slowly as my brother came over and sat cross legged on the floor in front of me.

Silence.

"So wha-"

"I'm sorry." I tilted my head.

"For..?" He ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed.

"Ok, back in London. You never really talked to anyone or had any friends, and to be honest me and Izzy were always worried about you." He took a breath.

"And, I was pretty happy with that. I mean I hate sharing, especially sharing friends, so your anti- socialness, worked in my favor.

"When we moved here, although we encouraged you to go out and make some friends or whatever, I really didn't think you were going to. At least I hoped so."

I kept my features neutral as I scratched Church behind the ears, not really knowing how to feel about all this. Why was he even telling me this? I mean call me crazy, if I secretly wanted my friend/brother to stay forever alone all his life, I wouldn't tell him.

"So, when you didn't sit with us on the first day, but with Clary and Simon, it was kind of a reality check. And then when you didn't come to school the day after, you already had some sparkly kid and a girl worried about you, after about 8 hours, i just-" I blushed at the sparkly kid comment, it was most likely Magnus he was talking about. He took another breath.

"I mean, when we had that dinner with Mom and dad's colleagues, and you mentioned Clary, I honestly thought she was fake. You never had any interest in girls and then all of a sudden in one day, you're practically in love, it's pretty sketchy."

I blushed a darker red, the plan wasn't very well thought out, but at least I got out of some stupid arranged marriage. Jace started to look even more guilty.

"When me and Izzy first saw her, we were really excited and stuff, I mean like holy shit! Our brother has a crush!" I looked down, feeling _verrry_ awkward, more than I've ever felt in my life. Jace put his head in his hands.

"But then I calmed down a bit and thought about what it actually meant. How it affected me.

"Getting yourself a girlfriend, you probably wouldn't spend much time with us anymore. You probably would be too busy cooking for her, going out with her, couply stuff. And eventually you'd forget about us.

"I even thought about the chances of her turning you down but like, who wouldn't like you? Back in London, all the girls were drooling over you, practically worshiped the very ground you stepped on. I had to work hard to direct their attention to me, well not that hard, I'm pretty hot myself, but I didn't want you to get swept up by them, leaving me behind."

His voice got smaller and smaller as he continued.

"All day, I kept my eyes on Clary, trying to find out what was so special about her. She wasn't hot or anything, she actually kind of resembles a 10 year old,

"I kind of eavesdropped on some of her conversations with that Simon kid, and honestly, she wasn't very funny, all they seemed to talk about was Star wars and stuff on Disney channel,

"She wasn't exactly smart either, getting a 78 on a math test, 86 english, 68 science," He rubbed his eyes while I tried not to think about how creepy/stalkerish he was being.

"It was just so frustrating! Izzy kept on trying to set you guys up on dates, but I kept on stopping her every time, I didn't want to lose you."

I felt so awkward. I really don't know what to tell him, I mean I could say that I just picked Clary because she was the only girl I had really spoken to that day. Also I'm EXTREMELY grateful for him stopping Izzy, nosy brat. I opened my mouth to correct him but he doesn't give me the chance

"Alec, you mean so so much to me. If it wasn't for you, i'd probably be in some crap foster home. I love you man!" His hands stopped moving and my eyes widened. Wait. Is this a confession! Wait wait wait, just a moment. This can't be happening.

"Alec I," Please don't say you're gay for me, please don't say you're gay for me.

"I kissed her." my eyes widened, clearly not expecting that. I allowed Church to bite me for being so stupid and even thinking something so stupid.

"Ok." He looked up quickly, pissed.

"Ok? That's all you can say? Your self proclaimed best friend and brother steals your girl, and you respond with an 'OK?"

He stood and pulled me up by my shirt, Church jumping out of my arms. I quickly pushed him away, in fear he might see my scars.

"Alec hit me!" I flinched.

"What? Why?" I slowly back away from Jace as he started getting a crazed look in his eyes.

"WHY? Because I betrayed you! After everything you do for me, for us, I go out of my way to stop the one thing that might've made you happy. So please, just hit me, yell at me, do something! The guilt is eating me alive!" I shook my head.

"No Jace, really I-"

"Alec hit me!"

"No du-"

"Hit me!" Not one to deal well with peer pressure, I sent my fist flying into his stomach. His eyes bulged, looking ready to fall out of his sockets as he fell onto his knees. I felt so much self loathing at that one moment. I lied to him, I put him through this, he was seeking punishment for a bluff I came up with to save my sorry ass. I hurt him. I did this.

I started clawing at my sleeves, my skin itching, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh my gosh, Jace, I'm so sorry." He shook his head, looking up at me wiping his mouth, smearing the small amount of blood that escaped his lips.

"I asked for it." He smirked. "Didn't know you could hit like that though." he coughed. "You're stronger than you look."

I shook my head tears streaming endlessly down my face. "I'm so stupid." I repeated over and over again in my head

"Jace, I'm so sorry." He frowned.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did!" I covered my face.

"I lied to you." I couldn't see his expression, but it was probably shock.

"I never liked Clary, I just used her name to get out of meeting that guy's daughter ok? I only used Clary in the first place because she was the only girl I really talked to." I choked out.

"I'm gay ok! I'm a fucking faggot! I deserve to die! I lied to you, to all of you. I made you go through all of this, I hurt you!"

Strong arms wrapped around me, and I moved my hands to see Jace smiling up at me, him being only 5'11

"I'm not going to say I'm not mad at you for not telling me sooner, but i'm glad you did."

I grimaced. "You don't have to lie, I know that you're disgusted with me." I sighed.

"Just please, don't tell anyone. I don't care if you do in a couple weeks but right now, I don't need Izzy, Mom, Dad, Max, the entire school and internet harassing me right now. So please, even if you hate me I-"

"Alec, stop ok. I don't care if you're gay! Honestly it's better for me, I thought that I was going to have to fight you over Clary, I even prepared a duel speech." He pulled out a folded up index card and ripped it in half.

"And I still feel as if I deserved that punch. Even if she didn't mean _that_ much to you, I still tried to kiss her because I didn't want you with her. Shoot, even if it was a guy I think I would've done the same thing."

I felt a tiny bit of anger at the thought of Jace kissing Magnus.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell me before I accidently go around, shitting on your happiness." I gave him a small smile.

"Don't snap Magnus in half?" His brows furrowed.

"Magnus? Who is th- OH!" His mouth fell open.

"You mean sparkles right?" I blushed, nodding slowly.

"Holy cheese-it's Alec. Wait, isn't he dating that blonde chick?" My hands went back to clawing at my arms.

Magnus' and I's relationship made me feel so dirty and like a hypocrite. Here I was, crying about my parents cheating on eachother, while I was the side guy for someone else's relationship. When I'm not around, he probably kisses Camille, takes her out. Probably? No I've seen it, and it hurts. They'd just be walking down the halls and out of nowhere just start making out not caring about who sees. Not caring about me, but I just want to spend time with him, even if he's thinking about someone else when we are together. I told him I would just be his friend until he figured out who he wanted more, but I honestly couldn't hold back, his lips are just so kissable.

I nodded and he sent me a stupid look that made me want to punch him again but just the thought made me dig my nails deeper into my skin through the sweatshirt.

"Oooh, is that why you don't want me telling anyone." I slowly sat on the bed.

"I honestly don't care who knows I'm gay, but it's how'll they'll react. I can't stand being hated by any of you guys." I'm already hated by our parents, but the hatred would grow so much stronger.

"Alec, Izzy and Max wouldn't care. Have you SEEN Max's manga collection? Out of 56 of them at least 11 are boys love or yaoi, whatever it's called. Izzy would just corner you and force you to go boy hunting with her." He didn't mention our parents, reasons being obvious.

"You're always overthinking. You'll get gray hairs before you hit 20." I sighed, he was probably right.

"Besides Jace, if i came out at school and always hung out with Magnus, people would get suspicious, he'd probably get in trouble with his girlfriend to." he raised a disbelieving brow.

"He's two timing Alec, if he gets in trouble with his girlfriend it's well deserved don't you think?" I shrugged looking down at my fingers. He clasped his hand around my shoulder and smiled.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise I won't tell anyone, but you probably should." He patted my shoulder and stepped back.

"I'm going to bed, I'm glad everything worked out, well between us." he smiled and I nodded, smiling back.

"Oh Jace,"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sick and I have to go check something with the magazine." I hated lying to him seconds after we just bonded, but it has to be done. He nodded and left, closing the door leaving me alone with my thoughts and Church.

If I can't forgive myself, then how can anyone else? I'm a disgusting piece of hypocritical trash. I can't even think for myself, falling into peer pressure, even when I knew what I was doing was wrong. I know Jace was lying when he said he didn't care, how could you not? He didn't look disgusted when I told him but I've learned that he is very good at hiding his emotions.

I stand and speed into my bathroom, quickly taking out the coffin case and taking a razor to my skin. I know you shouldn't cut. I know it doesn't help, doesn't fix anything. But honestly, who cares? I cut over old lines, make new ones, cross over cuts making x's, practically drawing on my arms at this point.

I drop the razor and look around, my vision hazy. I slowly slide down to the floor, kicking the door closed. I let my head fall back and hit the wall behind me.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" I murmured

 _Everything._

* * *

 **Double upload :3 Review pls?**

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Last chapter: cantstopwontsopfangirling, SwallowedByShadows, and all the guests**

 **I'm glad people are liking it, I honestly look back at my chapters and cringe, lol. My writing skills have definitely improved :)**

 **Chapter should come out in a couple of hours. Already done and written :)**


	12. Why?

**Double** **upload part 2 :D**

 **I probably won't be able to do many of these since they really killed my time :T**

 **Warning!: Self harm, abuse, lemons**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Feel free to correct me on any mistakes.**

* * *

I woke up and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. My head was killing me. I slowly got up, my hands feeling along the wall for the switch. When I found it, i quickly closed my eyes, feeling blinded by the multiple bright lights in the room. I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes adjusted and then met with my reflection.

It didn't take me long to see how dangerously pale I was, but it did take me a second to remember why. I shamefully looked down at my wrists, before furrowing my brows. I didn't wrap them up did I? I didn't even clean the cuts. I cursed under my breath, thinking about who probably found me in my bathroom.

I quickly unravel the gauze, and again furrowed my brows. The cuts were cleaned off, not even a trace of blood on my arm. Again, who would do this and not call the hospital or something? The scars had risen up, and just a tap on them had me hissing in pain, but this was normal.

I move to open the door, since I remember closing it before I passed out, but it was wide open. I exited the bathroom, glancing at my alarm that read 3:46 a.m and then heading into my closet to grab a towel. My foot hit the Macy's bag on the way in and my eyes widened, I forgot about- OH MY GOSH.

I take the bag and empty it out on my bed, putting everything in the order I need them. I rush back into my closet to get the towel I went in there for before hurrying into the bathroom. I took off the headband quickly brushed my teeth. Afterwards, I jumped into a quick, painful shower.

I nearly slipped getting out of the tub. I ran into my closet, drying myself off and picking out a pair of plain black boxers. I went over to my bed to start putting everything on when I realized that I never went and got the high tops that were meant to go with this outfit.

I looked over at the digital clock, 4:03. I sighed. There was not a doubt in my mind that Izzy didn't have something in her closet that would fit my needs, luckily she had monster feet so they could probably fit me too. Hopefully she was still asleep.

I snuck out of my room and tip toed over to my little sister's room. The door creaked open and I poked my head inside. Isabelle was sprawled out on the bed, starfish style, snoring quite loudly.

I shuffled over to her closet and entered the walk in, closing the door behind me and then turning on the lights. My eyes scanned her shoe shelf, no high tops anywhere. The only thing close enough to what I was looking for, were a pair of thigh high flats that I didn't even know she owned.

I sat on the ground and tried pulling the shoe over my feet. They slipped right on and even left a little room for my toes to breathe. I took it off it held it close to my chest as I turned off the closet light and opened the door. I crawled across the room bumping into a couple of unidentified objects on the way.

I accidently pulled her charger on the way out and her phone fell off the desk, landing on the floor with a soft thud, or what would've been a soft thud not had it been 4 o'clock in the morning, because you know, everything is louder at night.

She quickly sat up, and even in the dark I could see her hair sticking up in all kinds of weird angles, her head flew towards my direction and my heart started racing. I opened my mouth to ask her not to tell anyone about what she saw, when she suddenly screeched.

"SHUT UP!" I flinched, and then stared at her, frozen.

I had a small staring contest with what I think were her eyes, when she flopped back down onto the bed and started snoring loudly again. I quickly left the room, carefully closing the door behind me and then stood up to speed walk back to my room. 4:13.

I quickly put the shoes down, and started on getting the waist trainer on. Ok, maybe Magnus was right, my bones were going to turn to dust. I got the last hook down, and then slipped the butt enhancing things on over my boxers. I looked at the closet door mirror to try and make out my shape in the darkness. I was looking kind of pear shaped. I think.

I felt around for the shorts, bra, croppie, and went over to my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I slipped the high waisted shorts on, and buttoned up all the three buttons going up on the middle. I pulled it up as high as possible without crushing my balls or exposing my boxers. I quickly put on the bra and then remembered I forgot to get the boobs. I sighed and left the room again to retrieve the items.

Mine were only a bit bigger than Magnus'. I pushed the squishy materials into the bra, and adjusted them so that they wouldn't slip out and went back into the bathroom.

I pulled on the red laced crop top, hissing when it touched my cuts. I looked down at my arms once the top was on. They weren't very visible through the lace, but if anything I'll just put on some bracelets or something. The sleeves were kind of loose too, so they didn't really touch the marks.

Done clothing wise, I put on the head band and went over to my desk where my Night case and hand mirror were still chilling and turned on the lamp. Last night I didn't get to plan out my look so now I was going to have to just kind of freestyle it.

I just got done highlighting my nose when I heard someone's alarm go off. I quickly got up and locked my door, looking at the time (5:15) and then sat back down, going back to what I was doing.

No matter what I did, I just ended up looking like Isabelle, and it was pissing me off to the point of exhaustion. I tried making my eyes bigger, I looked like an anime character. I tried making my nose narrower, Izzy, Make my nose bigger, Izzy. Everything I did, just made me look like Isabelle.

I looked over at the clock. 5:45 and for maybe like the 5th time, I wiped off my makeup, I knew that I'd probably end up breaking out or something. Through the door, I heard Jace say something to Izzy about me, probably and hopefully that I wasn't going to school today.

It's 5:50 when they leave and all I'm thinking is that I got to hurry up and do my face right and get Magnus because I am not about to go to school looking like my sister's doppleganger. I put away all the bright lipsticks and dark shadows and pout. I heard my phone go off from somewhere in the room and got up to find it.

" **Ready when you are."** I groaned at the text, I brought the phone over to my desk and replied.

" _Almost ready."_

" **K, nvr got that picture );"**

" _Ik I fell asleep ;-; srry"_

" **S'cool. The real thing is better ;)"** I blushed as I put the phone down and took a breath and just took a minute to think and plan out what I was going to do, I don't have time to redo this over again.

Up til now, I've been using the darker colors but that always resulted in me looking similar to Isabelle, so I guess maybe using lighter colors would work? I wipe off my brushes and take out a different palette, this one having more lighter browns and other natural colors, unlike the last one that had a multitude of blacks, reds and purples.

I used a dark brown on my outer eye but it slowly got lighter as I got to my creases. I blended it a bit to soften the color and then on top of it, place a thin line of of black liner, flicking my wrist a little when I got to the end, making a small wing. I took one of the small oval brushes and started working on my eye brows. I didn't want them to look like those faded brows I've been seeing recently, but more natural. Getting the desired look, I moved onto my nose and jawline, trying to make my face rounder.

I used the light browns to round my edges and then started on my lips, smirking about Magnus' comment about my lips not being a natural color, little did he know that they actually were. I noticed an unopened box and picked it up, and taking the gloss out of the packaging, I was surprised to find a lip liner in there as well. The tube was labeled Dolce K.

I over lined my lips, just as I did with Magnus, then I filled it in with the gloss. I quickly picked out some lashes, and glued them onto my own. I looked my face over once more, and broke out into a grin. Perfect. Ish.

My eyes would get me recognized from any and everywhere. I rummaged through the case until I found some pale green contacts. I grabbed some pale blue ones as well for magnus. Smiling and looking over at the clock, I braided my hair back into cornrows.

It 6:14 when I slip into the thigh high flats and put on the long black wig that reached my mid back. I checked myself out in the mirror before texting Magnus I was on my way. I took 2 small purses out of the Macy's bag and in one of them I put all the makeup I was going to use on Magnus. I slung both of them around my chest, forming an X.

I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. I made a really quick milkshake while putting some food in a plate for Church. Shake in hand, I went out the side door and into the garage and there in the back corner of the room was sitting my black Ducati testa.

I mounted the bike, squeezing the shake into a tight space to hold it. I grabbed 2 helmets off the shelf next to me and started it up, making sure my license was under the seat. I walked it out, put my helmet on and then sped out into the street, off into the direction of Magnus' house.

* * *

 **Magnus' POV:**

I was standing in front of the mirror, doing different poses, trying to find my good side, which turned out to be all of them, when I heard my phone ding. I looked at my newest message from Alec that said ' **Open ur window'** I nodded and did as I was told. I started to walk away from the window to go back over to the mirror, when I felt someone behind me.

I whipped around and there was a girl, climbing inside, had Alec not sent me that text I would be freaking the fuck out. How the hell did he even get up here? I don't even have a tree outside my window. He used his chin to point at my bed, telling me to sit down.

I watched as he went through one of the small purses, grabbing out a bunch of tubes and brushes. I took this time to take in his appearance. I was right, he looked so much better than his sister, he looked absolutely delicious! Noticing my gaze on him, he blushed. He mumbled something and then walked over to me.

"OK, we need to do this quickly." And he meant it. He was done with my face in what had to be less than 15 minutes, much longer than the hour and half he spent yesterday. He sprayed my face with something and then sprayed his own face with the same thing.

He smiled looking over me. He hummed and then took out these round connected cases. He handed one to me and then took one out for himself. I looked down at it and one of the circles read L and the other R, I opened up the right one and in there were blue contacts, I carefully put them in and then blinked a couple of times to make sure they were in.

I looked over at Alec who was doing something similar. He looked at me and I saw the green eyes. I pouted a little, I really like his eyes. He tossed me a bag.

"That's yours." I nodded as he took out his phone. I watched as his fingers swiped and tapped the screen.

' **This is how we will communicate with other people.'** his phone informed me. I nodded and went to go get my own device. I went over to him to see what he used and it ended up just being google translators.

' **Type what you're trying to say in indonesian, so that they will actually believe us.'** I nodded again and opened up to google translate. He put his phone in his purse and I put it in my own. I led us outside -after closing my window- and he showed me over to his motor bike. I found it really hard to conceal my astonishment.

"This is sick!" I went around, admiring it from every angle, spasming every time a gust of wind blew past, sending the wig flying into my mouth. Alec climbed on, and then looked at me, waiting for me to get on to. I carefully climbed onto the the back, wrapping my arms around his waist. He passed me back a helmet and I slipped it on, then put my arms back around him.

He started it up, and then we were off. About 2 stop light later, we were getting hit on by this other guy on a motorcycle. Alec lifted up his helmet to give what I assumed to be an amused grin. The guy smiled back and revved his his bike. I saw Alec mouth the words ' Race you' and this guy's grin grew even wider.

"What do I get if I win, sweetness?" He yelled over at us. Alec put his fingertips to his lips and then sent them in his direction, sending him a kiss. A perverted look took over the older man's face and they both went got into position, waiting patiently for the light to change. I leaned in closer to Alec and whispered in his ears.

"You sure bout this babe?" He nodded.

"We don't get to be smoking hot chicks everyday, might as well make the most of it, hang on tight." He winked. I barely had enough to comply before the light changed and The bike jerked forward. We passed car after car, barely avoiding them as well as pedestrians, the guy just behind us.

We made a sharp turn, almost toppling over, but Alec kept at the same speed, which had to be maxed out on the meter. My eyes were starting to water from all the hard blowing winds so I put my face against his back, he smelt good. Kind of like strawberries or kiwi- some kind of fruit.

The bike suddenly stopped, and I looked up, we were outside the school entrance. Alec started to climb off and I quickly follow. He pulls on the side of the cycle and a retractable chain comes out and he wraps it around a streetlight next to us.

"What about that guy?" He shrugged.

"We lost him." I shook my head and he held my hand, leading me inside. He directed me into the office, took out his phone, telling me to take a seat. I picked the purple plastic chair and took out my phone as well, just in case anyone wanted to talk to me. I can't believe we are ACTUALLY about to do this.

 **((Bleh))**

Alec came out after a couple minutes with a schedule in hand. He sat down in the chair next to me and semi-whispered, with his voice higher,

"Mereka mengatakan kami bisa bersama-sama sepanjang hari dengan semua kelas kami." I nodded my head.

"Mereka akan memberi kita melewati sehingga kita bisa menggunakan telepon dan barang-barang kami." I nodded again and went to stand up when he pulled me back down.

"Periode ini hampir lebih sehingga kita akan menunggu bel berikutnya , maka kita memiliki ilmu." I sighed but nodded. He sent me a small smile and then started scrolling through twitter.

 **(What Alec said- whole thing- "They said we could be together all day with all of our classes, they're going to give us passes so that we can use our phone and stuff.**

 **This period is almost over so we are going to wait for the next bell, then we have science.")**

I peeked over his shoulder to look down at his phone and we spent the rest of the time looking at drawings outfits, youtube drama, twitter drama, politics and then played some weird flower game.

The bell rang and we both stood up. Alec walked over to one of the secretaries and grabbed the pass just as she finished writing it. We walked out and started going to our classes when Alec suddenly stopped. I looked back to question him when I saw him taking off his phone case, of course, we both had very distinctive phone cases.

I start to take mine off too, when I heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. I looked down just in time to see Alec swoop down and quickly pick up what looked to be a razor and then shove it into his purse along with his case. He stared blankly at me afterwards and I slowly put mine away as well.

Alec handed me the schedule and told me to lead the way since he really didn't know the school. I took us to Ms. Lunes' science class and we both sent each other excited smiles before reaching to open the door.

Ms. Lunes stopped and turned to look at us. She adjusted her glasses and then sent us a warm smile.

"How can I help you girls?" I opened my mouth to answer when Alec elbowed me in the ribs. WIthout looking he quickly typed something in and pressed the sound button.

" **HI! We are two exchange students, the principal said it would be fine if we took a day to just see how a day in this school would be like."**

Ms. Lunes nodded and pointed a bony finger at the front table. Alec and i sat down, I found the chair very cold and so did Alec apparently because he kept lifting his leg up a bit to avoid touching the marble and metal. Class went on and on and I kept staring at the clock.

The real fun wouldn't start until lunch.

We walked into the cafeteria and no joke, the whole room went silent. I looked over at Alec and he seemed perfectly calm. He smiled at me and pointed to the lunch line.

After getting the cheeseburgers they were selling and snapples, we sat down at some empty table and awkwardly picked at our food. The cafeteria gradually got louder and I looked over at Alec. He was awkwardly playing with his thumbs under the table, blushing like crazy.

A very familiar pineapple scent found it's way into my nose and I looked up. Ragnor was leaning over the lunch table, Camille hanging behind, as if she wanted to talk to us, but at the same time didn't want to be seen with us, so she was using Ragnor as a 'shield'.

"Hey there, _ladies_. Enjoying the school so far." Alec and I both nodded and Ragnor smirked.

"How about this, I'll show you two around the school, just in case either of you get lost. I'll even show you my secret spot." He winked. Alec looked like he was going to explode from embarrassment. I took out my phone.

" **That would be very nice of you."** Ragnor's eyebrows twitched.

"Not much of a talker?" Now it was Alec's turn to type.

" **We can't speak English very well, but we can understand everything just fine."** He nodded.

"I understand, it's the same thing with my sister." I narrowed my eyes. Liar, his sister speaks fluently in everything.

"So I can take that as a yes?" I nodded and slowly got, up laughing to myself at Alec's panic face. Ragnor couldn't and wouldn't do something even if he wanted, he isn't that strong and I am very capable of flipping his ass.

Alec got up to and threw out his tray, keeping the snapple and burger in his hand though. I took a few bites of my burger and then threw it out, ignoring ALec's judgemental glare, and opened my snapple taking a couple sips, following Ragnor and Alec out the cafeteria. I turned back to see Camille looking like a lost puppy.

I sent my girlfriend a small smile and she sent a menacing glare in my direction. Not used to ever being looked at like that by her, eyes wide I whipped my head back to the front.

I'm actually surprised when Ragnor didn't try anything when he gave us that tour, his secret spot wasn't even that spot behind the stairs on the first floor right by the music room, - don't ask- but a glass room that was in between the gardening club and baseball club.

We had a couple more classes, and in every class, everyone just stared at us. It wasn't until the end of the day until someone other than Ragnor tried to talk to us, unfortunately for us, it happened to be Jace.

"So, foreign exchange students huh?" He asked slowly looking Alec and I up and down, it was weird for me, but just imagine what it was like for Alec, his brother was looking at him like steak up on display!

I nodded,

"Have you guys seen the area? I could show you guys around? I'm new here myself, but I could show you the best spot I've found so far." Alec shook his head.

" **No, we have something to do after this."** Jace nodded and then sent a sly smirk.

"Ok, but could I catch you guys later, maybe?" I shook my head and grabbed Alec by the hand, dragging him over to where we left our bike. I stopped when I saw the mass amount of people crowding it. Alec kept dragging me towards it though.

When we got there, we pushed people out of the way, some of them sent us annoyed looked while others sent us very pervy ones. Alec shoved everyone away from the bike and then gave it a quick inspection, sending a glare to everyone around us. He unchained the bike and climbed on, I climbed on behind him, and we zipped off to a nearby starbucks.

I ordered a strawberry and creme frappuccino, while Alec got a plain black cup of coffee. We sat down off by the windows, sitting across from each other. I took a sip of my drink and he blew on his to cool it down.

"That didn't go as planned." I snorted.

"Only 2 people tried talking to us."

"Yeah, I know. I don't get why."

"Maybe they were intimidated by our beauty." He chuckled and looked down at his phone for the time. I broke into a grin

"How about we go to Pandemonium, it's a club down the street." I wiggled my brows and he tapped the table with his pointer finger.

"Not a bad idea, but we're both underage." I rolled my eyes.

"So?"

"So we can't get in?"

"Says who."

"The law…?"

"Hush. I have friends who can help us get in anyways."

"Shut up and finish your drink."

"So is that a-"

"I'll think about it"

2 hours later, we're both grinding all up on each other, oreo vodka shakes in hand, music thumping loudly in our ears. We'd been separated a couple times, Alec being asked to dance with other guys, I didn't mind too too much because I knew he'd come back to me.

But what was so weird was that no one came to talk to me. I saw a couple of guys and girls checking me out, but no one ever actually came to ask me for a dance. It'd put me in a sour mood more than a couple times, but as if he sensed I was getting upset, Alec would come back with another drink.

Some way or another, we ended up back at my place. I blindly unlocked the door and we both fell in, our mouths never leaving each other. He slammed the door shut, locking it and then wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Walking backwards, I led him over to the living room. Not having a couch or such, we fell back onto two bean bags, one being a bright blue and the other a neon pink.

At some point, the wigs had come off, and in the messy state we were in, the boobs had fallen out, neither of us really cared as we continued sucking out each other's souls. He cupped one hand around my cheek and the other on my _other_ set of cheeks, squeezing them a little.

"Magnus, you home?" I quickly pulled back from Alec, but his brain must not have registered the voice and he started going lower, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like?" My voice broke a little in between words as Alec lightly bit my collar bone.

"Well it looks like you're cheating, if that's not the case then please give me another explanation for whatever." Raphael gestured the whole living room.

"This is." I bit my lip.

"Please don't tell Camille." He smirked.

"Estás jugando un juego peligroso , Bane" **(You're playing a dangerous game, Bane)**

He sent us both a wave and left back to his room. I pushed Alec off of me and he sent me a horribly pained and hurt look.

"Did, did I do something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No it's just-"

"You don't want me, do you?" He put his head down and I noticed tears brimming his eyes.

"Nobody wants me. Of course,why would they, who would want broken and used goods." I furrowed my brows. Ah, he must be one of those emotional drunks.

"Alec, honey."

"Just shut up!" he put his head in his hands, silent sobs racking his body.

"You can't even decide if you want me over your girlfriend, I'm so fucking stupid, of course you'd want her over me. Nobody. Fucking. Wants. Me." He dragged out every words, the sobs, only stopping for a second before resuming.

I grabbed ahold of his arms, to try to pry them away so that he would look at me, but he hissed in pain.

"Let go! It hurts!" I didn't understand why until small amounts of blood started seeping through the already red crop top, making it even darker, slightly staining my my hands. Alec noticed and started full out bawling, a mix of " Oh god." and "Somebody just kill me." thrown in.

My heart broke for him. All I could think was _Why_.

Why would someone as awesome and adorable do something like this to himself? He has everything! So just,

 _Why?_

* * *

 **Review :3?**


	13. Take a Trip

**Did I say Thursdays? Oh, I meant Saturdays. My parents won't even let me see my computer during the weekdays, keeping my laptop hostage in their room. I've been sneak writing this chapter in class, they'll never suspect a thing... Until they come to check up on how far I've gotten, especially with my furious typing.**

 **This story includes self harm, abuse and lemons.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Forgive any mistakes pls, the thing I use to read over my work trial ended T_T now I gotta buy it**

* * *

I don't know how I got home, but I did. The next morning, my head was throbbing, it may as well have exploded, but as I've learned from my siblings, sprite is the ultimate cure for hangovers.

I walked into school with a dark grey hoodie and holey jeans. The hallways were loud as usual, filled with pointless rumors and gossip. I picked up on some, 'those girls were so hot! I hope they go here!' and also some 'Naaah, one of them scary as hell! Like she obviously already knew this school was filled to the brim with fuckboys.' I smirked, already hearing most of this yesterday from Jace and Izzy.

I squeezed my way passed the mass amount of people in the hallway, and my eyes found Camille. Her emeralds met mine for a second before quickly looking away. I shrugged and kept walking, making it to my first class. Magnus was already there, staring into space. I sent a small wave in his direction and he turned his head. Ok then.

* * *

I haven't seen Magnus at all in the past week, in fact, the last words we exchanged were

'I can't believe you wrote 'come near me and you die' on my forehead and I didn't even notice." and 'Lmao'

I honestly don't remember half of what happened that day I got drunk, but I must've said something offensive for him to have started avoiding me like this. He won't even give me the time of day to talk to him anymore, I just hope he forgives me for whatever I did.

I open the front door and Izzy, Jace, and Max rush past me laughing and throwing their backpacks by the entrance. I smile as I watch their banter and make my way to my room. I unlock the door and find church attacking one of my pillows. I put my bag on the desk chair and make my way over to my cat.

Church doesn't like anyone, me being the only exception. He's thrown up on Isabelle -May have taught him to do that- destroyed Max's comics, ripped Jace's clothes, and snuggled up with me on cold days. He doesn't go near our parents though, they'd probably skin him alive if he tried to play with them.

I pick up the fat cat and hug him close to my body, absorbing all of it's warmth. I take out my phone and take a picture of me and Church huggin, posting it to Twitter. I took the cat with me downstairs, planning on making a snack for everyone when I realized how quiet it was. I looked around and into the living room, and sitting there was my f- Robert reading a book.

He looked up as he saw me and grunted.

"Make me a sandwich. I'm starving." I nodded my head, going over to the kitchen. Izzy was sitting cross legged on the marble island counter, eating pudding and my brothers were on either sides of her, doing the same. I put Church down and got the bread, cheese, tomatoes, onion, ham, lettuce, and a little bit of mayo to make the sandwich and then put it on a plate. I cut it across, making two triangles then sent my siblings a small smile as I went back out to deliver it to Robert.

Without looking at my took the plate from me and took a bite out of the triangles.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Huh? No, I'm ok. Oh, but go to my room, I have to talk to you." I nodded my head and went upstairs.

My parents hadn't shared a room since I was 11. In this new place, Robert's room was all the way down the hall from our's, while my mother's room was downstairs. I opened the door to the room, and sweep my eyes over the neutral brown and beige colored walls and furniture.

I closed the door behind me and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. I took out my phone and as I got a text message from the school saying that a student had flooded the entire 3rd floor and that now the whole 2nd and 1st floor had flooded as well, meaning that we would have the rest of the week off.

A week off, huh? The door opens and my heartbeat quickens. Robert steps inside and walks over to the the recliner chair in the corner of the room. He takes the remote off the seat and points it at the television, switching to some random channel. My hands find their way to my wrists and I unconsciously start scratching at them.

"Stop it." I stare at him.

"Wha-"

"You know what I mean!" His features are filled with anger, and sadness?

"Why is it that I come home from work, only to find my son half dead on his bathroom floor!" I flinched, eyes wide. He's the one who found me?!

"You stupid teenagers these days! Oh, they ran out of my favorite ice cream~ I'm gonna go Kill myself!" He stood up.

"I had half a mind to just let you die there!"

"You're all just a bunch of ungrateful brats! Back in my day, we'd be lucky if we could even afford to go buy new clothes for school! And look at you!"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" He breathed out heavily through his nose.

"Tonight, I expect you to be here when i get back. Since just talking to you thick headed teenagers won't get it through, i'll just punish you until it does." He smirked.

"Think of it as spraying your cat with water." he thrusted his chin in the direction of the door.

"Get out of my sight." I bowed my head and rushed out of the room. I went back to my room and Jace was lying on his back playing with his phone. I looked up as he saw me.

"Hey, what does Clary like?"

"Hell if I know."

"How rude." I sighed.

"Drawing, artsy stuff. Just check her twitter."

"She has twitter?"

"Who doesn't?"

"No, it's who doesn't have instagram. And the answer to that would be you."

"I don't have space."

"Then make some."

"No."

"You're such a dweeb." I rolled my eyes

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, alright."

"Why are you even here? In case you were lost, your room is across the hall."

"What I can't hang out with my brother anymore?"

I raised a brow at him.

"Ok ok. I just need help with Clary. She obviously has a crush on you. She was burning holes into your head all day! She barely even looked at me!" I blushed.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Stop being so goddamn cute!" I spluttered

"I-I'm not cute!"

"Uh, yeah you are. Like honestly, if you weren't a dude and my brother, you could get it." He winked and my mouth fell open, my hands reaching up to cover my ears.

"I can't BELIEVE you just said that." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh my gosh Jace, I can't even with you!" He caught his breath and stared at me thoughtfully.

"Speaking of getting some, how's it going with Magnus?" My face erupted into flames.

"N-Nothing, everything is fine! And don't use Magnus and that phrase in the same sentence, let alone same conversation!"

"Aww, my brother's a cherry boy!" He sent a kissy face and my blood ran cold, all the laughter and happiness vanishing from my face. It's an embarrassing title, but I want it back. And to think, the man that stole it from me was just down the hall, I could only imagine what he was going to do to me tonight. And speaking of which, he had no right to feel upset over what I did to myself! Who's fault eve-

"Alec you good?" My eyes went back over to Jace and I nodded. A smile slowly rose up from his lips.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" I gripped my sleeves, biting my lips.

"Holy shitaki mushrooms Alec! Who was it? Wait was it a girl? Or did you know you were gay already, so it was a guy?" I stared blankly at him.

"I'm not telling you." It came out a little cold but he brushed it off.

"Coooome on!" He started rolling over the sheets, repeating the same thing over and over until he fell off my bed.

"No. Look Jace I'm busy ok? I have homework, and so do you. Now go do it." He sent me a cheeky smile.

"Alright, I got you, I got you, you don't kiss and tell right? I'll get out of your of hair now." And with that he got up and left, but not before doing an obscene gesture. I sighed into my hands and then went to go do my homework, it's not like it mattered though, I had a whole week to complete it.

A whole week huh? If I was in London, I'd know exactly what I wanted to do, but seeing as we are not, I have no idea what to do with myself. I haven't gone out and explored as my siblings have, and Siri could only do so much. I sighed tapping the pencil on the piece of paper, all of the work they gave me was much too easy. So easy, in fact I was done with all of it within an hour or so.

I put my head on the desk, now bored out my mind. What would I being doing right now at home? Probably at the library with a good book.I sighed, I wonder how they're doing at head quarters, video calls could only do so much, maybe I could visit them? Oh, but Robert is here, and I don't know for how long, Jace and Izzy wouldn't be able to cover for me, Max would've probably forgotten.

I got up and went down to the kitchen to make some macaroni and cheese. Once it was done, I got bowls and divided it into them. I carried them all the way out into the dining room along with some spoons and put them on the table. I called everyone down and took a bowl as well as the silverware and began digging in.

Eventually everyone else came down as well, including Robert, meaning that we were all eating in silence. Max finished first, rushing to put away his bowl, Jace and Izzy quickly following, leaving me alone with Robert. As I was about to get up as well, he quickly told me to sit down.

"So how is school?" He asked picking at the food.

"Fine."

"Did you decide to play any sports?"

"No."

"Huh, why?"

"Not a fan."

Silence.

"Fair enough, how's work?"

"Good."

"Ok, then how's that girl you were talking about the other day?"

"She's fine."

"Does she know how you feel? Does she like you back?" He asked a small smile on his lips. I stared at him with a dead expression.

"Sure." He frowned and went back to picking at his food, bringing the spoon to his lips.

"Your mother, she won't be home today but she'll be back tomorrow. Had a big project."

"Ok." It's not like I care…

He slammed his fist onto the table making me flinch.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with my son, goddamit! I'd appreciate if you'd reply with sentences instead of one or two words!"

"...Ok." He glared at me.

"How are Jonathan and Isabelle doing in school?"

"...They haven't gotten into any trouble... as far as i'm aware of."

"That's good. I don't want any school calling my phone about any suspensions!"

"Mm."

"What about Max? He doin ok?"

"I guess so... He's told me his classes are pretty easy... and he's made a lot of new friends."

"That's what I like to hear." He put his spoon down.

"In my room, 1 hour."

He stood up leaving his bowl on the table, and went up to his room. I sighed, picking up both of our bowls and bringing them to the kitchen where I washed the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

I went back up to my room, immediately going to my phone to check for any new messages. There wasn't any. I pouted, opening up my conversation with Magnus.

'Hey did I say anything that upset you the other week.' It was a while before he responded,

'No.'

'Then why're you ignoring me?'

'I'm not ignoring you.'

'Uh. yeah you are.'

'No, they're just something going on right now, and I really don't want to drag you into anything.' I furrowed my brows.

'Oh well, then if you need to you can talk to me, I'll listen :)' After like a minute he responded.

'Will you do the same?'

'?'

'Talk to me when you need help.'

'Yeah sure :)'

' Ok. Well, on a lighter topic, you heard that Michael flooded the 3rd floor?'

'Nope, just that we had a whole week off.'

'Heh, so what're you gonna do with this short vacay?'

'Idk, you?

'Same.'

"Alexander!"

'I gtg, my dad's calling me. I'll ttyl :3?'

"Yeah, later beautiful." I blushed, putting the phone away on my bedside table, and then made my way over to my father's room.

"Come here."

* * *

I woke up staring at the ceiling, feeling completely numb from last night. My phone has been dinging like crazy for the past 10 minutes, but I refused to look at it. But like, the dings, it was just too much. The last one would barely be finished before the next one overrided it.

I sat up and picked up the damn thing and opened it up to my newest messages.. Which were from Magnus... 300…80...9 messages. What the actual. I opened it up, and it was just a flood of alphabets.

'W'

'X'

'Y'

'Z'

'Now you know your ABC's, next time fucking answer me.' I shook my head and typed in **(I actually do this xD)**

'Wtf'

'Oh goodie, I thought you died.'

'Nope still breathing.'

'Good, take me on a date :)'

'Uh how bout no. YOU take ME on a date.'

'Uh yeah no, you have to take me out first.'

'And why's that?'

"Cuz I asked u first, duh.'

'T_T'

':3'

'You're so..'

'Gorgeous? Magnificant? STUNNING? FLAWLESS! Yes honey, Ik'

'xD'

'Do you disagree.' I smiled

'No :) but you also forgot conceited.'

'Am not.'

'Conceited- excessively proud of oneself; vain, do u or do u not, fat this description.' I swore under my breath.

'*fit* stupid autocorrect T_T'

'It's fine, I can fill in the blanks, ik I'm not fat :P'

'Don't dodge the question you fudger!'

'Of course not babe, I'm just aware of my magnificence. Not to be confused with conceitedness :)'

'T_T'

'OMG did you catch Fashion week?! Oml Kanye!'

'Nah I missed it :/'

'You have to go check it out! Like you just have to!'

'Later.'

'No! RN!'

'Magnus, it's like 5 in the morning. Why're you even awake!'

'I dunno. I just, woke up ig'

'Meh.'

'So wyd.'

'Texting you.'

'Rlly? What a coincidence!' I rolled my eyes and then laughed when he sent a screenshot of him ACTUALLY texting himself saying 'Hey sexy' and 'Oh, why thank you.'

'Oml xD'

'This is what happens when bae doesn't answer back ;('

'Yeah whatever. I can see those messages were sent a minute ago.'

'Damn'

'Ye, you ain't slick.'

'Thought I was ;-;'

'Heh. I wanna go back to London T^T'

'And leave me behind ;-;'

'Yea :/'

'NO! ;( I'll hop onto your plane and follow you to wherever.'

'THAT'S NOT WEIRD AT ALL'

'Ik it's not.'

'Lol'

'But srsly, you can't just leave me ;-;'

'And why is that?'

'Cause you're mine. You don't hear about phone's going back to their factories cuz they miss them.'

'xD'

'If you're going anywhere, you have to take me with you!'

'No, fudge you'

';-;' The convo slowed down for a bit.

'Why do you want to go back to London?'

'I don't belong here tbh'

'It's cause you haven't tried to fit in.'

'I wouldn't fit even if I tried Maggie.'

'So how was it in London?'

'It was nice. I had a routine and I knew where everything was. I could literally walk to work, but like here, I'd have to fly all the way back to London to submit the newest sketches ;-;'

' I mean you could always learn where everything is :3 And you still haven't told me what it is that you do!'

'You still haven't guessed what it is I do.'

'I'm not good at guessing T^T'

'What are you good at?'

'Gimme a week on anything and I'll master it.'

'I think it's been more than a week then you found out about me having a job at Night, it wouldn't be hard to figure it out if you tried .-. And that art project tho'

':/'

':/'

'Can you pleeease just tell me'

'Nope.'

"Alexander!" I looked up as Robert opened the door.

"I have a meeting and won't be back for a couple of days. Make sure there isn't any trouble." And with that he closed the door. I looked back at my phone with a smile.

'Hey, you don't have anything planned right?'

'Nope.'

'Then, you wanna go to work with me?'

'Xdfxgkkdtl'

'?'

'YES! Where is it, gimme the address!'

'London…'

'T_T'

'...'

'You're such a troll.'

':P I'm srs.'

'Yeah right I'm going to fucking LONDON!'

'I mean, if you can believe, everything you can achieve.'

'Yeah I can just make a portal to London, meet you there! :D'

'You're so silly. But they have made this grand form of transportation,'

'?'

'Flying… On a plane :O'

'OOOOH yee'

'So yes or no?'

'YES :D'

* * *

And so here we were, on a private jet on the course to London, we weren't alone though. I told Jace and Izzy where I was going and they immediately started packing their bags as well, so then by default, Max had to go as well. And so when I told them that Magnus was going as well, they threw a fit and then Jace called up Clary and then Izzy called up some guy called Meliorn. Did I mention that the guy's like 24? My 16 and a half sister shouldn't even know this guy! But he seemed nice enough, but I think he knows that I don't trust him, since I'd been glaring at his back for the first hour of this whole trip.

Jace was having a hard time with Clary. Whatever he wanted to talk about, she wasn't interested, and whatever she wanted to talk about… he started snoring. Watching the whole thing play out, was just, pure entertainment. I do feel bad for Jace though. A couple more failed attempts at starting a conversation, Clary got up and started talking to me instead. We had a nice long conversation about drawing and painting and all that stuff. Her green eyes were practically sparkling the whole time. Jace said she had a crush on me, I don't think so, she's probably just glad there is someone else she can relate to on such a level.

Max is such a good boy. When we told him we were going back to London, he just got a small duffle bag, packing only the stuff he needed, which were just some clothes. He also put a TON of comics and books in there. When we got on the jet, he took a seat in the corner, took off his shoes and laid sideways on the seat, picked out a comic book, his phone and beats headphones, and blocked us all out, only taking them off and looking up when he wanted food.

I didn't know Magnus was afraid of heights though, he kept leaving every 10 minutes to go to the bathroom. When I told him he could have stayed home if he didn't like heights, he practically cursed me out saying that he was fine and that he just ate some bad food that morning, and that he wouldn't have missed this moment for anything. Jace sent me a funny look probably hearing this conversation and I threw my bag at him. He had smirked probably thinking it was just clothes, boy was he wrong. I had my laptop, 2 Ipad's, sketchbook -1000 pages of course-, a case full of pens, pencils, erasers, colored pencils, copic markers, and then some clothes, so let's just say it wasn't as light as he thought it was when it hit his face. The crunch though.

Magnus was extremely quiet for the most part, but it was probably just some 'bad breakfast'. When he started nodding off about 2 hours into the flight, I was a got a blanket out of one of the closet things on the plane and covered us both, secretly holding his hand underneath it, he sent me a small smile, looking quite green, before falling asleep. At one point or another, I had fallen asleep on Magnus' chest, having Max wake me up, telling me that we were about to land. I nodded my head and stretched my long limbs.

I decided on letting Magnus sleep until we landed, since he'd probably get sick again. I got all his stuff ready and told everyone else to do the same with their belongings. Once we landed, I tried shaking Magnus awake, but he swatted my hand away. I poked him in the stomach and he violently twitched, much to my amusement. He started kicking me and I laughed, grabbing ahold of his feet and pulling him towards me and off the seat.

(A/N I don't know much about London, never been there, so I'll mostly be making this stuff up :I)

We got off and made our way to a hotel downtown. We all checked in, getting 3 rooms, Meliorn and Jace, Izzy and Clary, Magnus and I, which no one was suspicious of except Jace.

While we were walking to our rooms, Jace, quite loudly called out.

"I hope you don't plan on spending all day in bed." I blushed a furious red. Magnus smirked, but it quickly disappeared as his eyes clouded over. I tried not to think about what had happened a few days ago with Robert as i opened the door to our room.

Magnus walked in, put his purple suitcases by the door, and then collapsed onto one of the beds with a sigh. I laughed and put my bag onto my bed, taking out some black distressed jeans, white tee, and a teal jordan hoodie, setting them out for tomorrow. I grabbed out a black onesie and magnus snorted.

"You wear those?"

"They're comfortable ok?" I pouted as I walked into the bathroom to change.

"Can I watch?"

"Nope!" I took off my sweater and shirt and then unbuttoned my pants, slipping out of them. I stepped into the garment, fixing the pant's leg so that I wasn't stepping on it. I pulled it up and put my arms through the holes. I zipped it up and then put the hoodie up staring at myself, giggling a bit. I took my phone out of my sweater and opened up twitter to take a picture. After I finished I went back into the room. Magnus had changed into a white tee shirt and sparkly black boxers.

"That's adorable" He chuckled, I rolled my eyes as I fell onto my bed, lying sideways staring at him. He moved to do the same, staring right back at me. We didn't say anything, simply stared. I opened my mouth.

"Meliorn, might not make it to tomorrow." He furrowed his brows.

"He's with Jace remember? He's obviously dating Izzy, so Jace is probably going to give him the talk." He chuckled.

"Aren't you going to give him one too?"

"Nah, I don't think I'm very intimidating so it probably wouldn't do very much. Besides I think glaring should do the trick." he smiled standing up and walking over to my bed. My eyes followed him and soon he was right in front of me. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheeks.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I told you I wanted to work there right? Just thinking about going there is giving me goosebumps."

"You realize that to work at Night, you'd have to move here right?" He shrugged.

"I mean, I don't want to move but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I still have to go to college and stuff." I lifted my fingers to his gelled up hair.

"Go wash this out." He pouted.

"Aww, I was planning on sleeping like this." He stuck his tongue out at me standing up.

"That onesie is seriously killing me." He walked around my bed and I listened as I heard the the water turn on. I'm glad he's liking the onesie, though I didn't get it because I thought it was cute or whatever, I got it cause I wanted to make sure there wasn't anyway for him to see my scars, especially since I'm a really messy sleeper, my shirt would be over my head when I wake up.

He walked back out his face completely clear of any products. He went and turned off the lights. I heard him get on the bed and the room went silent.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Night." he murmured back

* * *

Before the others woke up, me and Magnus got up, got dressed -Took 10 minutes for me and almost an hour for him- and went to get breakfast. I took him to my favorite restaurant called 'Anne's'. The owner, Annie, saw me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I ordered pancakes and some over hard eggs, while Magnus got some fruit salad and some yogurt.

We ate in silence, simply enjoying our meal and time together until Annie came over, giving me the check. I gave her £8.63 and she went to put it in the register. She came back, smiling like crazy. She gestured for Magnus to move over and slid into the booth and reached out to grab my hand.

"My! Look at how handsome you've gotten!" I blushed.

"What do you mean? It hasn't even been a month since I moved." She smiled.

"That's true but a lot can happen in that short amount of time. So how's school."

"It's going well I suppose, actually Magnus here is one of my new friends from there." She didn't look at him, almost as if she was ignoring him.

"That's nice dear." She replied in a dismissive tone.

"How's Jace and Izzy, they aren't still getting into trouble are they? I know Max is a good boy."

I laughed softly. "No, not yet."

"Have you made any other friends?"

"Yeah, Simon and Clary are their names."

"Clary? Is she a pretty thing?" I smiled.

"Yeah, according to Jace. Magnus on the other hand." Her face started pulling into one of disgust and I quickly followed.

"Has a gorgeous girlfriend." Her mouth opened and formed an O shaped, smiling she turned to Magnus for the first time.

"What's her name?"

"Camille." He replied, covering his mouth as he had just put in it a large chunk of mango.

"Ooh." She cooed. She turned back to me.

"You have to find a girl too, Alexander. You can't wait til you're old and gray like me to get a move on on life." I rolled my eyes.

A customer walked in and she got up.

"Make sure to bring your siblings with you the next to you come." I nodded standing up, Magnus following after as soon as we got outside Magnus opened his mouth to say.

"No offence, but that woman's a bigoted retard." I snorted.

"Why would that offend me?"

"People are offended by everything these days."

"Ah, yes 2016, the time where everyone is triggered by the color shoe you wear." I rolled my eyes.

"But I wouldn't be offended by that at all, she was being rude anyways. She acted as if you didn't exist. " He shrugged.

"I'm used to it, besides I didn't want to talk anyways, I like eating my food in peace."

The rest of the walk was just filled with banter and our views on controversial subjects and before we knew it, there was the Night building, towering over us. I smiled at Magnus' dazed expression.

"It's real." He whispered. I opened the door and he stepped inside, feeling the rush of cold air you feel when you first open up. Everyone who was in the lobby, looked up. One of the desk workers who was eating a sandwich and playing on her phone, dropped everything and wiped her mouth off with her sleeve, sending me a plastic smile.

I waved at everyone as I led Magnus' into the elevator.

"Where do you wanna go?" He stared at me.

"Everywhere." I smirked pushing the button for the second floor.

"That's not possible."

"This place is that big!?"

"No, just some places you aren't allowed." He pouted. I gave him a grand tour, showing him, where the models usually work, where we keep the clothes, where we make the clothes for the models, where we make the magazines, where we come up with the magazine ideas, where we do the photoshoots, where we edit the pictures, and then finally we were outside of a door that read,'Raja hitam'

He stared at me then back at the door.

"W-we can go inside? Won't he be mad?" I shook my head, smiling.

I opened the door and Helen looked up.

"Oh hey boss, I arranged everything for fashion week, thanks for the text by the way, I thought I was going to have to show the clothes myself. We have the 4th day I believe. We're using sets 4 and 7. Andrea's sick, she should be fine by that time but just in case we have a backup ready. Oh who's this? Is this your new boyfriend?" She walked up to Magnus, putting her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Helen, Raja's secretary. Oh wait, you probably call him Alec right?" Magnus in his dazed state, clasped his hand over her's slowly shaking it.

"M-Magnus." She sent him a knowing look and then sent me one that looked like a disappointed mother's.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it, Alec you should know better than to fry someone's brain." I smirked walking over to my desk and falling back into the cold seat, sighing.

"Damn, it feels good to be back."

"...This"

"Hmm?"

"I can't believe this."

I picked up the portfolio labeled 'fashion week', taking off the rubber band to see the outfits inside.

"Believe it."

* * *

 **I'm gonna try and do the never have I ever thing, or maybe t or d, I haven't decided yet. I'll have to start writing my chapters on paper now ;-;.**

 **Reviews?**


	14. Never have I ever WHAT?

**Update days are Saturday guys, ;-; I would absolutely LOVE to post faster, but my parents take my computer away. It breaks my heart to see all of these please update reviews and not be able to do anything about them.**

 **In any case, hope you all enjoy this chapter, its a it longer :)**

 **I don't own anything, not even the fabulous mentions down below.**

 **Warning!- This story has self harm, abuse, and lemons**

 **Please excuse any spelling errors, it's really late when I'm copying this over, also haven't renewed my trial ;-;**

* * *

It started off as short laughs but then became a howling laughter.

"Rich kids are something else, I can't believe you got them to act like you own this place." Alec lifted a brow, smirking and tilting his head.

"You don't believe me?" Amusement thick in his accent.

I sauntered over to his desk running my index along the edges of the wooden surface, still giggling like crazy.

"I mean…"

"I mean." he copied throwing the file in his hand onto the desk, scattering a couple of the files. He tapped his fingers on top of the files leaning forward over the desk, a playful grin taking over most of his adorable face.

"Why don't you believe me, might I ask?" I sent him a disbelieving look.

"You wore a hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts and adidas socks and sandals. I should've crucified you." He pouted

"I thought it was nice." I sighed dropping down to my knees.

"Are you serious?"

"No." He chuckled. "I woke up late and my clothes were dirty so I snuck into Jace's closet and stole some of his."

"Well, you could have tried to make it work. That is if you really were Raja."

"I don't even do my hair in the morning."

"I noticed, but hair and clothes are 2 different things. One is waay more noticeable than the other."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"And besides, why hasn't anyone seen your face? I want proof." He pointed a fingers towards the wall and a bunch of him and that Helen girl as well 4 other people smiling in each one, different locations.

"Fashion weeks, Vma's, I've been to every event. Hell paparazzi have stood outside waiting for me to come out."

"If that was the case, then why are the only pictures of you on your twitter page?" He looked down.

"They overlook me. I guess I blend in way too much. One time as I was leaving, the paparazzi guy rushed over to me and I thought he was going to ask me questions or whatever, but then he asked if Raja had left the building yet." He sighed

"I was going to tell him that it was me he was looking for, cause I don't really care if anyone knows to be honest, but the second a more 'interesting' person came out of the building, he ran away from me and went to talk to them instead."

"I even announced my clothing line on multiple occasions in front of everyone STATING that they were mine, but everyone thought, oh look Raja got someone to fill in for him. Like what the bloody hell!I'm a mystery? Almost all of my private life is on the internet! People just aren't satisfied with this boring, emo kid I guess." He huffed out.

And he was right I guess, I do remember some kid going on stage one time, everyone thought that that was Raja's son or something. I also remember the articles about whether or not Raja was a good father or not, since the kid looked so terrified and seemingly wanted nothing to do with the whole event. Ah, good times. Who would've thought that kid was Alec though.

I mean he looked so dorky. Hideous sweaters, plaid trousers, worn out shoes and square glasses. Actually now that I think about it, how could I have not seen it before.

"By the way Magnus, if you're going to follow me on social media and like and retweet all of my tweets at least tell me. I mean it doesn't make a difference but I would love to see that lovely duck face in my feed from time to time."

My mouth fell open and my cheeks went up in flames.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

" cutesyrainbowpandahorse?" **(A/N I don't even know)**

"Shut up ok? I made that when I was like 14."

"So it is you?" Fuck.

"So who're these people?" I tried to change the subject and he surprisingly went along with it.

"Oh! The blonde girl is Aline. Don't tell anyone but I think she might have a crush on Helen, it might actually go both ways." He stood up to get closer to the mounted photos.

"This is James, oh but we call him Jem. He's like my best friend! He understands everything, like I don't know where I'd be right now without him." Flashes of blood running down Alec's arms flashed through my mind and I sent out a silent thanks to whoever this Jem person was.

"And this guy here is-"

"Ali!" I turned towards the voice just as Alec was jumped on by something with a brown hood, with it wrapping it's legs around his waist. Alec took a couple steps back before falling backwards onto his butt.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me you came home!?"

"I was going to surprise you."

"Well mission accomplished!" The female voice replied. Next the I knew kisses were being planted on every patch of skin on Alec's face. I puffed out my cheeks in frustration as Alec laughed. Why the hell is he laughing? He should be pushing her off, something! You can't just let some girl walk and start kissing you in front of-

...Wait what are we?

"We had to go see Jem, oh he's missed you so much! Will probably misses you more though, but you know how he is."

"You guys still hang out at the same spot?"The girl- I assumed, you never know, there are some guys with really feminine voices these days- stood up, Alec quickly following.

"No, we couldn't go back there without the _painful_ reminder that you'd left for the west." Alec smiled and his eyes flickered over to me, before turning back to the person and then his mouth falling open as he turned back to me.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce you. Magnus, this is Tessa. Tessa this is my b- Magnus."

"You can own Magnus' these days? Please, do tell me where you get them." The person snorted turning to face me.

"Oh wow! He's a cutie!" I didn't feel happy at all hearing that from her.

"I prefer magnificent." I replied looking the girl up and down. She was wearing black and white high tops that had rainbow laces, black leggings, a grey wool textured oversized shirt, and a bulky large brown sweater. She brought her hoodie down releasing a mass amount of brown hair tied messily into a ponytail.

"Well Magnus, it's very nice to meet you." I sent her a strained smile.

"Likewise." She noticed and her brows furrowed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just remembered I left my cat alone with my crazy roommate without telling him I was going on a trip." Her eyes widened.

"S-shouldn't you text him or call him or something?" I shook my head.

"That's too much money. Besides, the Chairmen can fight on his own, I just hope he wasn't in my room when I locked the door, he'll eat all my glitter." I replied, faking cheerfulness

"Magnus' cat is adorable." Alec whined going over to his desk. I smirked at the curiosity written on the girl Tessa's face.

"I know right? Just my cute bundle of fur with claws sharp enough to split a hair."

"You don't cut his nails?"

"No, I'd prefer it if someone were to go an attack my home, my brave kitten would be able to claw out his eyes and protect my room. Lots of valuables there you know." I smiled noticing that now, it was Tessa who was long forgotten. Alec probably isn't a very good multitasker. He took his phone out of his pocket and sighed.

"Izzy texted me, she wants us to meet up with her and the rest of em." He informed me putting his phone away and fixing up his desk. Alec stood up and walked around the desk and to the door, me following behind, and by the sounds of it, that girl is following us to.

We took the elevator down and on the way I saw a glimpse of a photoshoot. The bright flash of the cameras, the confidence yells of instructions given by the genius behind the expensive devices. Oh and a sneak peek of the what might be a new line.

The sun was blinding as we stepped outside. I listened in as Alec called his sister on her whereabouts. Pretty soon, all 3 of us hopped into a taxi.. With Tessa in the middle, can't say I wasn't a little bit peeved.

The taxi stopped in front of this cozy house and we all stepped outside. Two people emerged from the side of the house, waving their arms around. We jogged over there to meet Jace and Isabelle who both said hello to Tessa and I before going off into this rant of leaving them behind. Tessa went to texting on her phone so I couldn't even talk to her if I wanted, not like I did, so I just listened in on the 3 sibling's conversation.

Alec, bored, stepped past them and into the backyard, I snorted at the look at his sister's face but quickly followed Alec as she glared at me. The backyard was filled with flowers, there was a small pool, and a bunch of old looking swing sets as well as little outdoor couches and a small fire pit.

On the couch was that Meliorn guy along with Max and on one of the swingsets was Clary looking deep in thought. We opted for the other vacant swingset wanting to be alone. I think. Next thing I knew Isabelle came out of the house with a large bowl smiling.

"I made soup!" She exclaimed putting it on the small table that Jace had brought out a while ago. Alec rubbed his eyes, looking distressed and I heard Jace whisper, 'Pizza is on it's way.' When Isabelle had went and put out some plates, no one got up to get some. I sighed.

I want to be liked by Alec's family, so there's only one thing to do. I stretch out my legs and arms, pushing myself upwards on the swingset.

"I'm starving." I sighed. I wasn't really that hungry though. Isabelle looked up glaring at me, what did I even do to her?

"Then eat! It's right there if you want some." I nodded my head standing up and all three of her siblings, Max, Jace, and Alec wore looks of fear, worry, and remorse.

I should have read the signs.

It emitted a foul odor as I ladled it into one of the bowls.

"So, what's in it?"

"Just regular soup things, carrots, cabbage, beef, onions-" She continued to list more things as I hesitantly lifted a spoon to my mouth. Alec looked as if he wanted to jump on me and Tessa looked purley amused. I paused as I saw that grin, but then quickly resumed, putting the whole spoon in my mouth.

Holy mother of-

"It's delicious!" Her eyes lit up.

"I told you someone would like it!" She yelled at her brothers.

I swallowed thickly, shivering. This is so fucking disgusting! It's rancid and stale! Whatever she put in here must've been expired or something. And oH MY LORD WHAT IS THAT FLOATING IN HERE!

"H-How could someone not like this?" She grinned happily.

"M-Magnus? Are you ok?" Alec asked warily. "Is it actually good or?" I sent him a thumbs up.

"It's awesome man, I've never had anything so good in my life." Chairmen's cat food tasted better than this -don't ask how I know-

"R-Really? Lemme taste." he pointed to his mouth and I shook my head guarding the bowl. I never want to expose him to such a sad fate. I probably have 3 days to live if my stomach digests this.

"No, it's mine! Get your own." My voice got weaker as I finished the sentence, as I started feeling strong waves of nausea wash over me. Alec must've seen the genuine fear in my eyes as he shook his head and then slowly backed away from me, knowing that I, Magnus Bane, was a dead man.

Isabelle went on this whole rant about how amazing her cooking was while I forced myself to stuff and swallow spoonful after spoonful of Isabelle's deadly concoction. Pretty soon the bowl was empty and I was given looks of respect. Taking 2 deep breaths, I, as calmly as I could,

"Ok, I'm done, thank you for the meal. I'm gonna go put this in the sink. Alec could you show me where that is?" He nodded, smirking as he stood up. As soon as we were inside and the door was closed, i grabbed a hold of Alec's shirt and demanded to be taken to the bathroom. He chuckled and brought me to my destination, I shoved him the bowl, telling him to burn it and stared down at the toilet seat.

I haven't done this in a long time. I put my head back and took 2 fingers, shoving them towards the back of my throat. Immediately feeling the food come back up, I put my face over the hole and emptied out the contents of my stomach, wanting to make sure every last bit of it was out I kept repeating it until all that came up was bile.

I was exhausted to say the least. I flushed the toilet, standing up to wash my hands and face, regretfully taking off a bit of my makeup as well. I frowned staring at the dripping eyeliner and splotchy foundation. A knock came at the door and I opened it up, hoping it was Alec and not someone else needing to go. He smiled sheepishly and handed me a towel to which I'm greatly thankful for.

"A quick fixer upper?"

"Would you?" He nodded.

"I have my stuff upstairs."

"What is this place anyways?"

"It's just some summer house." He replied opening the door to a mostly empty room.

"Guess you didn't stay here much." I whispered.

"No I spent almost all of my time here actually, I'm just not very good at decorating so I left the room untouched for the most part."

"How come we didn't stay here instead of going to the hotel?"

"I didn't know if our parents hadn't sold this place, besides I don't think there is enough rooms for all of us." I nodded.

"Sit." he pointed at the bed and I did as I was told. He went into the closet in search of the required tools while I looked around the room. On the dresser was a standing photo of a cute younger version of Alec. He looked to be about 6 or 7. He was in blue shorts and white t shirt, and green crocs. I cringed at the crocs.

He was barely smiling, but it wasn't as if he was unhappy or anything, it was like he was trying to look cool, which was adorable.

The present day Alec came out with a couple of tubes and cases with a bunch of brushes and wipes. He quickly wiped off all the offending products and replied some more. Once he was done, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on my cheeks. I smiled,

"You missed you big dummy." And kissed him softly on his lips. He smiled on my lips and brought his hand around to play in my hair, kissing me back. I sighed into the kiss and he tilted my head back. He pulled back a little and then placed a quick kiss on my nose.

"C'mon we gotta go back." Just as he said that, loud screams were heard from outside. While I jumped and flinched, Alec just groaned. He led me back outside where there was now 3 boxes of pizza -Thank god- and everyone with the exception of Max, Meliorn, Jace, Isabelle and Clary who were all missing, were hugging. I saw a pair of blue eyes that had black and had to double check that Alec was still next to me.

The group noticed us and ran over to Alec, pulling him into what seemed to be a bone crushing hug.

A silver haired boy smiled gently at Alec. "It's nice to to see you're back, although contacting us first would've been preferred." Alec blushed.

"I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Whatever, who cares." Alec's look alike responded.

"But wow, it sure is GREAT to see you again Alexander." Alec's lips pulled into a tight line.

"Will I am so happy to see you as well." **(Get it? Will I am= William? I'm such a dork T^T)**

They stared at each other before hugging each other tightly. Alec was a bit taller than this Will guy, I think I might be to, he looked almost identical to Alec except for the nose, lips and cheekbones, he also looked more, how should I say this, masculine?

"Tess called us up and we went straight the the liquor store." Will grinned and Alec sighed.

"It's bad for your liver you know."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Who's this guy." He used his chin to point at me and the silver haired boy smiled curiously. Tessa grinned.

"That's his Magnus." Alec blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, I'm not his boyfriend or anything." Alec murmured. You could be if you wanted darling. And wait, is Alec out? No he isn't right? His brother told me not to tell anyone so he has to be closeted right? But he's talking pretty loudly.

"Yet. You were always into the ones who wore makeup." Alec blushed a deeper.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." He assured me. The silver haired boy shook his head lightly,

"I'm Jem, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I smiled a genuine smile

"Likewise." Will glared at me before yelling out.

"NEVER HAVE I EVER PLAYED FOREVER!" I looked at Alec confused.

"He likes rhyming. We're just gonna play Never have I ever. He's obsessed with playing this game everytime I come back here after a trip." I hummed in response watching as everyone took their seats, I told Alec to save me a spot as I ghosted over to the boxes of pizza.

There was pepperoni, vegetarian, and plain cheese. I got 2 plates with pepperoni for me and Alec and sat down, handing him his slice. He thanked me taking a bite as Jace, Izzy and Clary came back in. The two siblings look PISSED while Clary looked just as angry, she was even more distressed. Max, who noticed that his sister was walking in his direction to come sit, got up and relocated himself in front of Alec.

"I'm not here to listen to some teenage girl drown me with her problems." I heard him mumble and snorted.

"Everybody shut up!" Will yelled standing over a now lit fireplace. "You all know the rules right?"

Meliorn kicked up his feet, swiping left on his phone, smirking. Isabelle took his phone and shoved it into her own pocket before entwining their fingers and nodding her head.

"Yes yes, we did this all the time, get on with it you twat." Will frowned putting up one of his hands.

"For the newcomers, and Maxwell." Max scowled.

"You have 4 fingers and a thumb, every time someone asks a question, and you have done the said activity, you put one down, first person to put down all their fingers, loses. Those are the basic rules. But we are not basic people, now are we?"

"If you lie and it is found out, we go into a truth or dare stage, meaning that you have to answer whatever question is said by the person who asked it originally or do a really gruesome and disgusting dare by the choice of the audience." He winked, "honesty is the best policy."

"Also, for every finger you put down, that's one shot." He pointed to a bunch of glasses and a tall bottle of grey goose vodka. "Every lie gets you an extra shot, if you don't want to answer the question you are given after lying, that's another shot on your head. If you choose the dare that's 2 shots. Got it?"

"Ok, so here's how we'll do it, hottest person goes first, and since I'm the hot-"

"Uh I don't think so," Alec interjected. "I'm pretty sure Magnus is 'slaying' all of you like dragons." Jace burst into laughter and Max shook his head while I flipped my spiked hair. Kind of.

"I can't believe you just said that, that really hurts my feelings." Will pouted, but then smiled wickedly.

"Alright then, shoot one." I squirmed in my seat, I didn't want to go first, stupid Alec. Jace's eyebrows twitched.

"Aren't we supposed to take a drink in the start of the game? Or is that something else?" Jem groaned and Tessa giggled. Will smiled manically, twisting open the bottle. I looked over at Alec who was just snapping pictures of fire and Max. I leaned over by his ear,

"Underage drinking is bad." He clicked his tongue.

"Thanks for the reminder dad."

"No, it's daddy." he snickered.

"Thanks for the reminder _daddy_." I smirked

"Good boy." He rolled his eyes.

"It's for fun today anyways."

"It's always for fun." He smiled sadly.

"Not always." I was about to ask what he meant when a shot glass was thrusted at my face.

"Here you go." And then one was handed to Alec, and then Max.

"Woah woah woah, he's 13 why're you giving him one." Will gave Alec a strange look.

"You were barely 11 when you chugged my father's beer." Alec panicked, looking sideways at his siblings.

"Don't say that! You little rat!" Will shrugged.

"If he can't have it then you have to drink it, nothing goes to waste." Will winked walking away to give the others their drinks.

Max was looking at Alec with a determined glint in his pale blue eyes.

"I want it."

"No." Max frowned moving closer to Alec. As if sensing what his little brother was going to do next, Alec poured both shots into his mouth at the same time, just as the kid hopped up to steal it.

Cheeks puffed up, filled with the intoxicating liquids, Alec stared cheekily at his brother. Max clicked his tongue.

"You're such a-" He growled, stomping into the house. Alec swallowed the drink.

"He'll be fine." Alec assured me as the door closed. I sighed looking down at my glass.

"I wanted to do that cute arm hook thingy with you."

"I could go get another glass?"

"No I'm sure we'll get out together at one point, we can do it then." He nodded.

Let's just say, this game, no. The game players, and their questions, got dirty fast. I'm sure if this was a game between 1st graders, it would have NEVER gotten this bad. Everyone here was drunk off their asses the second the game began because everyone kept on asking stupid questions.

Well it's partly my fault, since I'm the one who started off with 'Never have I ever eaten pizza'. The first round was over within 5 turns, everyone losing at the same time. Round after round, the questions sort of got better, not being as stupid as the first, but the alcohol induced minds of my fellow peers, have no filters.

"Never have I ever called someone the wrong name, hooking up."

"Never have I ever ran from the cops."

"Never have I ever kissed someone on the first date."

"Never have I ever smoked weed."

"Never have I ever been to church and a gay bar on the same day."

"Never have I ever drank while underage." You can guess a finger from everyone went down on that one.

It was who Jace who said 'Never have I ever watched porn.' That Alec who was already red in the face from the drinks, turned even redder. At first he claimed he had never partaken in those activities, and I actually kind of believed him. But then Will exposed him, talking about a time when they were 13 and accidently found some sort of site and instead of clicking out, both stayed and watched at least an hours worth until they heard a heard a door open and then proceeded to destroyed the computer.

Alec ended up having to take 3 shots because when Clary asked what did he watch, he refused to answer, so then the dare was to eat 3 spoonfuls of isabelle's 'soup'.

Jem who has apparently done everything, fell asleep on Tessa, halfway through the game so then Will used the shot glasses to get water out of the pool and poured the small amount of water up his nose, Jem woke up startled and started coughing, glaring at Will. He pushed William into the pool and then fell in himself, but no one really cared since the the game was still going.

Clary had changed her seats multiple times and was now next to Alec. I didn't think to much of it at first, but the farther we got into this game, the more I'm convinced she's trying to flirt with him. I mean, it's not like I'm worried, Alec is gay. I just don't appreciate her putting her legs over his and cuddling up to him as if she was posing for some tumblr post. Cause you see, that should be me. I tried pulling Alec closer to me and she pulled him back. I glared at her but then focused back on the game at hand.

"Never have I ever, went out with a guy." Came from Jace who was smirking at Alec. Clary, Izzy, Tessa, Alec and I all put one finger down. Clary's eyes widened when Alec put one down and kept looking back from me to him. After we all took a shot, Clary turned to Alec. My nosy self and I sat there pretending not to listen.

"Who's you go out with?" She slurred.

Alec pointed a finger at the 2 boys who were making out in the pool.

"I went out with Will, but it was just weird and gross so I dumped him, so then I went out with Jem, but then he left me for Will." Alec talked surprisingly soberish even though he had to have more to drink than the rest of us. Clary frowned looking incredibly upset.

"Ok ok, now Never have I ever went all the way with someone." Isabelle squealed rolling on couch.

"Oh wait lemme guess!." Isabelle suggested sitting up. She pointed to me, Jem and Will who were passed out by the pool, She hesitated pointing at Tessa and then reluctantly pointed at Clary. Jace smirked.

"Alec ain't no virgin." He announced and everyone including me, excluding the knocked out duo, gasped.

"Yep! I figured it out!"

"Wheet? Wen!?"

"Just the other day!"

I looked at Alec, who was looking a little bit on the pale green side -Probably because of the soup-, feeling a certain hatred for the person who got to him first. Tessa got up and padded over to Alec, pushing Clary's legs off of him and then sitting on her lap, swinging an arm around Alec's neck, leaning in real close.

"Who was it? Lemme guess, it was Manny Mua wasn't it? You'd always said you'd jump his bones the second you got the chance. What'd you meet him a convention or sumthin?" She slurred.

When he didn't respond, she poked him on the forehead, "giving us the silent treatment? C'mon I told you when who took mine." When Alec didn't respond again, they lost intrest, dropping the subject and went to ask the next question, but I kept my eyes on Alec. Something was definitely wrong. I tapped him on the shoulder and he didn't react to it at all.

"Alec, you good?" I shook him a little and he turned to face me, eyes red and unfocused.

"Alec." He quickly stood up and rushed into the house. Clary looked surprised and got up to go after him, but I ran -somewhat- past her and tried to follow Alec, but when I got inside-locked the door so she couldn't get in-, I had lost sight of which way he had went.

"Alec?" I found the room Alec had taken me into earlier and peeked inside. Hearing a crash come from inside the closet, I hurried over and look inside to see Alec huddled in the corner trying to open a bottle of pills.

He flinches as he sees me but then quickly recovers, throwing the bottle at me.

"Open it." I frown.

"What's it for."

"Just open it!"

"Not until you tell me what it's for."

"I-I can't" He pulled his legs up to his chest breathing heavily.

"Please, just open it."

"Alec I'm serious, what are they for."

"I can't breathe."

"Wait, what's wrong? Is it too cramped in here? Just come out, the door is wide open you know."

"Why is it me?"

"Why is it ALWAYS ME!"

"What? What's always you? You aren't making any sense you know that?"

"Please, I'm begging you, just open it."

"I will, I promise, just tell me what they're for. You're drunk and I really don't trust your problem solving skills right now."

He groaned and I continued.

"Just calm down and take a deep breath, everything is fine, you probably don't even need these, whatever they are."

"I have to take them. If I don't I'll do it again, and then they'll be mad at me."

"You'll do what?"

When he didn't respond I sighed.

"Please Alec. I want to help you but you're making it incredibly difficult for me to do so."

"I-It's not my fault, I didn't want it, I-"

"Alec just calm down, please."

"Then give me the pills! Please!" I really hope I'm doing the right thing, the label on the container was scratched off. I pushed and twisted the lid off.

"H-How many do you need?" His head whipped up.

"2! Give me 2!" I frowned, I should probably just give him 1 then.

"Ok, let me just go get some water-"

"No just give it to me!"

"You can't swallow pills without water."

"Yes you can." He stood up reaching for the drugs and I stepped back.

"Alec listen to me please, just sit down and breath."

"Once you give them to me."

"Once I get you water." He sorta growled and forcibly took the pill from me. He ran into the bathroom, me following behind, and turned on the tap, put his mouth underneath, put the pill in and used the sink water to swallow it. He sighed once it got down, sliding down to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a minute or 2. I shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"You want to talk about it?" I suggested, he looked at me for a second before shaking his head.

"No, it's nothing." He closed his eyes and I moved closer into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. His eyes twitched as I sat down sat next to him.

"I thought you said you'd talk to me if something was up."

"..."

"Alec."

"Yeah?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do."

"So what is it?"

"I don't think I trust myself."

"To do what?"

"..."

I sighed.

"It's going to be one hell of a hangover when we wake up." He hummed in agreement.

A comfortable silence ensued and we both started nodding off, but right before Alec was completely asleep, I turned my head and kissed him.

"You shouldn't call yourself used goods." referencing the last time we got drunk. I felt him stiffen up.

"If you're used, then I'm worthless. Please don't ever think that I don't want you, because I really do."

"Ok." he replied, his cheeks tinted a bit of red.

"And I know it's taking me a long time to get this over with Camille, but that's because I don't just want to drop an 'I'm breaking up with you' out of nowhere on her and then just start dating you officially that same day. It'll just make you look bad, and she'll probably go after you or something."

"This whole time I've just been distancing myself from her, and she's noticed. I-I think by the start of next week, maybe we could become, well you could be my, or I could be your, boyfriend. That is if you want me to." I said, feeling uncharacteristically insecure.

He smiled warmly wrapping his arms around my waist and adjusting himself so that he could pull me in between his legs.

"I would love that very much." He replied kissing me on my nose. I purred, leaning into him.

"You missed." I put my lips over his and he smiled.

"Alec?"

"Hm?"

"You keep sending weird signals, are you still in the closet?" His nose scrunched up.

"I dunno, I guess, kinda? If someone asked if I was gay, I wouldn't deny it, but I don't go around telling everyone. But it's not like i'm hiding anything."

"So then we don't have to be a secret?"

"We already kind of are."

"Whatever, so your family already knows? I mean Max is pretty intimidating. He told me some things that had me shaking in my boots." He chuckled.

"Jace knows, I guess Max knows, but Izzy probably doesn't, well she should now unless she's as stupid as she looks, but my parents definitely don't know." He grimaced at the words parents but I ignored it, he was probably just thinking about whether or not they'd accept us. I wouldn't be able to make him feel better if we were to indulge in that topic, because I really don't know them and I definitely don't know how they'll react.

"I mean, I think everyone should know now, I just told them I dated both of my best friends who are both guys, and said that you were slaying everyone."

"You didn't have any feelings for them right?" He hummed.

"I really liked Jem, he was a sweetheart, but I think him and Will are much better together." I pouted.

"Are you jealous Maggie?"

"No, you like the type that wear makeup right? As far as I know he wasn't even wearing lip gloss."

"Heh, no but for real though, Manny, what I wouldn't do for a day with a him. Like you can't say that he isn't the sexiest piece of ass to touch this planet. Like Jeffree starr can try, he can try, but he won't make it that level of finery. Manny is just something else." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bit his bottom lip.

"Ok, fuck you."

"Pffft Haahaa. Now are you Jealous?"

"No." I huffed. "Whoever you're talking about is stupid and irrelevant." I replied, cringing at the childish undertone laced in my voice.

"Don't talk about my bae like that."

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Aww, there's no need to be upset, Manny is incredibly hot, that is fact, but your hotter ok?" I clicked my tongue.

"Duh? I already knew that."

"Yeah, ok. But seriously, we don't have anything to hide from." I saw something flash in his eyes

He smiled, leaning down and placing a long, lingering kiss on my lips, and we sorta, just fell asleep like that.

* * *

 **Review? :P btw for those of you who don't know, Manny Mau and Jeffree starr, are real. Manny is kind of what I imagine Magnus to look like :)**


	15. Warning

**Pretty sure this is my shortest chapter, apologies, the next one will be longer :) Kind of at a loss of ideas right now for where this should go, so I'm just gonna start unraveling everything. Teehee.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Warning!- Selfharm, abuse, and lemons.**

 **Excuse any errors. I'm just stupid.**

* * *

A loud pounding on the door went straight to my head. Whoever is behind it is as good as dead. With Magnus still attached to me, I crawled over and unlocked the door, sending a glare at the person behind it. Max raised a brow, handing me a sprite.

"You look like shit, but I'm glad you still have your clothes on. That would've been awkward."

"Watch your mouth."

"Shut up. Jace is looking for you."

"Where is he?"

"Uh.. the kitchen?" I nodded. He grinned, slamming the door shut. Ooooooh, he is so grounded.

Magnus' death grip on me loosened up and I looked down. He looked so vulnerable and innocent, I almost had an aww moment, but the gaping mouth, smeared makeup and drool made me laugh instead. I tried to stand up , but while his grip had loosened he was still holding on pretty tightly. I sighed, not wanting to wake him up and opened up the bottle of sprite.

I took 3 large gulps and then twisted the cap back on, putting the bottle next to me. I frowned, thinking back on last night. I don't ever remember calling myself used, but it's nice to know he wants me. I blushed. Maybe he could read minds? I smiled a little, only for a second before frowning deeply. No that would be awful, the amount of crazy stuff that goes on up there is insane.

I was lucky I still had my anxiety pills around, I probably would've done something much more drastic. Though, mixing pills and alcohol isn't a really good mix either. But even thinking about cutting was dangerous with those 3 downstairs, especially Tessa. They would have known even if no one had walked in on me, if no one had even known I had left, which I'm pretty sure they didn't considering how drunk they all were.

I try moving Magnus off of me, and he grumbled out a ton of curses. I sighed, running a finger up and down his sides, feeling slight shivers from him. The guilty feelings from yesterday were poking me in the stomach.

I really wish he hadn't seen me like that. I shouldn't have told him that we'd have nothing to hide from. Because we have so many. Well, we don't. I do. My mom would probably wring my neck, Who knows what Robert will do, my twitter mentions and dms would probably flood with a bunch of hateful comments and messages, launching me into a panic attack. Yikes.

School would be a whole other issue. I've heard from Jace and Iz that Camille is pretty ruthless, not something I'd really want to deal with in an environment I have to be in everyday. But he just looked so happy, and hopeful.

I sighed. He obviously wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I squirmed around, trying to take my legs out from underneath him, putting both of us at odd angles. I somehow managed to wrap one of my arms around his waist and my other one went behind his knees. And with him still holding on to my wrinkled top, I lifted us up, wobbling a bit. I leaned us against the sink as I tried to open the door.

I stumbled over to my room. Magnus is heavier than he looks. I tried setting him on the bed, but he wouldn't let go. Having made sure he was asleep, I slipped out the shirt, letting him keep it, and then rushed into the closet.

I found a sweatshirt that looked like it might belong to Will, and slipped it on. Adjusting the sleeves to make sure nothing was showing. I picked up a few makeup wipes and peeked my head back into the room where Magnus was snoring softly. Wipes in hand, I looked down at his face.

Somehow, while I was wiping all the products off his face, it just felt very sinister, like it felt as I was some kind of murderer standing over my victim, it was a pretty funny and uncomfortable feeling. I have to say, Magnus was extremely attractive underneath that makeup.

I mean sure, I've seen his naked face before but now, his guard was completely down, making him appear younger, rather than that usually mature look he has going on when he's wide awake. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. There was still a bit of gel in it, but it wasn't like I could do much to help that.

Golden green eyes slightly opened as my fingers left his hair. He mumbled something I couldn't understand and pulled my shirt into his face. I raised a brow and backed out of the room, quietly closing the door. I went back into the bathroom to get my sprite than went on my way to the kitchen.

Jace's head was in his hands, his right foot was absentmindedly tapping the floor as he leaned against the island counter.

"Mornin." He looked up nodding his head in response.

"How's your head doing this lovely morning?" I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like my brain is being slammed against a boulder." He let out a short breathless laugh.

"After you and Magnus snuck out to who knows where, Will woke up and drank the rest of the alcohol, claiming that his 30 minute nap had rendered him sober. His brain is going to full on implode." I nodded taking a sip of the sprite. So they did notice.

"So what'd you want from me?" He shrugged, jumping back to sit on the counter.

"It's kind of a warning I guess. Yesterday Clary tried asking Iz and I for advice. Advice for going out with you…"

I tilted my head. "Where did she want to go?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You're fucking stupid." I pouted.

"No I'm not. You're the dumb one, Clary doesn't like me like that." He clicked his tongue.

"I feel bad for that poor girl, her feelings, wasted on a dense, gay, moron."

"Yeah whatever," I went past him to the fridge and looked for some eggs. Luckily, they weren't expired yet, which is actually quite weird, and put them on the counter.

"I don't want eggs." Jace groaned.

"Than make your own food." I replied, taking out a skillet from one of the cabinets and rinsing it off in the sink. Jace sighed. I felt his eyes glued to me as I turned on the fire and scrambled some eggs, adding some seasonings and then turning off the heat.

"I told her you wouldn't date her even if she was the last person on this earth." My eyes widened.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Would you?"

"I-I mean."

"Exactly, I just told her the truth and then Izzy and her started yelling at me!" My lips tightened into line.

"I'm telling you Alec, she caught the feels. I haven't seen her yet today, she might not even remember yesterday, but avoid being alone with her. She's a bold one."

"Allllleeeeeec." I turned around and Tessa was standing there, rubbing her eyes.

"G'morning."

"Bad morning." I smirked pointing to the eggs.

"Tell the others breakfast is ready." She scowled, turning back around. I took out a plate, taking some of the eggs and rinsed a fork, putting it on the plate. I poured a cup of OJ and went back up into the room. Magnus was awake, staring blankly at the ceiling. I walked over to the bed, and crouched down smiling.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I brought you some food." He looked at my hands.

"Thanks." was his response. He sat up as I handed him the plate and set the cup on the floor besides the bed. I climbed onto the familiar surface and planted myself next to Magnus, wrapping my arms around his waist.

We were quiet as usual, but the silence was off.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Perfect."

"Something's wrong, you can just tell me you know."

"Nothing's wrong ok? Just drop it." I frowned.

"O-ok."

I squirmed as a vibration in my back pocket brought my attention. I unlocked my phone and slid over to twitter. As soon as my feed came up, I hopped up and squealed like a little piggy, surprising Magnus.

I quickly saved the photos and then retweeted every tweet that said that Manny was #husbandgoals and #Makeupbestie, with tears streaming down my face.

"He looks so good in a suit!" I swooned. I felt Magnus glare at me and I turned to face him, sticking my phone out towards his face.

"I caaaaaan't!" Magnus sent me small half hearted frown at my squeals

"By the angel, I want them both! Kyaaaa!" **(Manga sound effect lol.)**

"He's not bad I guess."

"Not bad?! That's my husband!"

"I thought i was husband." Magnus pouted.

"You said you wanted to be daddy?"

"I've changed my mind, I want to be both of them." I shook my head smiling, falling back onto his stomach, barely missing the plate in his hand.

I continued scrolling up and down my feed, liking everything that had to do with Manny. Eventually, I ran out of those and scrolled aimlessly through twitter, which at the moment was dead. I got a new text message and opened it up as Magnus set down his plate and picked up his orange juice.

" **Everything is set up and ready for tmm. Anything extra you want added in?"**

" _No, nothing. I'm planning on bringing Magnus btw."_

" **Gotcha ;)"**

I rolled my eyes, going back to twitter. I blinked, momentarily blinded and looked up at to see a phone, inches away from my face.

"Forgot to turn off flash." He smiled sheepishly.

"Lemme see it." He tapped around and then turned his screen to me. I frowned

"Delete it."

"No."

"Nooo, Maggie delete it! I look so bad in it."

"You look adorable." I blushed

"Is there any guy who'd want to be called adorable?"

"Tons. but that's not the point! I'm not deleting it."

"Pleeeeease."

"Nope it's my new lock screen."

"You can't!"

"But I can." I frowned, going back to my phone and quickly searched up Magnus' twitter. I tapped on the media tab, and he smirked.

"You're not going to find anything there that'll be useful." I smirked, scrolling down, all the way until I found exactly what I was looking for.

Did you know Magnus used to have braces? Yeah and these really big rounded nerd glasses. The glo up, is real.

I felt him rise up behind me as I tapped the picture and screenshotted it. His hands went past my face as they jumped out to grab my phone. I shrieked, pushing off of him and nearly falling off the bed in my effort to keep him from getting my phone.

I tried changing the lock screen while keeping Magnus at bay with my legs, but they eventually gave out and Magnus landed harshly on top of me, knocking all the air out of me. I closed my phone as quick as I could and dropped it, the device landing on the floor with a soft thud.

I turned my head to smirk up at him when he caught my lips. I pushed him up, and rolled over, wrapping my arms around his neck, reattaching our lips. He smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist and then sitting up, bringing me up with him until I was just barely hovering over his thighs.

I gripped his slightly stiff hair, and he moaned into my mouth. My breath caught in my throat as his tongue poked the entrance into my mouth. I allowed him in, and let's just say it got pretty gross, so much that I'm not even going to tell you what happened. What i will tell you is that we were found in a very compromising position by Max.

"That's fucking disgusting." I blushed but couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

"Well, um once you guys are, finished. We're leaving to go back to the hotel." And with that he quickly left.

I looked up at Magnus but frowned at his troubled fixated look. I turned my head in the direction he was looking and my sleeves had ridden. My eyes widened and I almost violently pushed Magnus off of me, quickly pushing down my sleeves.

I looked up from my bangs, terrified of what magnus was going to say, how he was going to look at me, but he was just lying there, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

 **How do you want Magnus to react? Leave a review and I'll try my best to include it inside the story. Should we talk about Magnus' parents next chapter? :/ I'm so lost right now xD I even forgot why I named this the pic .-.**


	16. Mother dearest

**If you haven't noticed, I've been writing (Line) meaning I'm on my phone. Didn't know there was a word app lol. Expect more/faster chapters maybe ;) uploading isn't possible on the phone though, but i'll figure something out**

 **I don't own anything**

 **You guys know the warning drill by now right?**

 **Look into Magnus' past**

 _(Line)_

" _Magnus, honey where are you?" I turned my head, smiling brightly._

" _Mama! Look what I made!" I rushed over with my messy finger painting. I stood on my toes to hand it up to her her. She grinned, crouching down to my level and taking the painting._

" _Oh. It's wonderful!" She giggled putting a hand to her mouth. I wildly nodded my head._

" _Can we show Papa?" She frowned._

" _P-Papa isn't here right now." I pouted._

" _When will he be back?"_

" _I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" I nodded my head once and she smiled softly, standing back up._

" _Let's go hang this up." She grabbed a hold of my head and lead me into our tiny kitchen, removing the magnet off a bright red paper and putting up the drawing._

" _There, now the whole world can see it." I looked up at my mother's face, a huge grin plastered on my face._

" _Now let's go get you something to eat!"_

 _(Line)_

" _Magnus! Get down from there!" Startled, I let go of the metal bar, falling back and out of the window. A piercing scream and strong unsteady hands, I was staring up at the ceiling._

 _Hot wet tears hit my cheek and I looked up._

" _Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you understand!" I nodded. She pulled me into her arms, squeezing me tightly as if she was trying to convince herself I was still there._

" _Why were you even up there?" I pointed at the case of heads and tails oreos._

" _I wanted." She sighed._

" _I thought you were trying to runaway, or even kill yourself." She mumbled._

" _Huh?"_

" _I said you could have just called me, I would've gotten them for you." Picking me up she walked over to the window, slamming it shut and locking it._

 _She reached up to the top of the fridge and took down the case of golden and brown goodnesses._

" _Take 3." I followed as I was told and she put them back, taking me to our living room, sitting on our dusty recliner, holding me close in her arms on her lap._

 _That night, she never let me go._

 _(Line)_

" _Mama! Why are you here?" She smiled._

" _Grandmama isn't- couldn't come today. She's… feeling under the weather."_

" _Is she going to be ok?" I asked, grabbing ahold of her hand._

" _She'll be fine. Now say goodbye to your friends so we can go." I nodded, rushing to say goodbye to Cody and Christian. After saying that I'd be able to call them both once I got home, I turned around just to see my mom smack my teacher, Mr Luis, right across his face._

 _A week later, I switched classes._

 _(Line)_

" _M-Mom." She looked up from her book._

" _I need to talk to you, it's important." She smiled putting her book down on the counter._

" _I'm all ears."_

 _I sighed._

" _I-I think I'm gay." I squeaked out._

 _She stared at me wide eyed._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I said, I think I'm gay, or at least bisexual."_

 _She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes._

" _And an 11 year old would understand anything about his sexuality?"_

" _I I -"_

" _Let me repeat what you just said to me. You THINK you're gay, or bisexual."_

" _Mom-"_

" _You think, as in you don't know if you're really into boys or not. This could just be a phase."_

 _Tears pooled near my eyes._

" _NO! I am! I-I even got a boyfriend." Her sneer and narrowed eyes slowly pulled back into a gentle and kind smile._

" _If you're sure, I'll give you my full support." I choked running into her,wrapping my arms around her waist while she chuckled and pat my head._

" _I love you no matter who or what you decide to date."_

" _I love you too mom." I cried into her brown woolen sweater._

 _(Line)_

 _I bit into my peanut butter sandwich, faintly aware of curious eyes._

" _What is it, mother?" She hummed._

" _I was just wondering what kind of gay you are." I looked up, furrowing my brows._

" _How many times do I have to tell you? I'm bisexual."_

" _I know, I know. But you've dated more boys than girls. I just go quick to thinking that."_

 _I rolled my eyes._

" _You didn't answer my question."_

" _Which was?"_

" _What kind of bisexual are you?"_

" _The type that likes both genders?"_

" _No no no. I mean your style. Are you one of those straight bis?"_

" _Why would you…?" She sighed._

" _I'm sorry. I've probably offended you to another level. I just want to know more about you. I wanna know what'll make you happier."_

 _I looked down at my half eaten sandwich._

" _I wanna try wearing makeup." I mumbled under my breath._

" _What was that?"_

" _Nothing."_

 _(Line)_

 _I sat in front of the mirror, my mother's small collection of products scattered around me. I don't look bad, even if I do say so myself. I still had a lot to learn tho-_

" _Magnus?" My head whipped to the door so fast._

" _Mom!"_

" _Magnus, honey what are you doing?"_

" _Um ah, nothing. I was just-" with my heart racing at 300 mph, she smiled lovingly._

" _That color doesn't go with you at all." She giggled._

" _Huh?" She clicked her tongue._

" _I'm your mother,you think I wouldn't notice the looks you give me when we pass sephora or Mac? You look like you want so badly to rush in there and grab everything they have." I blushed._

" _So I went out," it was them I noticed the bag in her hand. My hands flew to my mouth as she handed me the large black bag._

" _I'm not sure if you'll like these but." I looked inside at all the lip sticks, liners, foundations anything I could even dream of._

" _I have a feeling you'll spend all day testing all this stuff out, so I got bunch of skincare products as well. Lemme just tell you, this stuff is expensive!" I nearly had a heart attack in the middle of the store." I laughed reaching and pulling out a dark purple lip color._

" _Thank you so much." I whispered. She smiled._

" _You're welcome. Please, never hesitate to tell me what would make you comfortable."_

 _I nodded my head, smiling widely._

" _I love you Magnus."_

 _(Line)_

" _Magnus, there is someone I'd like for you to meet." I looked up from my phone to see a tall man probably in his late thirties, with dark chocolate brown hair, a finely groomed goatee, thick eyebrows and hollow cheeks._

 _He looked incredibly wealthy by the looks of his clothes. He could probably buy both me and my mother._

" _This is Rick, my boyfriend." She informed me with a blush. The gum I was chewing fell out of my mouth and I watched as this Rick character grimaced._

" _Since when?"_

" _A couple of months now." I stood up, furious._

" _And you decide to tell me this now?" She flinched._

" _Wha?"_

 _I glared at the both of them,_

" _I'm going out, have fun you to. We'll discuss this," I gestured to the both of them._

" _Later."_

 _And with that, I stormed out of what others would describe as a shack._

 _(Line)_

 _In all black, I stood in front of Alice Bane's grave. It was so sudden, she hadn't even had the time to scream. They didn't know I was still home, and I heard everything. The argument, the names, the gunshot._

 _I'm not going to tell the police, no that's stupid. He could buy his way out of that. Would anyone even believe me? I'd like to see him buy his way out of death._

 _An eye for an eye_

 _(Line)_

 _No one wanted me. The dirty child of rape, the faggot that has nothing going for them._

 _It's fine, I don't need them. I can get by just by myself. If my mother could raise me and by herself, being abandoned by her family, then so could I._

 _(Line)_

 _My hands were shaking. Sweat pouring down my hairline and down the bridge of my nose. My eyes quickly switching left to right while the man in front of me smirked._

" _You're just a kid, you won't do it."_

" _Shut up!" My finger twitches, almost pulling the trigger._

" _Make me. Shoot me." When my fingers didn't move, he sneered._

" _Alice raised a coward. A coward and a faggot. You know, that's one of the main reasons it lead to this. Tried to convince me a boy liking another boy and a boy wearing makeup is completely unnatural I-"_

 _Shot after shot rang out in the condo all the way until the the shots turned into clicks, signifying an empty vessel._

 _I did it. He's dead. I thought of dropping the gun but decided on shoving it into my pocket. I rushed over to the window, careful not to touch it as I opened it, climbing out of the luxurious place._

 _I rushed down the streets pushing past pedestrians and hiding into an ally, puking up my guts. I fell back against the cold, dirty bricks and sighed._

 _I did it._

 _Or so I thought._

Thinking back, I should've paid more attention to the woman I killed for, memorized every curve and sharp line on her features, because now all that's left of my memory of her is a single letter, up for the world to see.

(Line)

 **Hey guys. Sorry this is so short. I know I said I would be writing a longer chapter and that this would've been his response to Alec, but I couldn't think of a good scenario and there weren't any reviews either :(**

 **I'm gonna try again to think of a good chapter, still open to any ideas :)**

 **This is also Part 1 of Magnus' past.**


	17. It Doesn't Matter

**SURPRISE!**

 **I got a school day off for today and tomorrow, you might get another chapter tomorrow if we get some reviews ;)?**

 **I don't own anything.**

(Line)

The ride back to the hotel was silent. Sure, Izzy and Clary were throwing out words every now and then, but the air was suffocating, regardless of whether or not they'd just told the funniest joke.

Why? Magnus was emitting this aura of death and depression that just didn't sit well with anyone. Well except for Max, he couldn't care less.

Jace figured that he was probably incredibly hungover -Like the rest of them- but I knew the real reason. He saw them, some of the marks I put on my own skin. And when he asked why I did it, of course I didn't tell him.

I heard sighs of relief as we separated into our rooms. Magnus went straight into his bag retrieving a toothbrush along with some paste, and went into the bathroom.

I sighed, walking over to my bed and collapsing on top of the soft surface facing the ceiling, listening to the sound of the water hitting the sink.

When he finally came out, he went and sat on his bed with his whole body facing me.

"Come here." I frowned, not really wanting to move.

"Come here." He repeated, more insistent. I sighed, slowly getting up and moving to stand directly in front of him.

"Take your shirt off." I blushed but he looked far from amused. I shook my head in response to his order.

"I don't want you to see…"

"But I want too. Just take it off, please?"

"No Magnus. It's not that big of a deal anyways."

"Not that big of a deal?" He scoffed.

"Alec you're killing yourself." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"The first time I saw them, I thought it was just some drunk illusion or something, I mean it really messed me up, but they're actually real." I closed my eyes. I don't need to hear this from anyone.

"It's my problem ok? No one else's so there isn't a need to worry your pretty head over it." I replied a bit hostile.

"It's not just your problem. It's also the problem of everyone who knows and cares about you. Who else knows about this?"

"It is, people like you are just trying to weasel your way into it and make yourselves feel important."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you want me to turn around and tell you thanks for saving me from a life I don't want to live? Tell you how much I'm thankful for you or how I wouldn't know where I'd be without you?"

"Alec." He warned.

"Oh and you probably want me to suck you off too huh? To show my appreciation? I don't _need_ your little lecture ok? I'm perfectly fine."

Magnus was completely red in the face.

"Excuse me for not wanting to leave my girlfriend to date a goddamn corpse! And I can't believe you'd even say that to me! Do you really think that little of me?"

"I-"

"Cause if that's the case, we don't have to do this. You can go on ahead killing yourself." He waved me off and I glared down at him.

I was about to respond when there was a knock at the door.

"Room service!" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Jace!"

"Help." I sighed, secretly glad for this interruption. I opened the door and Jace's voice dropped low as he whispered.

"Ok what did you say Clary liked? I could try and take her someplace nice you know, get that extra credit."

I snorted. "Take her to the museum or something. Maybe the park. She's really into art so just anything inspiring."

He nodded his head. "Thanks bro. Oh and," he looked past me, not subtle at all. Dropping his voice even lower

"Any progress with you and sparkles?" I tilted my head, a big ol fake smile.

"Yeah." Not necessarily a lie, took lots of steps forward yesterday, just went a couple back today.

He wiggled his brows. "Oh? Hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Nothing important." I said a bit loudly.

He smiled. "Well then I'll leave you too it. Thanks again." I nodded, closing the door, feeling that awkwardness settle into the room once again.

I turned around and Magnus was lying on his bed, phone and earbuds in use. I sighed, taking my toothbrush out of my bag, I saw the art supplies and took them out as well, putting them on my bed.

I took extra long brushing my teeth. When I got out, I noticed how Magnus was staring intently at me, as if he was trying to figure something out but I pretended not to notice.

I was still quite upset. Why does he think he has the right to comment on what I decide to do with myself? I don't comment on how much glitter he uses, or how styling his hair so many times can damage it or how his clothes are too tight and could be cutting off circulation.

I looked down at what I was doing. All over the pale yellow sheet of paper were sharp angry lines in every direction. I could only make out a few things such as flowers and a dog, but other than that I'd call it a bunch of scribbles.

Frowning, I ripped out the page and crumpled it into a ball. I was about to throw it but I couldn't spot a trash can anywhere. I clicked my tongue, settling for simply dropping it on the pillow next to me.

Concentrating on the fresh page in front of me, I drew a sketch of a middle aged woman. I thought the face looked familiar but as I continued, I pushed that thought away.

Long healthy hair went down to her shoulders, big round eyes and a pointed nose. She had a thin upper lip, but her bottom lip was full. Her cheekbones were high and despise the age lines on her forehead, she looked incredibly young and full of the energy most people her age -which I'm gonna say 38- wish they still had.

"What are your problems?" I flinched at the sudden question.

"Meaning?"

"What kind of problems do you have? I mean you're filthy rich, your siblings are cool, your blazing hot, live in an amazing mansion, you have a ton of fans on social media, one group just likes you for you while the other likes your work, your life is perfect, what would make you do it?"

I shrugged, not interested in answering.

"Are you saying you're doing it for fun?" This is a trap. I half shrugged this time and he sighed loudly.

"Can you please just let me help you Alec? What you said earlier couldn't have been farther from the truth. I just want to help you because I care about you. Nothing else." Ignored.

I start coloring in the woman's hair with a dark brown pencil while he continues talking me down.

"If you won't let me help you, then I'll find someone you'll have to answer to."

My hand momentarily paused before I smirked, he wouldn't tell anyone.

"I could tell Jace or Isabelle, Max. How about Tessa? Helen?"

"Shut up."

"Not until you let me help you."

"I don't want your help!"

"Then get someone else to help you!"

"Enough!" He flinched.

"I don't need any help! Just drop it. _Please_." He put his head down and I exhaled. I got up walking over to my bag and getting my earbuds plugging them into my phone.

Returning back to my seat on the bed and putting them into my ears. I went into my playlist pressing shuffle, the first song being The Sharpest Lives.

I hummed along as the song played, blocking out Magnus and more than 90% of my thoughts, that is until the song stopped to play the next one and I heard sniffling.

I turned my head and Magnus had pulled his legs up on the bed, wrapping his arms around them and his head tilted all the way back so that he was staring at the ceiling.

How is he this upset over something like this? Over me?

(Line)

 **Ok so this just popped into my head, almost lost it too lmao. Pretty abrupt ending as well also I reeeeeeaaaaaallllly wanted to make Magnus cry, finally got the chance.**

 **Review for chapter? :D**


	18. Is it because

**You guys are so sweet in my pms :)**

" **This is a review. POST A NEW CHAPTER!" I laughed longer than I want to admit at this review xD**

 **Cecily Evanaeh thank you for the feedback, I agree as well. I don't want everything to drop so easily, I also don't want to drag everything out for too long. The dad situation is probably what's going to be revealed last.**

(Line)

"What are you crying for?"

"I'm not."

"Just a runny nose?"

"Shut up."

I sighed.

"Look I'm sorry ok." He sniffed, not responding. Guilty, I got up and sat across from him.

"Please don't cry. I just don't have good experiences with people trying help me. I'm sorry if I hurt-"

He looked down at me, eyes clear and no tears in sight.

"I told you I wasn't crying." I frowned, feeling as though I was tricked.

"But thanks for your concerns. I think you'll find that when I want something I'll get it." He smirked.

"So tell me your not so great experiences." I narrowed my eyes.

"You tricked me."

"No I didn't. I told you I wasn't crying, you didn't want to listen."

I clicked my tongue, standing back up. He frowned,

"If you don't tell me why someone like you would harm yourself, I'll really cry."

"Cry me a river."

"Are you stressed being the oldest? Do you have to succeed your family or something?" Ignored once again.

"I'm just gonna guess until I hit the nail on the head."

"Good luck." I replied going back to my drawing that was just about done.

"Is it cause you have to look after everyone? Jace and Isabelle can take care of themselves you know."

"Is it because they fit in better than you? You always did look like a fish out of water when you sat with them."

"What do you mean? I fit in! 2 weeks ago-"

"I'm sorry, did I trigger you?" I glared at him.

"Ok is it cause, and I hope it's not, your gay?"

"No."

"It is!" He scared me when he jumped up and in 3 long strides was at my bed, looming over me.

"I said it's not."

"I've been watching you the entire time, when you spend a lot of time with Camille you come to be able to tell a lie."

"But I'm not."

"You were moving the pencil left to right but once I said it was because you were gay, you started going up and down and then quickly switched back to left and right."

"The hell? I can color in any direction."

 **Magnus Pov:**

"I'm not stupid, when you're using colored pencils, it's supposed to be one direction."

"That doesn't mean anything. And besides, who's the professional here?"

"Me obviously, didn't you see the painting I did of you?" He grimaced.

"What?"

"Nothing. But I'm not ashamed of being gay."

"Then you must be worried about your-"

His phone went off and he quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" He paled significantly and I tilted my head. He looked up at me and got up to go into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

I sighed. Getting my phone, 3 new messages from Ragnor.

'Where u at?'

'Magnus'

'Dude, I pray for your safety.'

' **What?'**

'Thank god you answered. Where are you!'

' **Not in town, why?'**

'Camille went over to your house and apparently your cute little roomie let something slip.'

' **What did he say?'**

'Idk she won't tell me. I took Chairmen home with me just in case.'

' **Ty. Imma call her.'**

'GL'

I looked up and Alec was still in the bathroom. I went outside and looked both ways before going down the hall by the staircase.

On the second ring, she picked up.

"Yes?"

"Cam-"

"What do you want."

"Ragnor sa-"

"Oh so you've heard. Raphael said your London. You wanna tell me why you didn't tell me? Just got up and left? WITH THE LIGHTWOODS?"

"Field trip?"

"Don't hit me with that bullshit or I swear to-"

"I'm serious. We just went to visit London to sightsee, Clary is here too so it's no-"

"And I couldn't take you? You had to go behind my back and go with the slut and her brothers?!"

"Cammie-"

"Don't _Cammie_ me! You know damn well I don't like those shitheads and you go and hangout with them!"

"Just cause you don't like something, doesn't mean I have to dislike it too."

"Shove it up your ass! When you get back you better stuff me with Chocolate all fucking week or I'm cutting your dick off!"

"Cam-"

"And I'm shaving your fucking cat too!"

"You wouldn't."

"I would and I will." Good luck with that, The Chairmen will probably claw out your eyes before you even get the chance to touch him.

"Don't you think you're taking this too far?"

"No. No I don't. There should be no reason I'm by myself during a school break."

I sighed.

"Ok, chocolates for a week."

"And a foot massage for arguing with me."

"And a foot massage." She giggled.

"Thanks babe!" Kissing into the phone and then hanging up.

I groaned shoving the device into my pocket and then rubbing my eyes.

"Who was that?" I turned my head and there was Isabelle Lightwood, staring blankly at me.

"Camille."

"What did she want?"

"None of your business?"

"Yes it is my business, especially when a bunch of rude comments about me and my brothers were made."

"Don't worry about it." I tried to walk past her and she stepped in front of me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do either."

"What's her problem with us?" I sighed.

"Jace called her plastic, Alec laughed, and you threaten her spot at #1. Can I go now?"

"And you just let her say all these things?"

"Not like she's gonna stop if I tell her to."

Her dark chocolate eyes bore into my own, making me feel 4'11 rather than the 6 feet I am.

"Yesterday, what did you and Alec do after you guys left?"

"We fell asleep in the bathroom."

"Before that, I know something must have happened."

"Why don't you go ask Alec?" She smiled sadly.

"He hates me so he won't tell me anything. But you can."

"You're right, I can. But I won't." And with that I stepped around her and started back to my shared room.

"Please? He won't tell me anything and I'm worried."

"Maybe there is a reason?" And with that I walked back to my room. Realizing I didn't take the key with me, I knocked on the door.

The door opened and I was pulled inside the room. I turned to ask what the problem was when a rough kiss was forced onto my lips.

I went cross eyed, looking at where my lips were connected to the person in front of me, up to the gorgeous blue orbs staring back at me.

"You didn't tell anyone right?"

"N-No."

"Good."

He pushed away from me.

"Did you bring anything fancy?"

"Huh?"

"Of course you wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fashion week? We, well I, have to go and present my clothes, I thought you might want to come?"

(Line)

 **Another abrupt ending. I might not be able to post a chapter on Saturday cause I signed up for this early college thing, really excited about it :D**


	19. Note

**Hi! No this isn't a chapter, just a little note :)**

 **The name of this story has been changed from The Pic to Picture perfect, I think it fits better but I'm not entirely happy about it. That story picture has also been changed from that ugly doodle I made to a really cute picture of the irl Malec 3**

 **I even updated that crap summary I made lol.**

 **So sorry for any false hope I must've given of a 3 day upload. but, weekday uploads might start to become possible as my parents have become more lax on the whole no computer thing, but for now i'm stuck using the school computer which for some reason, fanfiction net isn't banned on? lol.**

 **But in anycase, if the ban on my computer drops, what days would you guys like uploads? I'm thinking Wednesdays, hump day xD, chapter are going to have to be short though :/ but judging from my pms, you guys seem to care more about the update times than chapter lengths :P**

 **"If you don't update I swear I will find you and strap you onto a chair where you have no choice but to sit there and write chapters until you've finished the story."**

 **"Hi, hope this doesn't come off weird or anything but if you don't update, i'll spam your pm's until your inbox floods :D"**

 **"Update you nub." That one was from one my irl friends who shouldn't be reading this story :D yay~**

 **Anyways thanks for reading this.**

 **Bye guys :)**


	20. I'll cross that bridge when I get there

**Magnus confuses me as well .-.**

 **But I'm 89.67% sure he'll break up with her :)**

 **Jk btw, it's a definite.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **I MADE A ONE SHOT! Go on my profile and check it out :D it would really mean a lot.**

(Line)

I completely forgot that my mom was supposed to come home. She called me asking why we weren't home and I panicked. I responded with work, and she just hung up on me.

When I left the bathroom, Magnus was gone. Waves of fear hit me hard. He wouldn't really tell anyone would he?

I slightly opened the door to take a peek. Isabelle was staring at someone but I couldn't see who it was since they were blocked by the vending machine.

I closed the door and paced around the room. I'm so fucked. They'll probably put me on suicide watch or something,. And that can NOT happen. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him.

I heard a knock at the door and swung it open, only catching a glimpse of those golden specks before pulling them in and pressing my lips against his.

Maybe pushing your frustrations onto others runs in the family? I sure hope not. He looked up at me dazed and I thought to myself, maybe I could somehow persuade him into keeping his mouth clothes.

I was going to take him with me anyways, but now I might just hold it over his head. His mouth popped open and he looked at me wide eyed.

"You're gonna take me with you!" I smirked

"Of course." He smiled so wide, it looked like it hurt.

"I thought I'd be watching from the screen." He gestured towards a television hanging from the hotel wall. He clapped his hands excitedly.

" I have just the thing for such an occasion!"

"How?"

"Darling, I always dress to impress."

He ran over to one of his suitcases, unzipping the sides and digging around in his luggage. He picked out a pair of dark green skinny jeans that had black rhinestones around the pockets and three white buttons on the front,

He threw that on the floor and continued rummaging his things. He eventually picked up a mauve shirt and white vest. He turned his head to look up at me.

"Do you approve?"

"You need my approval?"

"I mean, you're the fashion designer? Aren't you? Or were you really lying."

"No, I wasn't lying. But if you didn't need help with your outfit choices before to look as good as you do, why do you need them now."

He shrugged.

"I'm not really as confident as I put out you know." I pretended not to hear it as he had just barely mumbled it and continued.

"Whatever you want to wear is fine, you look amazing in anything." His brows went up a little

"Oh I know." He replied nonchalantly "But it's nice to hear you say it."

I rolled my eyes. I watched as his bed hair swung left to right as he checked over his things.

"I could've sworn I put them in here." He mumbled, moving over to his other suitcases, he hummed as he pulled out a pair of leather calf high boots with exactly 5 spikes on the front.

He closed his suitcases and moved his outfit over to where the television was and turned towards me.

"Are you sure you want to take me? There are going to be a bunch of cameras, even if they don't understand that you're Raja, they'll still get curious no? Doubt it'll be good for either of us."

"Don't worry about it, onto more important matters." I took long strides over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

He started to kiss back when I pulled away and went back to sit on my bed. He looked at me slightly annoyed and I tilted my head innocently.

"What?"

"Nothing." He grumbled. I smiled.

"Anyways you said you wanted to work for night right? A photographer?" He looked down and shrugged.

"Yeah but if you're the boss and…" he trailed off.

"You wouldn't want an office romance?" He hummed thoughtfully but quickly shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind that but, I don't think it's a good idea to work there. I don't want people to think I only got the job cause I'm dating you."

"And even if you say that won't happen, it's probably going to happen anyways and it's also probably true."

"Why would you hire a perfect stranger who has the potential of being unreliable and incredibly annoying or rude, when you could hire someone you already know?"

"Unless you actually think I'm unreliable and annoying, then you'd probably hire me, being your boyfriend also factors in to!"

"And if we actually break up before I complete my education, you probably wouldn't want to see my magnificent face everyday, and to be completely honest I wouldn't want to see yours." I blushed.

"You think my face is magnificent?" He looked at me, shocked.

"Were you even listening?"

"Yeah. And you're over thinking this. I'm very good at keeping my private life and work life separate. Also, I'm not in charge of hiring people, I hand that job over to Helen."

"Wha-"

"It's incredibly tedious. Reading over resumes and sorts just isn't my thing, Helen though, goes crazy over that stuff, says it's the only time she gets to act all tough, loves people cowering beneath her feet, hoping for a job." I shook my head.

"Really? She looked so sweet."

"She is for the most part, unless you insult someone close to her, but as that doesn't usually happen that's the only time she gets to go demon dragon lady or whatever." I laughed.

"Well it doesn't matter. You're her boss and by the looks of it her friend to. If we break up, it's demon lady mode for me, if we don't I get the super nice mode. I just want a fair chance as everyone else, but that's really not possible now is it." He finished off as more of a statement.

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

(Line)

 **Omg this is short Dx**

 **Next chapter is going to start during the fashion week event. Please do ch class out that one shot, I might be writing more soon :^)**


	21. No Way In Hell

**Part 2 of Magnus' past :)**

I trudged through the tiny apartment, picking up things such as my toothbrush, some paste, food, clothes, water, anything that my bag could fit.

None of my family wanted to continue paying rent for this place, not like I expected them to, and so the landlord was kicking me out.

But what could I do? I don't have any money, a job, a family that cares. I stared out the kitchen window, leaning against the sink, smiling at all the good memories I've had in this place.

But they couldn't override the choking feeling I felt from standing in the house that a murder occurred. The cozy feeling of my childhood home turned cold, feeling more like a haunted house, the ghost of my mother standing over me.

She's disappointed in me. I know she is. What I've done, can never be forgiven. No matter how many times I could get down on my knees and pray to be forgiven, no god will ever look at me.

Not like they ever did before.

As it turns out, Rick wasn't a bad guy in front of cameras, he helped orphaned kids and homeless people get off the streets, he had been raising millions of dollars every month for their cause.

His death cause panic on street after street and block after block. Everyone was looking for me, the one who killed him, or at least tried.

Apparently even with the shots I sent flying straight through his chest, the guy was a die hard. He had dragged himself all the way over to his phone and called 911, dying from blood loss once an operator picked up.

How lucky am I?

They found 3 bullets inside of him and and 4 bloodied ones in walls and counters behind him. I felt a certain pride for only a millisecond before they moved onto the clues they found, such as footprints matching the rainbow boots my mother bought me for my birthday last year.

I had to burn them in one of those flaming trash can things, that way no one would really suspect me of doing anything except trying to keep myself warm.

I carefully put my products in between my clothes to make sure they wouldn't break and took a last look around.

I was really going to miss this place. As I turned to open the door to leave, I ran back into my mother's room looking around for something to take with me.

She didn't have much, just clothes and shoes. A little bit of makeup but nothing else that would really serve as something memorable.

I stepped through the room, not wanting to move too much stuff. I opened up one of the drawers and smiled. Of course she would do this.

Envelopes labeled with 'Open when' filled up most of the space.

I picked up the first one, 'open when sad'

I'm not particularly upset, just empty. I slipped the paper out of the envelope and read the first line.

"First of all, if you're reading this and I haven't given this too you, I need to teach you to keep your glittery hands out of other people's things." I smiled.

"I don't know why you're upset but I assure you whatever it is, won't mean much in the future. The only advice I can give you on paper is keep your head up and continue to smile no matter what gets thrown your way."

I picked the next one, 'Open when mad' the intro was exactly the same.

"If you're really mad at the world, its mad at you too and there isn't really anything you can do except just wait for it to calm down, but if you're frustrated because if a person, talk to me instead of reading because Magnus I know you, you do before you actually think. And don't worry, Momma's got your back. I'll help you bury a body if you need to."

'Open when happy.'

"If you're happy, I'm happy. I hope it's the same the other way around because I'd like to think our relationship is just that strong. I've always thought of you as more of a best friend rather than a son, painting each other's nails, watching you put on makeup because I simply cannot. Savor the feeling of happiness and always remember what makes you happy so that you can always use it to bring your mood up if it ever goes to crap."

'Open when I'm gone.'

"Don't freak out ok? I probably just went shopping or work, if you want anything just give me a call and I'll pick it up for you. You can go out if you want WITH friends but make sure you text me or leave me a note so that I know and don't have a panic attack when the house is empty. Oh and make sure you're back by 8 any later than that and you're grounded. Thanks hun, love you.'

'Open if confused.'

"Take a step back and assess the situation, 9/10 chance you're overthinking it.'

'If I die young.'

This was the only one without a intro.

"Don't freak out, don't blame yourself, and I'm sorry."

I frowned at how short it was, she probably never thought would it actually happen. I shuffled through envelope after envelope, putting them into my bag as I went.

I was on the verge of tears when there was a firm knock at the door. I groaned, it was probably the landlord trying to get me out again.

I opened the door.

"I said I'd be out by Wednesday and it's only-" I stopped noticing a golden badge. My heart rate went through the roof.

"Good afternoon. You are Magnus … Bane correct?" I nodded my head, not trusting my words at that moment.

They caught me. It's over, I'm going to jail. I'm so stupid of course they'd find me.

"We'd like to ask you some questions regarding a man by the name of Rick Benning, as you know he was murdered inside of his home and we are currently looking for some clues for figuring out who did it."

My legs were shaking but I managed to let them in and into the living room.

"Can I interest either of you in some coffee or tea?" I squeaked out.

"No we're good." I nodded my head and leaned against the wall since there weren't any other seats available.

"So these questions?"

The first cop nodded his head, pulling out a notepad.

"How are you related to Mr. Benning?"

"He was my mother's boyfriend."

"Oh? Where is she?"

"6 feet under ground." I replied bitterly.

"Sorry to hear that. When was this?"

"Couple of weeks I guess." He scrubbed something down while the other decided to speak up.

"How long had the two been seeing each other?"

"It had to be for a least a couple of months that they'd been officially dating, how long they've known each other, I don't know."

"And why's that?"

"Because they didn't tell me until two months in."

"And how did this make you feel?"

"Upset? I told her everything but she didn't do the same."

The first cop looked up from his notepad.

"So you didn't like Mr Benning?"

"I barely knew the guy. He made her happy though, I guess."

"At any point, did her seeing him, upset you or did she neglect you? Just tell us everything about your relationship."

"No. she always made time for me. I only saw Mr Benning on certain occasions, but I guess he's not a bad guy."

"That's it?" I shrugged.

"What else can I say?"

"Ok, when's the last time you saw mr Benning?"

Since I was right handed, I looked up left. I found that trick somewhere, apparently that means that that you're remembering something, looking right would mean I'm lying.

"I don't remember."

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt him?"

"No." Yes

"Did you have any negative feelings towards him?"

"No." Yes.

"Do you know what he was doing on the night of his death."

"No." Yes, he was planning an event for neglected foster kids.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?"

"What does it matter?"

"Their deaths are quite close don't you think?" I shrugged and one of the officers narrowed his eyes at me.

"It was a mess in here you know, I walked into this room and there was just blood everywhere, walls, floors, counter. And there Alice Bane, lying dead on the floor, 2 bullets in her head."

"Wha-" the second officer's brows flew into his dark brown hair, the first one writing at tremendous speeds.

"And what were you doing?"

"Sleeping." I accidentally looked right and cursed myself.

"Really?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"I was texting my boyfriend." One of them blushed.

"O-Oh. Are you still seeing him?"

"Is this your way of asking me out?" He blushed even harder and I smiled.

"No, I'm not. My relationships never last much over a week."

He cleared his throat.

"So if you were texting your partner at the time, do you know who attacked your mother."

"No."

"You didn't recognize a voice or anything?"

"No, I wasn't paying attention to what was going on in here."

They threw question after question at me and with each one, I felt myself getting closer and closer to jail time.

After they asked their fill of questions, they stood up and thanked me. At the door though, they seemed to remember something.

"How old are you?"

"14."

"Have you been placed in a foster home or do you have relatives?" I smiled.

"Relatives." There is no way in hell i'm letting them drag me into some shithole across town.


	22. Eric

**It has come to my attention from a few of you that I mentioned Eric in the beginning of the story and then just completely disregarded him. So as requested, Eric and Alec's relationship! Although, since I completely forgot about this guy, he's going to fit in weirdly with the story, probably going to cause some inconsistencies too :(**

 **Also we made it to 50 reviews :D**

 **Lemons? X3X**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **(Line)**

Jace smacked me hard on my shoulder and I turned to glare at him.

"What was that for?" He pointed at the front of the class and I rolled my eyes, turning to see what was so important.

A student from one of the other classes had come in, delivering papers from another teacher. I sighed realizing why Jace was so excited.

The delivery girl, wasn't just any girl. It was Rebecca, the girl every guy in this school enjoyed fawning over, regardless of the fact she swung the other way.

Being attracted to the same sex is totally unacceptable in our school, unless you're hot. Then no one gives a flying fuck if you get turned on by lamps or corpses.

Today, her long voluminous chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her face only holding a tiny bit of blush and some gloss. Guess she woke up late this morning, her face is usually baked for the gods.

In her denim overalls shorts and striped red shirt, she turned towards our class winking at a section that had the most girls, stalking out of the room.

"She's totally hot right?" Why does he ask me this every time, knowing the answer will be the same?

"Yeah."

"Her brother is lame though." I shrugged. People see me the same way, I'm lame compared to Jace and Izzy.

I finished off the worksheet and handing it in to the teacher. Jace glared at me when I sat back down because I hadn't given him the answers but I shrugged in response. Do your own work.

I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag and opened up to a fresh new page.

This month's theme was casual and classy. I started sketching out a design but being unhappy with it, I crossed it out.

"That was good, why'd you do that?" I glared at Jace.

"What do you know."

"That it was good and that there wasn't any reason to do that."

"It wasn't good, I could draw a stick figure and you'd think it was good."

"I mean If it's a good figure then…"

"Jace, shut up." I rolled my eyes standing up as the bell rang, hugging my sketchbook and pencil to my chest, leaving for my next class.

The second I walked in I immediately felt like going home. All the students were lined up against the wall and the teacher was standing there looking down at a clipboard.

I stood on the end of the line, looking down at my feet. I really hope he'd at least let me stay in the front, I can't really see if he places me in the back.

"First table, Diane and Kat. Second table, Daniel and

Philip." (A/N Dan and Phil ;3)

"Third table, Louis and Andrew, fourth table Andy and Damien."

"Second row, table one Alexander and Eric. Table two Joanne and Matty…" I zoned him out while I trudged my way over to my seat.

I sat down, and seconds later heard a scraping beside me. I put my book down and opened up to a new page, figuring it'd take awhile before everyone would be completely situated.

I got to sketching again but I still didn't like the way it turned out. It was way too casual. I was about to scrap it when the book was pulled out from under my hands.

I turned my head, ready to plead my case thinking it was the teacher but it was only Eric.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to touch other people's things without their permission?" I glared down at him, reaching out for my book but he swatted my hand away, disregarding my comment.

"This is sweet."

"Thanks, give it back." He reluctantly obliged and I closed it up, putting it away in my bag.

"You like drawing?"

"I guess."

"You could be guessing wrong."

"Well I didn't guess wrong."

"What's wrong or right though? No or Yes?"

"Yes ok! Jeez you talk a lot."

"I wouldn't have to talk so much if you just answered me correctly the first time."

"I wouldn't have to-"

"Alexander and Eric, do I have to move the two of you already?"

I was about to ask for Eric to be moved but he answered before I did.

I glared at him all throughout class.

When the bell rang again I tried speeding out of class but he quickly grabbed ahold of my hand, pulling me into him.

I panicked, punching him hard in the chest. He only laughed pushing me towards the door and down the halls.

"Let me go!" I growled, blushing like mad at all the other kids staring at me and laughing

"Or what? Your siblings will jump me after school?"

"M-Maybe."

"Well then I guess Rebecca will be going after them too." He smiled pushing me into the empty locker room somehow managing to lock the door.

"What the heck are you-" Eric pulled me and pulled my head back a little, placing a forceful kiss on my lips. I gasped and he chuckled, pushing me back up against the lockers.

"You're so cute."

"Get off of me, you jerk!" He pulled back, smiling like crazy.

"You don't really want that do you? You seem to have enjoyed it." He looked me over. "Maybe a little too much."

I shoved him into the wall behind him and he looked up at me, clearly not expecting that reaction.

"Who do you think you are?!" He smirked.

"Every kiss begins with K." He hummed. This guy's crazy.

"Every kiss starts with consent and that I did not give!"

His eyes traveled lower and I threw my bag at him.

"I hope you know of the serious consequences that will ensue-"

"Yeah I get it rich boy, you only use the the biggest of words and the fullest of sentences. Yeah I know I'll be in deep shit if someone finds out I," in finger quotes,

"Sexually harassed you. But no one has to know."

"Yes they do!"

"You tell and I tell."

"Tell what?"

"That you're gay. No one seems to have caught on, but I have."

"But you kissed me!"

"So? I'm Rebecca's little brother. No one will care. You on the other hand."

"I'm Jace and Isabelle's older brother I-"

"You are setting a terrible example for your younger siblings, sneaking around during class hours to go make out with me."

"You made me come here!"

"You didn't really fight back. All you did was be adorable. Oh and how would your parents take this?" I clicked my tongue.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, all I ask for is your undying love and affection?" I raised my brow.

"I'm asking for you to be my boyfriend? Partner? Lover?"

"Why? I'm sure there is someone else who ca-"

"There is always someone else isn't there? Whether or not I want them however. And it seems to me that you're unaware of your own charm."

"You're a dick."

"That wasn't very proper."

"And?"

"You're so cute when you're angry." He cooed and I sneered at him.

"So my choice is to be your boyfriend and get outed, or tell the teachers and get outed. I don't see how this benefits me."

"We don't have to go public, I don't mind this being a secret thing." I glared at him.

"Fine." He smiled softly.

"Great." As he unlocked the door and stepped out he turned to look back at me.

"Also, I don't know where you got that from, but I'm not a dick. I do have one though!" He snickered and I glared at him with all of my being.

"In all seriousness though, I'm not all that bad, just give me a chance and I'll prove it to you. Yeah I know forcing you into this contradicts that, but if I didn't then you would've never seen me or even cared."

"I-"

"Wait for me by the entrance after school, we'll talk more later then, this is the period where the janitors clean this place."

As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into.

 **(Line)**

 **Thank you my pm family for helping out with this chapter :D Also like to thank** **_Mrs. MagnusB_** **for getting this story to 50 reviews xD**

 **I've noticed that I've been sort of avoiding the whole fashion week and that's because I don't know what to do xD I'll figure it out, I promise -^-**


End file.
